What Did I Do To Deserve this?
by xxxxOTaKu4LiFexxxx
Summary: Fate T. Harlaown's Life went from' Awesome' to 'Fuck My Life'. She Has to deal with Stress, A broken Heart, Jealousy, Hayate's Perverted Mind, Zombie's, Alisa's Violent Tantrums- Wait Zombies?Watch as Fate and her friends survive a War Between Survival and death, Along with our Favorite Zombie ass Kicking Group. Warning:Yuri/Harem/Maybe some /MAYBE / Futa!Fate X Girl Harem...8 3
1. Chapter 1:New Beginning

**FIRST STORY DON'T BE MEAN!**

**=START=**

Hello My Name is Fate T. Harlaown And I Am 17 And Transfering to Fujimi Academy with My two Best Freinds, Hayate Yagami and the Beautiful Nanoha Takamichi. Of Course Hayate would bring her Knights, Vita, Shamal, And Signum. And Nanoha Would Bring her Two Friends Suzuka Tsukimura , Alisa Bannings and that Little Son of a Bi-...Ahem Yunno Scrya.  
Wondering "Hey, Why doesn't Fate Like Yunno?" Well let's go Back and see what happned before we transferred shall we?

**[FLASHBACK]**

**(Fate's POV)**

*_Bu-Dump Bu-dump_*

I Sat Beside Nanoha on a bench that was just in the middle of the park that was close by here house.I'm Here right now because Nanoha Asked me to meet her there after school Ended

'_My heart won't stop beating!'Right now I Am Sitting Beside of the most beautiful girl in the world'I Wonder What's wrong Nanoha hasn't said a word ever since We got here...This is So Frustrating!SHI_-'

"Fate-chan.."

"Nano-"

"Ah Nanoha!"I Heard an Annoying voice in the back and found Yunno Scrya running towards us with a Happy smile on.

"Yunno-kun!"Nanoha Says getting up and hugging the boy

"Did You tell her yet?"Yunno says happily as I Grunt

'_Outta My Sight Rat Boy!Nanoha has something important to tell me!'_I thought to myself as Nanoha faced me now'_Wait...Yunno Happy...Nanoha Being Quiet...  
don't tell me...'_

"Fate-Chan Me and Yunno Are going out"Nanoha Smiled Kissing the boy on the cheek

To All you readers out there if you heard a Crack That would be my heart tearing into pieces.

I cleared my Throat Before speaking again"S-So Why Did you want to tell me? Why Not Hayate?"

"Fate-Chan...I wanted to tell you because your more important to me, I've been bestfriends with you more than i've been best friends with Hayate-chan"

Was that another Crack I heard because Ouch, I think Even Hayate could feel that.

[**Another Place/Random Cafe]**

**(Normal Pov)**

Hayate Shivered as a cold weird feeling went down her spine

"What's wrong Hayate-chan?"Suzuka Tsukimura asks

"I d-don't know but I suddenly feel hurt"Hayate says with a sweat drop

"Heh maybe someones bad mouthing you about your perverted Idiocy"Alisa Bannings says, smirking as she drinks her tea

Hayate looked at her friend her friend hurt

"How could you say that to me without hesitation!?"She asks looking hurt"I Loved Yo-"

Hayate froze as Suzuka Cracked her tea cup with a not so friendly smile on

"What was that Hayate-chan?"Suzuka asks sweetly

"Nothing Ma'am!"Hayate gulps down her drink as she shivers in fear.

[**Back To Fate Nanoha and Yunno In the Park]**

**(Fate's Pov)**

I felt my Blood Boil in anger as I watch Yunno wrapping his arm around Nanoha's waist And Being all happy and shit.

"Fate-chan?"Nanoha looks at me worried, Seems she notice"Are you alright?"

"_Oh Yea i'm so Fucking Fine_"Is what I wanted to say, But hey, this is Nanoha I'm looking at, Not Hayate or Alisa, Nanoha!

"Don't worry Nanoha-chan I'm fine, Now if you excuse me I Must get home"I said Politely And Grab My Shi-

"F-Fate-Chan!"I hear Nanoha's voice"See you at school!"

I gave her a reassureing nod, telling her i'll be there then walked past the two

"Have a Good Day Fate-san"Yunno says polietly

'Who said you can call me Fate you ferret!'I thought as I stormed off Angry, Running Home.

**=FLASHBACK END **=

"...-ate-chan...Fate-chan.."

See Now that's why I Hate that Ferret!He took **'MY' **Nanoha!That Mother Fuc-

**"FATE-CHAN!"**Someone screams into my ear pulling me out of dream land

Damnit!Why Is it that I'm always cut off when swearing!?Can't I swear A little bit!

I Looked to see who pulled me out of Fantasy to see that My Beautiful Angle, Nanoha, Did.

"What's Wrong Nanoha?"

"You've been spaceing out Ever since we started walking, Are you alright?"Nanoha asks

"I'm Fine Nanoha don't worry"I say putting on a bright fake smile as always

Oh Right Today's the big transfer to Fujimi Academy.

Right Now Me, Nanoha, Hayate, Suzuka,Alisa and that Ferret were walking Together to school and i can't help but feel like Shi-

"Are you sure your alrigth Fate-chan?"Nanoha cuts my swearing off again

"Yes Nanoha I'm Okay"

If your all wondering why were Transferring to Fujimi Academy...Get some popcorn out because were gonna watch another FlashBack

-  
**FLASHBACK**

**(Fate's Pov)**

I Rushed Into My house only to be stopped by Lindy Harlaown My 'Mother' and Chrono Harlaown My 'Older Brother'.

"Ah Fate, There you are!"Lindy says sitting me down on the couch

"what's up with you? You Look like you stepped on dog shit"Chrono says only to get glared at by Lindy

"Anyways Fate-chan!You and your friends are transferring to Fujimi Academy.."She says dead straight

"Hmm okay...I Don't see any problems with th-!?Wait What!?WHY!?"That took me time to register

"Because I Have a friend over there that wants to meet you~"Lindy says making me stared at her.

I Blinked once...Then Twice...

"What...That's it?...Transferring Just to meet your friend?"I Looked like i was ready to kill myself from all the stress that has been building up today 'Someone Kill Me...'

"Not only That Silly!~I Want you to go there Because It's a better school for you~"

"How..How is it better than MidChilda Academy?"

"I Don't Know my friend just said That you'd fit right in there..I Mean with your record at MidChilda Academy..."

"I Know I Know!Precia And all that Shi-"

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown do not use that type of Language in this house!"

"But He just..Why did he!"I Pointed at Chrono Accusingly

"Chrono Is an Old Fart Already Your still Young!"Did she just say 'Old Fart'!?

"I'm Only 19!"

"Yea and that's old!Anyways!You can start Over in a new school, Now History No Bullying about your..Ahem Old 'Mother' and get more friends...The bright side? Your bringing Your old friends as well!"

"But-"

"Already Decided~"

"But I-"

"Already Decided~~"

"But Lindy-sa-"

"ALREADY DECIDED!"Lindy says with a sparkle in her eye that says 'Shut Up, Stop complaining, And deal with it' Along with a 'I Love You' Smile

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"I say running to my room

"I don't get a saying in this?"I Mummble as I Flop Onto my bed And stare at the empty Ceiling for hours until i fell asleep.

The Next day I Told Everyone and they didn't sound surprised at all!They were actually excited!

Mostly Hayate! Saying That she'll be able to Get her Male Harem Now!

'_Ugh This Is going to be A Long Day!'_

**FLASHBACK END**

**((Still Fate's Pov))**

I Know what your thinking, '_Why are there so much flashbacks?_'  
'_What the hecks up with all these messed up Flashbacks!?' _Well hey If these Flashbacks are messed up I'm Messed up!  
Flashbacks are important In life! Remember that! And what the hell why would you think that there's a lot of Flash backs!? There were Only two!

"..-ate!...Fate!"Again i was snapped back to reality

I was now stareing at Hayate who was up in my face, so i pushed her face away from mines.

"Oww...Fate-chan don't be Mean!~"Hayate goes on"I was only seeing if you were okay~"

"I'm fine!"I Yell "Now what do you want?"

"I asked if these uniforms are cute~~"

I Forgot we had Uniforms...Let's see what they made us wear this time.

I Looked at Hayate to See She was wearing a Sailor Blouse with a green collar, Black Bow on the front and a short Green skirt.

Of Course We're all wearing the uniform, except mines was a little diffrent...I think

It seems Lindy Told them i don't like skirts because now I Am wearing A White dress shirt with a black tie and green shorts...that or They didn't have a sailor uniform my size. Consisting I am Tall for my age.I don't even know how tall i am..How stupid can i Get.

I now looked at Ferret boy to see he was wearing A Gakuran, which consists of a Black long sleeved jacket and matching his Gkuran Jacket was a white dress shirt.

Damn Ferret has his paws all over my Nanoha!

I Listen to Hayate Chatter it up about having her Male Harem and what she would do with them. Along with Alisa Throwing a violent tantrum on the Short haired brunette to Shut up about having her perverted harem.

I see a Sign that says 'Fujimi Academy' and walk through the gates with the others only to see Two teens fighting about their...Relationship.

_'Do That somewhere else!  
not at school!'_

...A Chubby kid with glasses being bullied

_'Don't they have anything better to do then to bully people!?'_

A Ditzy Nurse walking...Maybe tripping into the school

_'Is She A teacher!?How is she so clumsy!?'_

...a beautiful girl with long Black Hair holding what seems to be..A Bokken!?

_'Someone remind me to Meet up with that girl' _and bump into a Girl with Long Pink Hair tied into twin tails.

"Watch where your going stupid!"She yells at me and storms off angry.

I Look at Hayate Who only shrugs and walks into the school with the others

'_This is so going to be a long day..'_I Sighed as i followed close behind not paying attention to any of their conversations

**=END=**


	2. Chapter 2:Beginning of the dead

**What did I Do to Deserve this? **

**Chapter 2:Beginning Of the Dead **

**Me:I Do not own High School of the dead Or Fate-chan!~If I did Then Fate-chan would Be In the High school of the dead Universe **

**Hayate:What about the rest of us!?-Shock-You don't own us! **

**Me:Oh yea...I don't own the...-Mummble mummble- **

**Hayate:Alright Alright!xxxxOtaku4Lifexxxx "DOESN'T" own HOTD or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! **

**Me:Wish I could...=3= **

**Hayate:And If you did own them what would you do (J*.*)J **

**Me:Some Hot steamy things would happen between Fate and Saek- **

**Nanoha:-breaks down a wall- STARLIGHT BREA- **

**Me:-Hides behind Hayate- Before I die i would just like to say Enjoy the story! **

**Hayate:Don't use me as a shield!Na-Nanoha There's no need to- **

**Nanoha:STARLIGHT BREAKER! **

**Me&Hayate:KYAAA! **

**Fate:-Sipping Some Tea in backround shivering- ("OUO)J Don't Make Nanoha Jealous... **

**[HOTD VIEW] **

**(Takashi's Pov) **

The Bell had already rung and everyone was in class already.I Was again skipping class Standing on some stairs, '_Shit i skip class to much i don't even know where to fuck i am...' _

"Heh...Look at me I'm sulking over a girl who broke my heart and started dating my Best Friend...I'm So stupid"I Stared at my Pinky"Pinky Promise...Bull-Shit "I stared at the sky, going back to My Past. Remembering that Me And Rei Had pinky promised that we were going to get married when we were older, I remembered that I had been dating Rei for a while untill she dumped me for Hisashi.

I was snapped back to reality when a certain Pink Haired girl yells in my ear.

"Shit!Saya!You Fucking Scared me!"

"Look at You, Skipping class like an idiot"She tells me with an annoyed tone

"Shut Up...Why are you here then?"

"I can skip class whenever I like , stupid, Unlike Everyone else I'm a genuis, Stupid, and ugh your sulking about 'her' again !I swear you never stop!Stupid, Just give up on her already!"Saya tells me as she walks back to class

**[By the gates]**

"Excuse me who are you!?Stop this unusual behaviour this instant or we'll call the police!"

"Huh?Who's that, Some creep?"i say to myself as i watch the scene

The man didn't do anything he Just stood there stareing at the teachers with a blank expression.

"Miss Kyoko Let me handle this you gotta show em' who's boss"Teshima, The Physical Ed. Teacher says walking up to the stranger and Pulling him Closer, Making The Stranger Slam against the school Gate"Look here you Sunavabitch"

"Teshima don't be to forceful!"Kyoko Yells

Teshima Sweats"no but this guys strength is-"

Teshima was cut off By his arm being grabbed and bitten by the other man

"AH!FUCK!"Teshima stumbled back, Laying on the ground, Blood squrting everywhere.

Kyoko and the other two teachers circled the man to check if he was okay

" ! are you alright!?"Kyoko says panicked As teshima screams in pain, his eyes closeing and his body not moving" !?"

"No way is he dead!?"The first teacher ask shaking nervously"What the hell just happened!?"

Kyoko Looked up at the two other teachers that were panicking then back at Teshima who's body was now twitcing" !I thought you were dead!"Kyoko says happily as she watches the man Stumble to get up, so he grabs onto Her shirt pulling it down so Teshima could get a good view of kyoko's neck,He thens Digs his teeth into her ripping off her skin, Making kyoko scream in pain.

The two other teachers dropped their weapons and began to run away with Shit in their pants.

[**Back to Takashi**]

"What the fuck just happned!?"I Whisper to myself as sweat began to bead down my face

The only thing i could think of was, "1. Get To Rei and 2. Protect Rei from whatever shit is going on"

I Know this sounds crazy But I...I want to protect Rei even though she crushed my hearts...I still have feelings for her!

So I did what i wanted to do...I Began to run to Where Rei was, and that would be The classroom.

I Slammed the door open only to be greeted by A few stareing and the teacher complaining about me disturbing his class.

I Just mute him out and walk up to Rei who was looking at me bewildered,I took hold of her arm and pulled her up

"C'mon Let's get outta here"I tell Rei

"What're you doing i'm in the middle of class!"Rei yells

"It doesn't matter so C'mon!"

"What do you think your doing Komuro!"Saya Yells as both she and Hisashi stand up

Whispering Began in class

"Takashi What do you think your doing with Rei!?"Hisashi Yells at me

"Someone was murdered at the front Gate"I tell him

"That's Horrible!"Hisashi Says"Are you serious?"

"What would i gain from lying about something like that?"I tell him

"Wait a second don't keep your Explanations from me!"Rei Yells so.."I really-..!" i give her a good slap to the face

"Just Listen to what i have to say!"I tell Hisashi -

**(Fate's Pov.) **

Before I got to class i met up With Shamal, Signum and Vita who were going to be seniors in the that Me, Nanoha, Hayate, Suzuka, Alisa, and Ferret Boy went to the Teacher's lounge and in there we met our Teacher.

It Seems god is on my side..'for now' because I Have Nanoha,Hayate,Suzuka and Alisa in my Homeroom as Ferret boy goes to another Homeroom!~YAY!~

Just as Classes start A Boy with brown Spikey Hair slams the door , I can't help but stare at what he was up to.

'_Hey he's the boy that was fighting with That girl about their...'relationship' before classes started...well speak of the devil there's the girl that was yelling at him'_I thought to my self as i sighed '_Someone always ends up with a broken heart..' _

I stared at the two argueing as another boy Walks up to them.

'_Must Be a Love Triangle...wow_'I thought sarcastically as the first boy slaps the girl straight in the face making me stand up with some pink haired girl

"Fate-chan?"Nanoha WHispers to me worried

As the three finally decided to leave all eyes were on me for standing up

I look back to the pink haired girl who was sitting down as nothing ever happened

'_DAMN YOU DON'T ACT LIKE YOU WERE NEVER STANDING UP!'_I wanted to show her my 'Polite' middle finger but...I Have a polite reputation to hold up

"Harlowan-san..."

"Umm...Sorry?"I was going to sit back down but the P.A. System turned on

**[ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS AND TEACHERS! ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS AND TEACHERS! AT THE PRESENT TIME, THERE IS A VIOLENT STRUGGLE OCCURRING ON THE PREMISES, STUDENTS STAY WITH YOUR TEACHERS AND FOLLOW THEIR INSTRUCTIONS! REPEAT, AT THE PRESENT TIME , THERE IS A VIOLENT STRUGGLE OCCURRING ON THE PREMISI-] **

My Heart couldn't stop beating '_What the hell is going on!?' _

**[GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!AH! AH, AHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! OW THAT HURTS!HELP!I'M GOING TO DIE!GAAHHHHH!-] **

The P.A. was cut off and everything went silent...then a tantrum was created, everyone began to pile up trying to get out of the classroom, punching and kicking each other.

_'What the Fuck is Going on...' _

**=END=**

**Me:-Laying in a hospital bed-Weeee Second chapter done good work everyone!~ **

**Fate:Yay i finally get to swear!~ **

**Hayate:-Also laying in a hospital bed-I didn't make much of an appearence... **

**Me:Of course not! It's the 'HOTD' groups chapter Not The 'Hayate' Chapter **

**Hayate:Is there going to be a Hayate chapter? **

**Me:...TILL NEXT TIME!~~ **

**Hayate:Answer my question Damnit! **

**Me:BYE-NII!~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3:Dead Meeting

**Chapter 3:Dead Meeting ... **

**Cast and Author start: **

**Me:-Laying in hospital Bed while reading a manga- **

**Signum:Do we Finally Get to show up? **

**Me: owo We?- stops reading- **

**Signum:-Facepalm-Me Shamal And Vita!Do we finally get to be "Fully" in the story!? **

**Me:Sure why Not =u= **

**Hayate:Signum Just Give up Otaku-sama won't give out any Chapter hints **

**Me:Good for you Hayate you might get that 'Hayate Chapter'' you were talking about! **

**Hayate:What!?Really!? **

**Me:=w= ...Su- **

**Hayate:-Happy Face- **

**Me:Nooo~ **

**Hayate:-Shocked- **

**Me:Anyways!~I Do Not own High School of the Dead or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. If i did...Be warned~~ **

**[/Skipping Takashi Rei and Hisashi's scene/]**

**(Fate's Pov) **

As Everyone Ran down One side of the hall. Me, Nanoha, Suzuka, Alisa, and Hayate Began To walk off to where Signum, Shamal, and Vita might be.

"Fate-chan what do you think is going on?"Nanoha asks me looking worried

"I Don't know..."I tell her making that uneasy expression on her face grow more uneasy"But we'll be fine!"I tell her with a big happy smile

_'What Am I Saying...I Don't even know what the Fuck is going on...'_I thought to Myself

"Hey Nanoha Aren't you forgetting about Yunn-"I cut Hayate Off and felt my lip twitch as she wwas about to say ferret boy's name

"Let's go get Signum,Shamal and Vita!~"I'm Actually happy we forgot about ferret boy

"But Fate We forgot about-"I once again cut her off ,'_Don't do it Hayate!' _

"Let it go Hayate"

"But Fate Yunno Is our frien-" '_Fuck She said his name!' ._I Look over at Nanoha who didn't notice Hayate said Ferret boy's name

"Hayate.."

"Fate-chan i have to agree with Haya-"Suzuka spoke up this time

"Just let it go!He's fine on his own!"I tell them

"Who's fine on their own?"Nanoha asks

"Ummm...My Brother?"

"Oh...Ummm Fate-chan we forgot about Yunno-kun"Nanoha tells me , making me facepalm

"_FUCK_!"Was again something i wanted to say but i couldn't

"O-Oh y-your right...Let's go fetch him shall we?" '_Oh god my head hurts!' _

We began walking back looking for that ferret.

"I wonder where could he be?"Nanoha Asks worried

"I don't know but we should just get to Signum, Shamal and Vita"I tell her getting a nod "Alright let's g-"

"Uhhh Fate-chan"Hayate says nervously pointing at a dark figure that stood in our way of the door

"Shit..."I say outloud getting bewildered stares from Nanoha, Alisa and Hayate, Suzuka didn't even react! '_Is this girl God or something!?' _

Nanoha clears her throat and began to speak "What do we do Fate-chan? That man doesn't look right.."

"Maybe he's sick..."Hayate says

"You wanna check Hayate?"

"No I don't wanna know if he is or not~~that would be dangerous for a fragile girl like me~~"

"Fragile my ass!"I Tell her"just to be sure don't get to close to him"

"Oh I know!..Maybe we can slide right by him"Hayate Suggests

"You wanna go first?"I ask her since she made the suggestion

"No thank you~~You can go first Fatte-chan!~"

"If you don't wanna test your suggestions out don't make any suggestions at all!"I Look around"Anyone have a weapon?"

Hayate shrugs and hands me a broken chair leg.

'_Seriously this the best you can do? A broken chair leg?'_I think, swinging the weapon at first then slowly walking towards the man. "Excuse me sir but are you alrigh-"

**(No one's POV.) **

The Man Jumped At Fate, but she side stepped him while holding the Broken Chair-Leg infront of her.

"Sir I Do not want to use violence against you!"Fate says as the man Finally gets up and was about to tackle her but Fate ducks and Kicks him in the leg making him trip.

"Oh My..."Suzuka says watching in intrest

"Fate-chan don't just dodge Do something"Hayate says

"Hayate I Kicked him does that count as doing something!?"Fate yells

"I Don't know i'm not an experienced fighter!"

"Then why tell me that even though you don't have experience on fighting!?"Fate yells as the man grabs onto the broken chair-leg, pulling it out of Fate's grip and throwing it out the window "Well...Shit..."Fate says Smiling nervously as the man grew closer

"Fate-chan use some defense moves!"Hayate says

"Defense moves?"

"You know!Those moves you do when I try to Grope Nanoha!"Hayate says

"Those moves aren't for Defense that's just me kicking your ass for groping Nanoha!"Fate yells sweat dropping at Hayate's Shocked Face

"U-Umm Okay then how about Karate!"Alisa tells me this time

Fate was Already on her back as the man tries to bite her"Or right Alisa You tell me that now.."Fate says sarcastically

"well sorry!"

"If I Do Karate Now this Hobo Might Bite me!"I tell her

"Ah! Here Fate-chan!A Knife!"Hayate says digging into her bag and throwing something close by Fate.

Fate didn't even look to see what hayate threw she just picked it up and began jabbing the man with it

"Jabbing!?"Fate says looking to see she was Jabbing the man's eye with a spoon"Hayate this is a spoon!"

"Opps Sorry!"Hayate then threw the knife which almost hits Fate's Face"opps again sorry!"

"Damnit Hayate!"Fate grabs the knife and stabs it into the man's head making him fall atop of her, laying dead

"Fate-chan are you alright!?"Nanoha asks Her

**(Fate's Pov.) **

"Did you guys ever think about helping me instead of standing there watching as a man tries to bite the shit outta me?"I tell them pushing the man off me and standing up

"Sorry I Don't fight..."Suzuka says

"That was your opponent not mines"Alisa says

"I was still Shock from hearing you swear"Nanoha tells me

"...I Was helping you!~"Hayate tells me

"You were helping That man by trying to help me!"

"Ehhh!?How?"

"Who suggested we check if he was sick or just 'slide' past him!?Who Gave me a spoon instead of a knife!?Who almost stabbed me in the eye with a knife and who was distracting me as i fought the man!?"

"Ummm...Alisa?'Hayate says Sweat dropping

"How bout i Start jabbing you with a spoon!"I tell her picking up that spoon that was by the man

"W-Will you look at the time I think we should start looking for Signum, Shamal and Vita now!~"Hayate says running out as Me,Nanoha,Alisa, and Suzuka Follow behind her

"Hayate get back here!"I yell

**(Marikawa Shizuka's Pov.) **

Ill or Injured Students filled My office. There were just to much i had to try and call the Police station or fire department for help, but neither one picked up. The only helper i Had was this random boy. _'Forgot his name already...' _

"We're in trouble Neither the police or the fire fighters are picking up"I say to myself"I performed a medical examination on one of them , but he turned out dead, After i examined him again her turned into the living dead..It's like one of those Low Budget movie's.."

"This is no time to be fascinated!Let's get out of here Shizuka-sensei!"

"Wait juust a moment i need to grab something before we go..."I tell the boy

"Please Move more quickly!"He tells me as The door breaks down and more students that turned into the living dead started to limp into my office.

The boy took hold of one of those pole thingys and stood infront of me"Shizuka-sensei!"

Another boy took hold of him and bit his arm.

**"AGHH!" **

"Y-You!..Uhhh..What was your name again?"

"Huh!?"He was already crowded by a few of the students, some limping towards me, making me back into a corner, then all of a sudden something hard slammed against one of the students heads making him fall.

I Looks forward to See Saeko Busujima Standng there swiftly slamming her bokken on the other 'students' boy that was protecting me was still alive except some part of his skin was ripped off. Saeko finished killing those students then faced me, then the boy.

"I am the president of the kendo club, Saeko Busujima"She asks him kneeling down"What is your name Sophomore?"

"Isshi...Kazu"The boy tells her, out of breath from all the screaming in pain

"You did well on protecting Marikawa-Sensei"She tells him"I Admire your courage.."

"Do you know what happens to those who get bitten?"She continues"Do you want your parents or friends to see you like that?I've never killed anoyone before...but I will help you"

"P-Please do.."Isshi tells her

"Huh? Wait! what are you.."

"Nurse, Please do not Interefere"She tells me stopping me from getting any closer"This is the matter of protecting a man's pride"

"To sit idley by like a woman is not my style"she tells me before she slams her bokken atop of Isshi's head killing Him

**(Saya's Pov) **

'_Out Of all the people to run with I'm Stuck with...'_I Stare at the chubby boy blocking my way into an empty classroom.'_Ugh..Kouta Hirano' _

"Takagi-san there's nobody here.."

"Your in my way!"I kick him to the side and walk into the classroom, finding materials in them

"We're here b-but what is it you want in here?W-we could defenitly use some weapons to defend ourselves but before that we should figure out what is going on first", Kohta tells me making my blood boil

"Just Keep your mouth shut Fat-ass!Big groups of people won't be able to get in and we can fix the door shut!"I yell at him"So give me a hand Hirano!"

Hirano Helps me Close the door shut, After that I Grabbed the materials in the classroom and placed them on the table

"Are we g-going to use those weapons?"He asks me

"Your a Dork for army and gun stuff right?"I Ask annoyed"you've seen the movie lethal weapon 2, haven't you? Do you know whta this thing is?"I pick up a tool that looks so much like a gun

"A gas-powered..Nail Gun!?"

"This sucks it looks like the air powered one from the movie"I sigh

"Takagi-san do you like movies?"

"Stop acting like a dumbass. I'm a genuis so i know everythin-"I Heard moaning from outside the door

"There's one spear canister of gas and for nails...No worries there"I heard Kohta mummble to himself

"What are you mummbling to yourself!?"I yell at the crazed gun otaku."They're coming!"

I hear him mummbling more to himself

'_What is he on drugs!?Why does he keep mummbling to himself like he's talking to someone else'_I think as i stare at the door.

"They're crowding the door!"

"Are you even listening to me!?"Oh god he's not listening at all

Pounding began on the door_.'I swear to go i'll scream if that door Bre-' _

The door broke down.**"H-HIRANO!" **

Those things got in and started to run/limp towards me while Kohta was busy doing something to that gas powered nail of them got to close to me then all of a sudden a Nail appeared on it's forehead I Look at Kohta who had upgraded that gas powered nail gun to something i don't even want to know the name of.

"Put Those other tools into a suitable bag oh and the tool box as well!"He tells me as he fires more nails at those things

"What's wrong with you Hirano!?Ordering me around!?"I Yell At Him, My blood boiling again

_' I think i have an anger problem...Oh well' _

"I-If you would..Be so kind"He tells me with a fucking weird look

"O-Okay Fine!"I did as told and put the tool box and other tools into two suitable bag"Your terrible!Hey what are you doing!? You Carry a bag too!"I throw him one bag and we run out

**(Fate's Pov) **

We somehow ended up in a random Classrom out of breath.

"Seriously Hayate You'll be the death of us if you keep making suggestions like that!"I yell at her

"Well excuse me for trying!"

"Ummm Fate-chan Did you leave the knife back in that other classroom?"Nanoha asks me as i look to my hand to see that our only weapon right now is a..._**A SPOON!? **_

'_What Am I gonna do Jab those things to death!?'_I sweat drop

"HAHA WHO'S DUMB NOW!"Hayate yells

"I Didn't even say you were dumb!"

"Oh...then Never mind~~Love You Fate-chan!~"Hayate tells me as she slowly moves for the door

"Anyways let's go get Signum,Shamal And Vita"I say pushing hayate out of the classroom with Nanoha, Alisa and Suzuka behind me

"You really are Annoying Fate-chan, Hayate-chan"Suzuka tells Hayate with a kind smile

I Look at hayate who was sitting in a corner sulking

"Stop Sulking she was just kidding!"Alisa yells"You annoy everyone!"

_**/CRUSHED/**_ Hayate was now stone

"C'mon Hayate, Suzuka-chan and Alisa-chan were just kidding"I sweat drop"Nanoha tell her!"

"..."Nanoha Looks to the side then back at Hayate"Fate-chan's Right Hayate!~"

_'You Hesitated!'_I thought the same thing as everyone else did

I Facepalmed as I heard foot steps, so i pushed everyone into the classroom again

"Fate-chan?"Nanoha looks at me worried

"Shhh..."I Sush her and took hold of the spoon tightly"Footsteps..."I whisper towards them

"what are you going to do Jab them to death!?"Alisa Whispers/Yells at me

"Uhh...Maybe?"I whisper back as the foot steps became louder

I see shadows on the other side of the door and get ready to tackle whatever or whoever is out there.

"Fate-chan i don't think a spoon is very effective on stabbing people"Suzuka tells me

"I can see that Suzuka!"I Whisper/Yell this time, there was more shadows out there

One of the Shadows stop right in front of the door so i slam the door open and tackle whoever was in front of the door and pull out the spoon

"Yea You Go Fate-ch-!?"Hayate Went quite as She looks scared

"Hayate?"I Turn back to look at her

"Testarossa as much as I like to see you Jab people with spoons, now is not the time"I Hear a voice On the side of me to See Signum Shamal and Vita"Hayate-sama! We were looking for you everwhere!"

"If Signum,Shamal, and Vita are over there who did I Tackle?"I ask

"That would be me,Dear Sophomore"I hear a cool voice then look down to see that girl i've seen before that was holding that bokken early in the morning"I don't think a spoon would kill anyone"

"So they've said..."I tell her getting up and Facing Signum"Ummm yea we lost Yunno somewhere is that okay?Yea?Good let's leave"

"I Didn't even say anything and we're looking for him stop whining"Signum tells me"No man left behind"

"Well Fuck"I Sigh only for Vita To step on my foot

"Stop Swearing!That's bad!"I Flick her forehead"Fuck that hurt"

"Oh says the person who said "Swearing is bad" "I tell her with a grin

"Anyways Tesstarossa we need to find Scrya-San and get out of here"

"Can't we just leave him?"I ask her only to get a disapproving expression from her

"Fate-chan She's right Yunno-Kun Is Takamichi-san's Boyfriend"Shamal tells me

"Ugghhh!Fine we'll look for Hi-"

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**A loud scream was heard

"What the heck was that..."I Look at Signum who just shrugs

"I Think A Girl is Being Rap-"

"No, No No, Suzuka Don't finish that Sentence"I Tell the Suzuka who only smiles

"I think we should go check it out, It might be someone who needs help.."Nanoha tells me

"That's a good idea Nanoha-chan!Great suggestion!"I Tell her

"You Just think it's a great suggestion because Nanoha-chan tought about it!"Hayate says as we began running down to where the scream was

_'Hmmm I just Noticed the other blonde' _there was another person that was with Signum, Shamal, Vita and the girl with the bokken

We made it to the source of the scream and Bump into the two 'couple' that were fighting early in the morning Along with the pink haired girl and the kid that was getting bullied.

"N-No Stay back!Don't come any closer!"Saya Frantically looked around and saw the power drill, she grabbed it, turned it on and shoved it into the man's head while crying

"Die Die You Little Shit!"Saya screams**"Die Die Die!" **

It seems that the chubby kid is trying to protect Princess Bubblegum over there but onw got past him and stumbled towards her cause right now she's power drilling 'it's' head

"Rei I Got the right side you get the left"The boy with brown spikey hair says

"I'll Help too"I tell them

"Testarossa You only Have a spoon As a weapon the only thing you'll get done is small bruises"Signum tells me

"Signum Did i Not take Karate lessons?"I look at the older girl

"Hate to ruin your..Ugh!..Moment but aren't you going to help?"The chubby boy says

"Oh Right!"

**(No One's POV.) **

Fate gives Hayate The spoon and gets into a fighting stance, She side glances first and sees Rei Slamming a broom stick on some of 'their' heads, Takashi using a bat, Saeko using her bokken and Kohta Shooting Nails with What looks to be a Gas-Powered nail gun.

Fate Side Steps Some of 'them' and Kick them down.

After everyone finished killing off what's left Rei walked over to Saya who was now on her knees covered in blood

"Takagi-san!"Rei says kneeling down to her level"Are you alright?"

Saya was shaking"M-Miyamoto"

Saeko Spoke Up"You know Nurse Marikawa don't you? I'm Busujima Saeko, Senior Class A"

"Komuro Takashi Sophomore, Class B"Takashi Speaks up

"You won the National tournament last year, didn't you? I'm Miyamoto Rei, From the Soujutsu club"Rei speaks up

Ah,Um, I'm H-Hirano Kohta from Class B." Saeko then turns to Fate who took the spoon away from Hayate

"What are you doing Stabbing no Jabbing the corpses?"Fate asks hayate

"Making sure they're dead?"

"Aren't they already Dead?What if one gets up and grabs you?"Fate says to hayate

"S-Signum!Fate's trying to scare me!"Hayate hides behind signum

"Signum-San May we know your friend's names?"Saeko asks Signum who only nods

"Hayate-Sama please introduce yourself to them You Four as well"Signum tells Hayate Fate Nanoha Alisa and Suzuka

"I Shall Start first then"Suzuka Says"Tsukimura Suzuka, Sophomore Class B, It is nice to meet you all"Suzuka gives a small polite bow"You Too Alisa-Chan"

"Ah Oh Right, Bannings Alisa, Sophomore Class B"She says with a slight Blush on her cheek

"Sophomore Class B, Takamichi Nanoha It's nice to meet you all!~"Nanoha says happily

"Yagami Hayate, Class B Sophomore and The master of creating Love and harems!"

"No you are not!"Fate yells

Everyone then stared at Fate who just stood there like an idiot

"What?"She speaks up

"Fate-chan introduce yourself"Nanoha tells her

"Oh Yea, My Name is Fate Testarossa Harla-"

"Nanoha-chan!"They heard a voice , and looked down the hall to see a certain boy running towards them

"Yunno-Kun!"Nanoha says

"Cock Blocker!"Fate yells only to get bewildered stares from everyone"A-Ahem I meant ferr- Scyra-San.."

"A-Anyways Yunno-kun we were looking for you everywhere!Where were you?"

"Probably Swaping saliva with some other girl...Maybe guy.."Fate mummbles only to get jabbed in the gut by Hayate's elbow

"I-I was looking for you too"Yunno Breaths heavily

"Who is this now?"Saeko asks

"M-My Name is S-Scyra Yunno Sophomore, Class A"

"I see I Am Busujima Sae-"

"We are not Re-Introducing ourselves for him!"Fate tells the girl

"I see well then it's nice to meet you all"Saeko tells everyone

"What's with you guys, acting so friendly towards each other..."Saya says getting up

"What are you talking about Takagi?"Takashi Says

**"STOP BEING AN IDIOT I'M A GENIUS!"**She yells"If we start acting like this, we'll lose next time for sure!"

"That's Enough!"Fate puts her Hand on Saya's Shoulder

Saya turned towards a Mirror to see her clothes Covered in blood

"I-I'm So dirty I-I S-Should clean up b-before I see my mom..."Saya began to shake, she fell to her knees pulling fate along with her and crying into her shoulder

After calming down a little Everyone went into the teachers lounge

"I think we could all use this time to catch out breath"Saeko says sitting into a chair, Shizuka sitting in the chair opposite of hers

As Kohta and Takashi, Block the door with some things, Saya went to the Sink to clean up.

Rei Grabbed some water bottles from the fridge that was in the teacher's lounge and began to hand water out to everyone.

Signum, Shamal and Vita in seats as well as Suzuka Alisa and Nanoha.

Yunno and Fate seem to be having a stare down.

"Is there any particular reason those two look like they're ready to kill each other?"Saeko asks Hayate who was standing close by

"You see Fate-chan Has a little crush on Nanoha But Then Nanoha Is dating Yunno"Hayate whispers to her her normaly

"Harlaown-san has a crush on Takamichi-san?"Saeko asks

"That is correct Senpai"Hayate says getting a glare from Fate

"What did you tell Busujima-senpai Hayate!"Fate yells

"Nothing Nothing~~"Hayate Says"I Just told her you collect other girl's underwears~"

"What!?I Do not!Busujima-senpai do not listen to this Idiot!"Fate says facing Saeko

"I Don't know, The way you began to act after Yagami-san said that made it a little more suspicous"Saeko says joining in on the teasing"Perhaps not 'other' girl's but maybe a specific girl is whom's underwear you are collecting"

"Specific?"Fate turns to Hayate who just smiled

"Fate-chan you collect other girl's underwears!?"Nanoha says surprised"E-Even if your perverted y-your still my friend Fate-chan!"

"N-No you got it wrong I Don't collect underwe-"

"Oh Fate-chan where did you put My G-String You know the one I gave you?"Suzuka Says smiling

'Suzuka You devil!'Fate thought

"F-Fate-Chan, other girls are okay but...Suzuka-chan!? How could you!?"Nanoha says

"N-No She was Just Kidding!N-Nanoha I Do **'NOT' **Collect Underwear!I Collect-"

"Bloomers"Hayate whispers into her ear

"-Bloomers!"Fate finishes"N-No Wait I Don't collect bloomers!Hayate!"Fate yells at the girl

"Fate-chan i didn't know that was your hobbie..."Nanoha says making Fate Sulk in a chair by Saeko

Kohta Looks to see if Saya was alright, She seemed to be fiddleing around with something

"Takagi-san are you alright?"Kohta asks as he got closer to see that she was wearing glasses"Ah Glasses.."

"So what? My contacts have been in to long!"She yells passing him and sitting down in a seat

"Marikawa-sensei where are your car keys?"Takashi asks as rei hands him a water bottle

"Oh they're in my bag"Shizuka says beginning to dig into her small bag for her car keys

"Will your car be able to fit all of us?"Saeko asks Her

"URK!"Shizuka's began to think of her small Car

"What about the Micro-Buses used for field trips? We have all the keys we'd need in here"Saeko suggest

"Hey Look Hayate Another person that makes better suggestions then you"Fate tells Hayate who just looks at her shocked

"Where would we go in one of those buses anyways?"Shizuka asks

"I want to make sure my Family's okay"Takashi says"Everyone's house is close by and if their families need it, we should help them that we'll have to find somewhere safe to stay"

"We're bound to find them anyways.."Saya speaks up"There should be someplace safe for us since the police and self-defense forces are on the move."

Rei was stareing at the TV Screen not paying any attention to anyone

"What's wrong?"Takashi asks the girl

"W-What is this..?"Rei says

"What's up Rei...?"Takashi then looks up at the screen, everyone else doing the same

**[Due to Large Numbers of Riots Through out the country, the goverment has been forced to Re-think their emergency policy, However when questioned on the ability of the ability of the self-defense force to maintain public order representatives would not...]** the News report woman says

"The News report!"Hayate says

"Noo...It's fucking C**t**n Ne****"Fate says Sarcastically

**[...Comment. The local death toll has already surpassed 1, Pre-Fectural Governor is going to make a speech directed to those evacuated he...]**Corpses Were in the backround being pushed into Ambulances The woman stops**[Oh!, Just In! The police have made an announcement!The still don't know what to make of the current situation..]**The Corpses began to rise **[Ahhh!What is this!? This can't...H-Help!WA AHHHH!]**

The Screen went blank .

"I-Is that all!?Why aren't they showing Anything more!?"Takashi says shock in his eyes

"Even with what they just sa-"Rei was cut off by Saya

"BECAUSE of what they just saw!"Saya Tells everyone"Fear causes Chaos and Chaos can destroy the order of society, and if there's no order..  
who know's how many lives will be lost?"

Takashi began changing the channel to another news station.

"I Don't believe it...No..I 'Can't' Believe this is happening"Rei says"There's still somewhere that's okay, right!?"

"Sure maybe if it's Na****.."Fate says crossing her arms, with a angered expression

"Sigh Fate-chan is Grumpy"Hayate says only for Saeko to look worried"Don't Worry She's just hates it when Nanoha's mad at her"Hayate whispers

"Anyways Miyamoto-san you are completely wrong"Saya says

"Don't talk like that"Signum says"It's rude to just go out and say that"

"I Can't help it!The fact is we seem to have a Pandemic on our hands.."Saya says"The infection is spreading like wild-fire!The rest of the world could have the same disease as we have!"

"Is it Influenza?"Takashi asks

"No it's the fucking Flu.."Fate comments

"Okay first off , you both are wrong, especially you Fate-san"Shamal speaks up"It's seems more like the Spanish Flu or the Black Death"

"Exactly"Saya says nodding

"How did they stop it?"Takashi asks

"They tried many things to stop the disease, a lot of people died but it sudddenly stopped. People developed an immunity to it"Shizuka Says

"...But people who die, come back and start attacking everyone.."Kohta looks out the window

"So your saying there's no way of stoping it?"Vita asks Annoyed as she wipes her Mallet

"When it's hot their muscles will rot and fall of their bones, so they won't be able to move!"Shizuka says

"And how would that happen?"Saeko asks

"Ummm It'll take about 20 days till they turn into skeletons in summer, but it's winter now so it'll take a few months"Shizuka answers

"We don't even know if they'll start rottening"Kohta says polishing his Nail Gun

"They're dead now so a cure is out of the question"Saya continues

"After we check on our families, we'll have to agree on someplace to escape to, in any case we won't survive if we act selfisly"Saeko says"We're a team If we want to stay alive we're going to have to act like one.."

"How are we going to get out?"Rei asks

"Oh on my pet unicorn that i got from this flame throwing dragon...What do you think!?the fron entrance would be the quickest way to the parking lot!"Fate says sarcastically

"Nantoka!Do something about Fate and her grumpy attitude"Vita says annoyed

"First off,Nanoha!Vita-chan my name is Nanoha! Second, Fate-chan has Suzuka-chan's underwear so..No!"

"Ummm..Nanoha, Suzuka was only kidding about that..."Alisia tells the girl

"What?Seriously!?"Nanoha sweat drops"Suzuka-chan!Why Did you lie to me!?"

"Oh I just love to tease"Suzuka says with a smile on her face

"Suzuka stop teasing people..it's scary when you tease people"Hayate comments sweat dropping at how suzuka smiled at her 'Her smile is so dark around me!'Hayate thought to herself

"Hehe Sorry Fate-chan"Nanoha tugs on fate's shirt"Forgive Me?"

'S-So Cute!'Fate only drools at how cute nanoha is and nods"O-Okay"

"Testarossa you have a little drool over-"Signum chuckles

"Shut it.."Fate wipes the drool off

Nanoha smiles and walks back to Yunno who wraps his arm around her waist

Yunno Gives his 'Victory' Smile at Fate who was Getting ready to Jab the boy with her spoon

"Let's go!"Takashi says sweat dropping at the tense air the two blondes were Giving

**=END=**

**Hayate:Hey Hey Fate-chan! **

**Fate:Yes Hayate? **

**Hayate:Do you have a problem with me or something?You Keep yelling at me in the story **

**Fate:...-looks to side for a second then back-Of course not hayate **

**Hayate:You Hesitated... **

**Fate:Otaku-sama's script says to act like that towards you **

**Me:-Passes by reading script-No it doesn't~ **

**Hayate:O.o Then why-? **

**Fate:Anyways!Otaku-sama!Why do i sound like some perv!And why did hayate suggest i collect under wear!? **

**Me:-Noms on pocky-I Like it when Fate-chan's classified as a "Pervert"~ **

**Fate:well i am no pervert!-picture falls out of pocket- **

**Me:-Picks up picture-Well if it isn't Nanoha When she was 9, Wearing her halloween costume~A cat? Oh my she matches itvery well **

**Nanoha:-hears name-Huh?A picture of me? **

**Fate:-Begins to Blush-How about some previews of the next chapter!-takes picture back- **

**Me:whatever you say Miss."I'm not a pervert but carries a picture of a certain person" =w= Saeko-chan Previews of next chapter please!~ **

**Saeko:Alright Otaku-sama-Presses play on remote- **

**TV:[Next Time On 'What Did I do to deserve this] **

**[Chapter 4:Escapeing from the dead] **

"...-Shizuka slammed onto the breaks making Fate fall atop of Someone, both her hands landing on this person's breast "Oh Shit.."Hayate Says Sweat dropping "Oh My"Suzuka says"Fate-chan you bold girl"  
"Faaaattteeee-ccchhaaann!"An Angry Nanoha yells Fate Looks up to see that she was groping-..!"

**[End of Preview] **

**Fate:W-Why Did That Happen!? **

**Me:Ecchi and Moe are needed in stories along with some..*Cough*Lemons*Cough* =w= **

**Fate:Who Did I Land on!?-Reads script-Are you serious!?She Has a- **

**Me:Don't spoil it for everyone Fate-Chan!~Only you know whom you fall atop!~ **

**Nanoha:-Cracks knuckles-I'd Like to know whom this person is too O-t-a-k-u-Sama~-Dark Aura- **

**Me:-Uses Fate and Hayate as Human Sheilds-Ummm!Yea Review Favorite Foll- **

**Hayate:Favorite Me!And Love Me **

**Me:Cross that out!Review Favorite and Follow Please and Thank You!Before i Die tell my wife and kids- **

**Hayate and Fate:Your Only 12! **

**Me:Oh Right! **

**Nanoha:STARLIGHT BREAKER!**

**Hayate,Fate&Meh:KYAAAAAAAAAAA!BYE-NII!**


	4. Chapter 4:Escaping from the dead

**Chapter 4:Escaping From the Dead **

**Cast and Author Start: **

**Me:-Again in a hospital Bed but in really bad shape-Henu evweywon terduy'z ter duay-(Hey Everyone Today's the Day-) TuT **

**Saya:I think someone else should talk...you look like your in pain, Otaku-sama -sweat drops- ''o.o **

**Saeko:I'll Talk For you Otaku-sama just right it down on a piece of paper **

**Me:-Scribble Scribble- **

**Saeko:-Takes paper and reads-"**_**Fate-san please take my body**_**"-Begins to blush- **

**Fate:O/O Otaku-sama! **

**Me:-Scribble Scribble- **

**Saeko:-reads again-"**_**A-ah i'm ready to-" **_

**Saya:DON'T FINISH THAT!-Grabs papaer and crumples it up-Friggen-!Otaku-sama Doesn't Own HOTD or MGLN! **

**Me:sawa-chwan dun'tz bez meunz!(Saya-chan don't be Mean!)..Enroy ter wory!~(Enjoy The Story!~) **

**=START=**

**(No One's POV.) **

"We're Finally Leaving!~"Hayate says Happily as they were running down the halls

"Don't over do it, fight if you have no way of avoiding them, knocking them over is an effective way as well!"Saeko Finished

"Guys, they're only sensetive to sound! But they're strong enough to rip a door of it's hinges, if they get you you'll be eaten so be careful!"Saya says

"AHHHH"Fate looks down the stairs to see a group of 6 being surrounded By 'them'.

"Takuzou!"One girl Yells

"Shit Get back!"The boy says

Fate Didn't say anything she just took Takashi's bat And jumped down the stairs with Saeko and they Slammed their weapons atop of 'their' Shot One in the head and Rei knocks another down.

"Thanks for the weapon Komuro-San"Fate says giving him back his bat

"I Didn't even let you borrow it, you just took it with out asking!"Takashi says sweat dropping

"What I was bored and i needed to let out some steam"Fate Shrugs

"T-Thank you"One girl speaks up

"Don't speak to loudly"Saeko tells them

"We're any of you bitten?"Signum asks

"Huh? No We weren't!"

"They look fine, really"Nanoha says facing Fate, who gives a dreamy smile and a Lazy nod

"W-we're going to escape from the school wanna come with?"Fate asks with hearts in her eyes aas Nanoha only giggles

"Y-Yeah"

Fate snapped out of her trance as Yunno bumped into her shoulder"Grrr!"The two began to give each other cold glares

Everyone hid atop the stair case, just below on the first level is a Horde of "them" limping around looking for food

"Ah...Shit"Fate whispers

"I don't wanna do this"Takashi whispers

"They can't see so you'll be invisible to them"Saya says

"You wanna test that out, Princess Bubblegum?"Fate asks leaning against the wall

"Enough with the Car**oon N**wo** Refrences the readers Might feel offended that your using those refrences "Saeko says calmly

"What the heck?Readers?What are you talking about Busujima-senpai?"Fate asks sweat dropping

"Sorry that just slipped out of my mouth"Saeko says"Anywas we can't just stay here one of us has to go out and test Takagi-san's Suggestion"

"I'll Go"Signum says

"Man!If Only we had Magical Powers..."Vita says carrying her mallet"If we did things would be easier"She tells Signum

"Maybe I should go"Rei says changing"I want to do something to help everyone"

"I think that I Should go, it feels more right"Saeko says

"Uh Yea...Fate-chan beat you all to it"Hayate says, pointing at Fate who was already standing in between the horde.

**(Fate's Pov) **

_'Ugh They take to long to decide so i decided for them', _I thought to myself as i move back as one of 'them' walk past me.

I look around and see a shoe so I pick it up and throw it at a Locker, the locker making a loud noise,_ 'that oughta do it...'_."They" Followed the sound and crowded the lockers

I opened the Front doors and signal everyone to come down slowly and quietly.

One by one everyone made it down the stairs until some wise guy decided to accidently hit the 'metal' pipe with his 'Metal' weapon and make a very loud noise .

"Ah...Shit.."Everything went silent as all heads went to us

I Look at Takashi who look as if he was ready to yell

'_Ah man i don't have my running shoes on!' _

"**RUN!"**Takashi yells as everyone began to run out the front door.

"Why did You yell!?We could've still made it if you hadn't yelled!"Saya yells at takashi

"Shut up and Run!"

One Boy was caught surrounded in between many of them, I wanted to help him but...It was already to late he was bit. It seems one of the girl's was his girl friend because she went back to die with him

I couldn't hear what was going on , I was to deep in thought

I look to the front to see Nanoha Looking at me worried. _'Would you do the Same for me if i die?'_I thought _'Or would you go to your beloved Yunno and stick with him...' _

"Why Did she go Back!?I told her it was already to late!"Saya says snapping me out of thought

"I can understand where she's coming from.."Shizuka says as I just stare at her"If the rest of the world is this bad...Maybe it'd be better to die with the person you love..."

"You Call Yourself a nurse!?"Saya yells

"Takagi-san Stay, calm down.."I tell her, rubbing my templet

"Shut Up Blondie!What makes you think you can just interfere!?"

"The fact that your causing to much attraction and the fact that i want to keep my friends safe!So shut the fuck up and run!"

I can't tell if her face is red from anger or if she's blushing

"You two must be really close, i'm envious"Saeko says smiling

_'Really close?What does that mean?' _

"Sensei the key!", Takashi yells as Shizuka opens the bus door and Gets into the driver seat, Kohta, Saya, Nanoha, Signum, Alisa ,Suzuka,Yunno, Hayate,Shamal, Vita, and the other group get on as well, leaving Takashi, Saeko, Rei and me outside_,' What the fuck am I Doing i'm just slamming my fist into their thick skulls, how does that help me kill them?' _

"I'll Shoot from the window!"Kohta says pulling a window down and shooting nails at some of 'them'.

"Ugh this isn't like my car!"Shizuka Says frustrated

"Is everyone on!?"Takashi Asks

"Yea!"Saeko says slamming her bokken swiftly onto One of 'their' heads

"Okay Get on!"Rei And saeko went in before takashi but he stopped when someone yelled "..-Take that!"

I turned to see another group running towards us

"Who's That?"I ask

"Shidou from class 3-A"Saeko tells me from the window

"Shidou..."I hear rei Say_,'Huh she looks mad' _

"We're ready to go!"Shizuka says

"Hold it for just a minute!"Takashi says

"They're coming from the front as well!If we wait much longer we won't be able to leave!"Shizuka tells him

_'They're so loud' _I thought to myself._ 'it's annoying' _

"Can't we just run them over!?"Takashi asks

"Will everyone be able to fit in here?"Saya asks while sweat dropping

Takashi was ready to jump out of the bus and save them untill rei stops him and holds him back"We're not going to save him!"She yells

"Rei!What the hell are you saying!?"Takashi yells

"We shouldn't save a person who is better of dead!"Rei Shots back

_'I can't take it they're so loud!' _I yell in my head,i look in one of the windows to see Nanoha kissing Yunno lightly on the lips

"Komuro..."I felt my blood boil

"What?"He looks at me as well as rei

"...Bat"He didn't even give me an answer as i take the bat out of his hands and began to run towards the other group

*_Thump Thump_*My heart...That was the first time i've seen them kiss on the lips

"Fate-chan!"I hear my name but don't turn back as i make my way towards the other group, slamming my bat onto 'their ' heads, i feel tears flowing down my cheek

*_Thump Thump_*It hurts...

I feel so Mad

*_Thump Thump_*..

I Made it closer to the group to see one specific scene between Shidou and one of his 'now' injured students

*_Thump Thump Thump_*

"S-Sensei!"His student calls out to him"I-I Twisted my ankle!"He grabbed onto shidou's leg

*_T-Thump T-Thump_*

"Oh dear is that so.."shidou says"Well then, this is where we part ways~"

*_Thump Thump_*

Shidou then kicked his studen's face"Get your hand's off me!"

*_Thump_...*

"The world has ended, weaklings are in no use of keeping alive!"

*_Thu_-*My heart just cracked along with my Anger

"**GET YOUR FUCKING ASS ON THE FUCKING BUS**!"I yell at The man who looks at me surprised and runs to the bus

I Get to the boy he just kicked before any of 'them' get to him and help him up.

"Are you alright?"I ask him_.'This boy wears glasses and he was kicked very hard on the face..he'll survive yea but from what i can tell i think getting glass in your eyes will make you blind' _

"I-I can't see!"The boy cries out

"It's alright calm down and trust me as your eyes, i will not be like that shidou person and just leave you behind.."I tell him and he just nods

I lead him straight towards the bus to see that 'they' were crowding the front. "Well Shit...That's not good"

I helped him quickly into the bus and close the door shut

I walk in only to hear shidou talk"You saved us, Is Busujima-san the one in charge?"

"We don't have anoyone like that we relied on each other to escape"Saeko tells the man

_'Good words Busujima-senpai, good words' _

"They're not human anymore..."I hear Shizuka say, so i quickly grab the medical kit and sit next to the boy who was injured because of shidou

"THEY'RE NOT HUMAN ANYMORE!"Shizuka yells Slamming on the gas making the bus move quickly, running over 'them'

"That's unaceptable, in order to survive a leader is absolutely necessary"Shido says with a grin as i wrap the boy's eyes with bandages

"Your going to regret this"Rei says to Takashi."You're definitly going to regret saving him!"

"Is there a reason why Reo-San doesn't like Idou-sensei?"Vita asks

"First off, It's Rei-san and Shidou-san, Vita-san"Saeko says"And i do not know the reason on why Miyamoto-san does not Like shidou-sensei"

"Vita you should start listening when people introduce themselves"Signum tells her

I Feel Saeko Stareing at me as I Make the bandages around the injured boy's eyes tight so it won't fall off

"Hey Shamal did I do this right?"I ask Shamal who was busy chating with Signum

She gets up and looks at the bandages"Yes you seem to have done everything correctly, just make sure the bandages aren't to tight"

"Kay'"I tell her and she goes back to her seat by signum

"I'm going to break throught the gate!"Shizuka yells, everyone took hold of something and held on as Shizuka ran over the gates

I Look back to see that Yunno and Nanoha were holding onto each other at the time.

_'Did she not even see me run out and save this boy?' _

"Fate-chan...Are you okay?"Hayate asks me as i move to sit in front of a certain person's seat

"I...I'm Fine..."The rest of the ride was fine quiet until some guy on shidou's group gets up and starts yelling, "Why do we have to be with you guys!?"

"You all decided on where to go with out concerning us!"He yells again, annoying me even more

"Wouldn't it have been better to just find some place we could hide out at in the dorms or at the school!?"I get up to yell but Shizuka Slammed onto the breaks making me fall atop someone, both my hands laying on this person's soft breast.

_'That's not good'_ I thought

"Oh Shit.."Hayate says out loud

"Oh My"Suzuka says"You Bold Girl~"

I look over to Nanoha who was Just stareing at me with an angered glare"FFFFFFaaattteee-cchaaaannn!"She Yells angry

I Look up to see that I was Groping...

"Oh my you have to stop tackling me Harlaown-san"

"Busujima-senpai!?"I quickly get up blushing"N-Nanoha That was an accident!"

Nanoha leans on Yunno's shoulder"Whatever...Harlaown-san"

I felt Like I was going to cry

'_That was the first time Nanoha called me by my last name...'_I thought to myself feeling even more sad, _' i need a hug...' _

All I do is hug Busujima-senpai and stay in between her breast to feel more comfort

"Harlaown-san?"Saeko asks confused

"Sorry I just need a hug right now.."I tell her_ 'Hope i don't fall asleep..' _

'_Oh God __what did i do to deserve this?' _

**=END=**

**Me:-Healed!-Hmm Short chapter...What can i say it's night time at where i'm at!And I wanted to get this chapter out before i go to sleep, I can't sleep with something like this on my mind **

**Fate:This chapter made me both frustraded and Disappointed TuT **

**Hayate:That's what you get for groping Saeko-san **

**Fate:Hayate I'm going to Punch You!-chases Hayate around- **

**Me:And to all you people who are wondering 'Hey, Why aren't the Nanoha Crew Using their devices?' Well here's your answer, They are normal average girl's with teenage problems, love issues , stress , and other shit~ Besides With Nanoha's 'Starlight breaker' She could, might, and want to take out a whole country so where's the fun in Kicking zombie ass if you have Magical devices/powers?, Get the point yet? Good Have a cookie -Hands out cookies to everyone who's read- **

**Fate:That's right Otaku-sama you have school tomorrow, right? **

**Everyone:-Gathers to listen- **

**Me:Ugh you just had to remind me Fate-chan!I Don't wanna go to school! **

**Saya:Hate to ruin Your mind/Fantasy but school is Good for you! **

**Me:Can i At least write one chapter each tuesday/thursday? **

**Fate:Sorry but when you have school you lose your laptop uses until the weekend, so finishing the next chapter will have to wait till next time **

**Me:Aww Man!, Well you all heard her, this weekends was awesome!Grab the camera's and head on home to get some re- **

**Saeko:Camera's? Otaku-sama your writing a story not filming A series **

**Me:Oh Hush Up!I can dream Saeko, I Can dream!Bye the way~~No 'Next Chapter' Hints!~~You'll all have to wait next weekend or stay up really late cause I sometimes sneak onto my laptop at night~~ **

**Fate:that is going against your Dad's contrac- **

**Me:Oh Sush!Enough of that I can do whatever I want!  
Anyways Bye-Nii!~ **


	5. Chapter 5:Running in the dead

**Chapter 5:Running in the dead **

**Cast and Author: **

**Me:Fufufufu I snuck onto meh laptop~~ **

**Fate:What are you doing!?You Have school tomorrow! . **

**Me:Bleehhh who cares!I sleep in class so i'll be fine! **

**Fate:That is so messed up! **

**Hayate:Fate-chan that's not how you get an idiot/otaku/pervert to listen to what her parents say~~ **

**Fate:oh? Why don't you try then Hayate.. =.= **

**Hayate:Right~~Otaku-sama if your asleep in class how will you flag (Dating sim reference) Your friends? **

**Me:Oh Shit your right!And I also Have a test on friday!Oh Shit...Anyways enjoy this chapter **

**=START=**

**(Fate's Pov.) **

Can someone write _**'Fuck My Life' **_on a piece of paper and hand it to me so I can hold it up as I jump off a cliff?

The fuck did I do wrong in life!? It went from "Colorful Rainbows and Unicorns" to 'The Fuck Just happened'.

I Decided to sit by Signum because she is the only one that I know and makes sense in my life!And she doesn't tease me!

Suzuka and Shamal are fucking scary when they tease.I Love them but...I almost piss myself when Suzuka smiles that 'oh so kind' smile of her's

Hayate...I Don't have to explain this one.

Vita and Alisa just watch me get tease, and they throw violent tantrums!

I Hate Yunno!

And Nanoha hates me!

For the others, I don't know because I don't really know them.

Now Can someone tell me what I did wrong in the other chap- I mean What I did wrong to make Nanoha mad?

Oh That's right!I fell atop Busujima-senpai and groped her!Who wouldn't get mad!?

But..._'Why was Nanoha Mad?' _

That's a question that's been lingering in my head

I stare out the window as i listened to this cute song that i downloaded onto my phone...i Lost the stupid connection forr calling but i still have my songs

_**[kimi e no ai o tsuzutta POEMU o okuri tsuzukete jyuugo-nen henji wa mada konai henji wa mada konai **_

_**For 15 years, I've been sending love poems to you. I still haven't received a reply. I still haven't received a reply. **_

_**ichinenme wa gamushara datta mainichi mainichi kakasazu kaita shitsuyou ni kitte o nameta kimi ni todoke boku no kokoro **_

_**In the 1st year I was quite bold. I wrote to you every single day, and licked the stamps tirelessly, hoping that my saliva (heart) would reach you.**___

_**ninenme mo gamushara datta ie ga moete mo kizukanu hodo fuku ga shita kara moeteiki kizukeba eri shika nokottenai **_

_**In the 2nd year I was still reckless. I had no idea my house was on fire. My clothes were burning from the bottom. When I came to my senses, only my collar was left**__**. **_

_**sannenme ni wa konarete kita mohaya bungaku no iki ni tasshita mixi no nikki de koukai shita MAIMIKU ga KANSUTO shita **_

_**In the 3rd year I became more mellow. I entered the field of literature. After I started publishing my work on mixi, my friend list gradually became maxed out. **_

_**yonenme ni zasshi ni toukou shita shakai mondai ni made hatten shita POEMU shu no shuppan ga kimatta boku wa SARARIIMAN o yameta **_

_**In the 4th year I submitted various pieces to magazines. I even started discussing social problems. After my poem collection was approved for publication, I quit working at my old company. **_

_**kimi e no ai o tsuzutta POEMU o okuri tsuzukete jyuugo-nen henji wa mada konai henji wa mada konai **_

_**For 15 years, I've been sending love poems to you. I still haven't received a reply. I still haven't received a reply. **_

_**gonenme ni wa PUROPOEMAA da F1 sou ni toku ni uketa dakedo boku wa ichizu dakara hoka no ko wa hijiki ga haeta daikon ni mieru **_

_**In the 5th year I had become a professional poet. I was especially popular among females age 20-34. However, since I was very earnest and faithful, all the other girls looked like nothing more than daikon. **_

_**rokunenme ni karada o kowashita sude ni POEMU wa nisen o koeta oreta koto ga nai hone ga nai kowashitenai naizou ga nai **_

_**In the 6th year I wrecked my health. The number of my poems had gone above 2000. Every one of my bones broke at least once. Every one of my organs was damaged at least once. **_

_**nananenme ni kanchou shita kyou wa kimi o nanni tatoe you EKUSUTORIIMU AIRON gake kana fukusou naiseki kuukan kana **_

_**In the 7th year I was back in top condition. What should I compare you to today? Maybe extreme ironing? Or maybe a complex inner product space? **_

_**hachinenme mo boku wa kawaranai kyou wa kimi o nanni tatoe you makushita jyuurokumai me no zenshou yuushou kana AMPA gata GURUTAMIN juyoudai kana **_

_**In the 8th year there wasn't any change in me. What should I compare you to today? Maybe a sumo wrestler one step away from the major league? Or maybe an AMPA glutamate receptor? **_

_**kimi e no ai o tsuzutta POEMU o okuri tsuzukete jyuugo-nen henji wa mada konai henji wa mada konai **_

_**For 15 years, I've been sending love poems to you. I still haven't received a reply. I still haven't received a reply. **_

_**kyuunenme boku wa jiko ni atta hidoku atama o uttarashii jibun no namae o wasureta boku datta ga kimi ga suki na koto dake wa oboeteta **_

_**In the 9th year an accident took place. It seemed like I had been hit in the head hard. Although I had forgotten even my own name, I managed to remember my love for you. **_

_**jyuunenme mo jyuuichinenme mo kioku wa modotte konakatta soredemo kimi ga suki datta tada tada henji ga hoshikatta **_

_**In the 10th and 11th years, my memory still hadn't returned. Nevertheless, I still loved you. I merely, merely wanted a reply. **_

_**jyuuninenme mo jyuusannenme mo kioku wa modotte konakatta mada mada kimi ga suki datta soreshika motteinakatta **_

_**In the 12th and 13th years, my memory still hadn't returned. I still, still loved you. My love for you was the only thing I had. **_

_**jyuuyonme ni mo mada modoranai mainichi ga kowakute fuan de kimi o hitome mitakatta kimi ni hitokoto iitakatta **_

_**In the 14th year my memory still hadn't returned. Everyday I felt scared and uneasy. I wanted to see you once more. I wanted to talk to you once more. **_

_**jyuugonenme ni kioku ga modotta zenbu omoidashite nakidashita boku wa omoidashite shimatta jyuugo-nen mae kimi ga shinda koto o **_

_**In the 15th year my memory returned. I remembered everything and started crying. I had finally remembered, that you had already died 15 years ago. **_

_**kimi e no ai o tsuzutta POEMU o kasanete ikeba itsuka todoku kana kimi no datta heya ni mainichi hourikonda kimi ga mou mienakutatte aishi tsuzukete yarunda demo mata aeru to omotta yo kimi wa mata inakunatta **_

_**Will my love poems reach you if I keep writing more and more? Everyday I tossed more poems into the room that used to be yours. Although you are no longer with me, I will still keep loving you. However, I thought maybe we'd be able to meet again someday. Once again, you left me. **_

_**kimi e no ai o tsuzutta POEMU o okuri tsuzukete jyuuroku-nen henji wa mada konai henji wa mada konai **_

_**For 16 years, I've been sending love poems to you. I still haven't received a reply. I still haven't received a reply. ] **_

I Wonder is my life like that?...Nanoha's not dead, yea I know that but...It's even worse... she's dating my enemy..

I seem to have been in a trance as I listened to the song cause I only got to see Rei kicking another boy's ass

_'Aww Man, I wanted to see more action!' _

**(Signum's Pov) **

Testarossa couldn't you have seated next to Busujima-san or Miyamoto-san?

Why me? I know you don't know this because I never express my emotions, but...my heart beats when i'm around you.  
Only Hayate-sama know's about my little crush on you...Can't you have seated in a chair alone!?Or is it..You want to sit by me!?

I side glanced at Testarossa, a little smile forming on my face.

'_She's so cute when she's not paying attention..She seems to me focused more on her song then on what is going on in the world'._

I looked at her curious on what she was listening to

"What the Fuck are you stareing at!"A hear a male's voice call out, he seems to be talking to testarossa who was stareing at him like she wanted to kick his ass,  
_'Testasrossa Pay attention to your surroundings more!'._

I sweat drop as she doesn't even do anything

_'Can she even see when she's not paying attention!?The boy is talking to her but she won't even budge' _

"Why are you acting like this?"Busujima stands up and asks him

"Urk..I Hate This girl!"He tells her

'_Why would you hate her if she is new to the school!?" _

"Why would you hate her if She is new to the school?"Thank you for reading my mind Busujima-san

"Tsk!I-I just do!She's stareing at me like she wants to Kick my a-"

The boy didn't have time to Say anything, because he had just had his oxegyn knocked out from Miyamoto Slamming her weapon onto his gut

I Winched as he fell iin pain ckutching the spot miyamoto just hit

I look at Fate who was finally paying attention

_'Do you like violence or something!?' _

"No not really violence isn't the right answwer for everything"I hear Fate tell me, Shocking/Surprising me

"H-How did you-!?"

"It's written all over your face"Fate tells me

***Clap Clap Clap* **

**(Fate's Pov) **

I turn to see Shidou-Pedo Clapping, That's right!I Know he's a pedo!So You readers out there that are kids please Stay 12...maybe 50 feet away from this Pedo.

"Miyamoto-san, Wonderful, Good Job!"He tells Rei, 'Hmm What Did she do?'

"However, to keep fights like from breaking out, I think we should try a little idea i had"Shidou grins a pedo grin"We need a leader!A leader for us!~"

"And let me guess only one person should shoulder this burden?"Saya asks pushing her glasses up,' Got to addmit she looks, cute in glasses'

"I'm a teacher Takagi-san and you all are students"He tells us, Damn Pedo...

"So how about it"He turnns to the back"Would you all Agree with me by clapping your hands?"

I was suurprised how he had everyone in the back wrappeed around his fingers and his twisted pedo mind,, because everyonoe in the back began to clap

"So that's it then~~From now on I am the leader~~"

"Signum!This Pedo is annoying!"I whisper to the pinkette beside me, and she giggles

Rei seems to have gotten angered by Shidou's speech because she jumped out of the Micro-bus, beginning to walk away, and only to have Takashi stop her.

But before takashi followed, said a few words:

"It sounds like I won't be able to do anything to change her mind", He says wiping the sweat of his forehead"She's just a lost cause"

That angered Takashi

I watched the two chat outside, yelling at each other

I wanted to help get Rei back onto the bus but...I already Dug my own grave by Getting Nanoha to call me 'Harlaown-san'

_'Ugh those words still hurt!'_

I Look at Nanoha who seems to have been looking at me, because she turned away before I could get a glimspe of her eyes

As I looked back to Takashi's and Rei's direction I see another bus in a far distance speeding towards them

_'Shit!I don't think i can get to them in time!_

_'_I Didn't run but i got to the front of the bus quick enough to yell "KOMURO-SAN MIYAMOTO-SAN, BUS!"

Takashi turned to see the bus speeding towards them, getting closer and closer each second.

The bus hit a car and slid on it's side.

Takashi held onto Rei as the car the bus had Slammed into Exploded, along with the bus, Half the street engulfed in flames, blocking takashi and rei from us

Saeko Got off the Bus along with me,"Komuro-kun are you alright!?"Saeko yells

"Let's meet up at the Higashi Police station!"I heard Takashi's voice

"What Time!"Saeko yells back

"5 O'Clock!"He continues on"If not today then tomorrow at the same time!"

Saeko nods, I look to the side of her to see 'them' coming out of the bus .

'They' were walking towards us on fire but saeko hadn't noticed so I took her hand and brought her back into the bus,  
Thinking_,'Maybe...Just Maybe I can give up on Nanoha and move onto someon else...But __who__?' _

**=END=**

**Cast and author: **

**Me:See it was short!SO now i have like 5 hours to sleep! **

**Fate:Hold on a minute!Who am I going to Fall in love with!? **

**Me:Oh Fate-chan Did I say 'Love'?~~ **

**Fate:S-Shut up! **

**Saeko & Signum:-Walking buy drinking some tea- **

**Me:-side glances at them while smirking-your little 'lover' or your 'lover's' could be really close~~ **

**Fate:Oh no!I Remembered this was a "FateXHarem" Story!Oh God what did I Do!? **

**Me:If it'll help Nanoha..(Or Saeko Or someone else)..will Be your main lover~~ **

**Fate:I Heard That! **

**Me:See you on the weekend or...Tomorrow Night~~ By the way the way the songs name is "A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 years"By VY2 Tell me your emotions when you read the song lyrics, Was it Sad, Average, or like my abnormal Friend's, Funny? Anyways, Bye-nii!~~ **


	6. Chapter 6:Running in the Dead Part 2

**Chapter 6:Running From the dead (Part 2) **

**Cast and Author **

**Me:Ughh!Maybe i should wait for the weekend I'm feeling really ill! =3= **

**Fate:I Know Right!I've been saying you should pay attention the whole time! **

**Signum:Testarossa pleas calm down, Otaku-sama has to think of what to put in thie chapter **

**Me:Listen to Signum Fate-chan! **

**Fate:UGH! **

**Hayate:Umm Otaku-sama stop stressing Fate-chan out she might die from stress **

**Me:But... **

**Fate:?-stare- **

**Me:It's fun to tease Fate-chan~ **

**Fate:You Like to tease me too!? **

**Me:Signum Say the word's please~~ **

**Signum:Otaku-sama doesn't own HOTD or MGLN **

**Me:Enjoy!~~ **

**(Fate's Pov) **

"We can't keep going this way!"Signum tells Shizuka

"I know i'll take us to a diffrent route!"Shizuka Tells us

I sit by Hayate as Shizuka drove the bus into a diffrent route

"Did anything happen to Nanoha while I was outside?"I whisper to her'there I go again thinking about Nanoha'

"All I know is that while Yunno was Swaping spit with her, He was eye fucking that girl in the back"Hayate tells me,  
pointing at The girl that was chating with two other girl's that were apart of Shidou's group

"Ughhh I knew it! He is Cheating on her!"I whisper/ Yell to the girl

"Who's cheating on who?"Saya asks, making me annoyed

"That is something personal"I tell her

"Ugh Fate-chan stop being so Grumpy~~"Hayate Hugs my left arm

"Hayate i will hurt you if you try to grope me"I tell her

"Fate-chan...I Would never do that to you~~"Hayate says with a grin on her face

"Yea...I don't believe you"Hayate stares dramatically at me as I move to sit by Saeko

I stared out the window for a Few seconds, then those seconds turned to minutes, then to hours until Shidou Speaks up

"Let's work together for our Mutual Survival, We will not be forgotten like the Rest of Fujimi HIghschool!, Komuro-Kun and Miyamoto-san did not fit in with us!"He tells everyone

_'Ugh Can't we move any faster!?'_ Shizuka had droven us into a traffic Jam where people in car's honked on their horns, people walking began complaining, and Tantrums starting seems the police department and or armyy is taking control of the situation.

""This is getting annoying!"I yell "What are you a Fuckin priest!? Can't you just **SHUT** the fuck up and sit down!?""I seriously wanted to scream that at the man

"This is getting bad.."Saya tells Everyone (Me,Saeko,Shizuka,Kohta,Signum,Shamal,Vita,Hayate, Alisa, Suzuka,Nanoha, and Ferret Boy)

"Your right Look at his followers..they're so fucked up right now"I tell them only to get stared at"What Everyone swears in life!"

"Harlaown-san I think you should stop swearing"Nanoha tells me

_'Fuck My Life' _

"Can't we just leave the bus?That sounds like a much better plan then staying in this fu-...Then staying here!"I tell them

"That is a good plan Fate-chan"Suzuka tells me with her scary Smile

_'Is she mad at me or something or is she naturally scary!?' _

"I think i'm naturally scary Fate-chan"Suzuka tells me

"H-How did you-!?"

"Oh Nevermind the details~"Suzuka giggles

_'Are you god!?If you are stop teasing me and give me my __'awesome life' __back!' _

"Ohh Umm Speaking of which where do you live Takagi-san?"Shizuka asks her

"Just like Komuro, on the other side of the onbetsu bridge"Saya says shrugging

I forgot we were on a bridge, huh, I should pay attention more

"Uhhh My family's gone right now so i'll just go where you go Takagi-san"Kohta speaks up

"And where is your family Hirano-kun?"Signum asks politely

"My dad's in holland on buisness and my mom is in paris right now"Kohta says shyly

"Since when was your life like Some outdated fictional character!?"Saya asks the boy

"If this were a written out story on a Fansite your Dad would be captian of a passenger ship from another country"I tell him

"Umm...Fansite?..Anyways that was my Grandpa and my grandma was a Violinist"Kohta says rubbing the back of his head in embaressment

"I-It's Perfect.."Saya sweat drops

"So what are you going to do i want to come?"Shizuka says

"Are you sure?"Saya asks her

"I don't have any family and my relatives all live far away"Shizuka replys

"What!?No family?"I ask her, that's a surprise

"Yes..Is there a problem with that?"

"No,No,No!I'm just surprised because your so beautiful!"I tell her_,'Why is it when I say nice things I always feel like i'm doing something wrong!?' _

"T-Thank You..B-But I really don't have family"Shizuka says blushing

"A-Anyways, W-We'd like to come as well.."I tell them"I Don't like pedo-sens- I mean Shidou-sensei"

"Where are your Families?"Saeko asks us

"Me and Suzuka's parents went out to travel someplace, so they might be fine"Alisa tells us

"My Parents and siblings are scary so I know they'll be okay"Nanoha speaks up, making me remember the time her Dad almost beat me up for accidentally groping his precious little girl.

"Me,Signum,Shamal and Vita Live with my Uncle only, and I think he went out on a trip somewhere to meet my cousin"Hayate speaks up

"My Mum went to London for Personal reason and I don't care about my dad"Yunno tells us

"What about you Harlaown-san?"Saeko asks

"My Brother Is okay sicne he's Stubborn and probably would lock himself, along with Lindy-san and his girlfriend, amy, up in the house until everything seems okay, and Lindy-san probably would be in the house bothering Chrono-nii"I tell them

"Who is Lindy-san?"Shizuka asks

"Lindy Harlaown is Fate's Mother"Vita says

"Why don't you just call her 'Mom' like every other normal person does?"Saya asks me

"Cause i'm abnormal and the reason why i do that is something personal, i'll tell you guys once i know you guys"

"What's wrong everyone?We're suppose to be working together!"Shidou says

"It's a bit embarassing to say but we have our own goals, this isn't a school trip so we don't have an obligation to associate with you"Saya says

_'Finally something that isn't annoying comes out of her mouth!', _I thought to myself

"I see you've already decided, so please, be my guest and do as you please, Takagi-san"He tells her"Japan is a free country after all~"

"However..Marikawa-sensei is in big trouble, we cannot afford to lose our nurse"Shidou licks his lips.

"Well Marikawa-sensei, You stay here and Takagi-san and her friends may le-"

"Listen up Pedo!I Played your games long enough!"I walk up to him and push him into a seat"Sit the fuck down and watch us get off this fucking bus to find the others!"

"And if I Do not list-"

**"YOU LISTEN OR I'LL CUT YOUR DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" **I yell, i'm so pissed off

"We are getting off this bus! We are going to find the other two!And we are never seeing your face again y'here!"I tell him

"'We as in me,Busujima-senpai, Marikawa-sensei, Hirano, Princess Bubblegum-"

"Hey!That's not my name!"

"-,Nanoha ,Alisa ,Suzuka, Signum, Shamal,Vita, and Ferret boy!"I finish,ignoring whatever Saya said"And after we get off this bus...If i see your face ever again..Let's just say you'll be somewhere where you belong!"

Shidou looked at me frightened and like he was ready to piss himself

"Let's go!"I tell everyone

"You Really are manly"Saeko tells me as we get off the bus

"Yea umm i'm a girl"I tell her as I Sweat drop 'hmm' I turn to the side to see Nanoha Glareing at me intensely.

_'Ah Fuck Did I do something Wrong, Again!?' _

**End of Chapter 6 **

**Me:Yaya I'm done with this chapter! **

**Fate:good for you now get to sleep! **

**Me:ugh Meanie! **

**Saeko:I have to say Fate-san you really were manly in this chapter **

**Fate:B-Busujima-san **

**Saeko:Saeko is alright by me Fate-san **

**Me:Oooohhh Fate-chan you should save game cause your flagging some hearts tonight!~~ **

**Fate:S-Shut up!=/= **

**Me:Anyways bye-nii**


	7. Chapter 7:Dead Night Part 1

**Chapter 7:Dead Night**

**Cast and Author:**

**Me:Ugh it past the weekends!=A= I never even got one chapter out on the weekends!**

**Fate:And You Still have homework 'from' the weekend.. =3=**

**Me:Shuddap Fate-chan~~**

**Fate:No~~Do your Homework~~**

**Me:Shit!-turns to Saya-Saya-chan can you do my homework**

**Fate:Saya tell Otaku-sama She has to do her own work!**

**Saya:First off, Noo, Otaku-sama Do your own work, I have better things to do, and Second, Stop dragging me into your wars!**

**Me:=3= Meanie...**

**Fate:Otaku-sama doesn't own anything enjoy the story!~ -Happy-**

**Me:Yea Yea what she said =3= by the way if your all wondering what Takashi and rei are doing, Alone...Together...Boy&Girl...They're just having a heart to heart conversation...Thought wrong about what i just said?...You have a mind like me my friend~~**

**Hayate:I think others with the same Thought as you is a bad thing to have in life**

**Me:Oh Shush Up Hayate-chan =3=**

**(Fate's Pov)**

_'Okay we're finally off the bus...but what the fuck do we do now!?' I _looked over to Saeko"Umm...Busujima-senpai..What now?"

"We Look for Komuro-Kun and Miyamoto-San Of course"She tells me

"Okay Show us the way...Honestly have we ever been to this side of the town Hayate-chan?"I Ask Hayate who was looking around curiously

"Uhhhh Fate-chan We've all been around here..I think You haven't though because you just lock yourself up in your room everyday after school ends, either your in your room or your following Nanoha-chan around..."Hayate tells me

"Seriously!?"I never knew they've all been here except me

"Yea seriously We went here to go shopping once..Remember?"Nanoha asks me intensely

"U-Uhh!Y-Yea of course I remember!"No i don't Remember!I was to Busy Stareing at your beauty

"BullShit~"Yunno Says looking away with a grin on his face

"Suddap Ferret"I tell him with Anger glittering in my eyes

"Testarossa calm do-"I cut her off

"Signum Just call me Fate already!I Don't want to hear the name!"I tell her,'That name rmeinds me of...'her''

**(Signum's Pov)**

_'I-I can call her Fate now? _'I felt my cheeks heat up"F-Fate-san c-calm down". Damn i can't help but stutter i mean who wouldn't it's embaressing!

I felt Nanoha's cold Glare on me, I Also felt like Saying this 'Bleeh!I get Fate-'chan''but i didn't want to, again it was to embaressing to do stuff like that

"My My Now Aren't you happy you get to call Harlaown-san, 'Fate', Signum-san"Saeko tells me

"D-Do not tease me Busujima-san"Damn I guess this is how Fate feels when we tease her

**(Hayate's Pov)**

_'Fate-chan your to dense.._'Greetings readers, I finally get to show you what i se-..Ahem i meant _'Can Fate-chan get any denser and idiotic then she is now?...Hmm I wonder'_

**Let's See Fate's Harem status shall we:**

**Report:(Fate's Harem Status):**

_Nanoha-chan and Fate's relationship went from 'Best of Best friends' to 'Friends', Ouch that gotta hurt_

_Signum's Status with Fate-chan seems to rise as we speak of it, they are now at the 'Friend's' Level instead of 'Knows each other'_

_For Busujima-senpai and Fate-chan , they match perfectly but thay seem to be 'Just friend's' but that could rise any moment now_

_Takagi-san and Fate-san seem to be at the level of 'Getting to know of'_

_Shizuka-sensei and Fate-chan...They seem okay enough but I don't know if this nurse is Ditzy/Clumsy or A Seductive woman underneath so it's hard saying if they'll match or something_

_Vita-chan seems to be avoiding Fate-chan for some reason_

_Shamal and Suzuka-chan...I think they tease her for 'intrest' ,' attention', and or 'Pleasure', 'Shit Sadists are scary, Also I think Suzuka-chan preteneded to be mad in the first chapte-(A/N:Me:NOT IN SCRIPT!)...I think Suzuka pretended to be mad at me for almost saying 'I loved you' to Alisa because she's trying to cover up her true feelings, but I can see right thorugh her tricks, 'heh i did that before~'_

_Alisa-chan seems to Be 'Friend's' with Fate-chan_

_And my relationship with Fate-chan would be. 'Akaward/Bestfriend's'_ , That's good enough for me..

**(Fate's Pov)**

_'Why does Hayate look Like she stepped in dog shit?_'I Stared at the girl who looked as if someone had just told her she annoys me.

"-Hey Look!"I heard and turned around to see Komuro and Miyamoto on a motorcycle. _'Aww man i wanna ride a motorcycle!_'

"Komuro-kun!Miyamoto-san!"Saeko says and runs up to them

"Miyamoto-san!"Shizuka says happily

"Shizuka-sensei!~"The two hugged

_'Eheheh hot...what am i thinking i need to keep my image up!'_

"Harlaown-san..."Nanoha calls out to me

"Y-Yes?"

"Wipe your nose you perv"Nanoha says with a slight blush on her cheek...wait blush?That means I can still have my Nanoha back!Yay!

_'Did she just say' wipe my nose'?_', I put a hand to my nose and looekd at my hand only to see blood"Oh Shit!"

"Oh my someone's being dirty~"Shamal says as she takes out a tissue and shoves it up my nose so the blood won't go squirting out

"Pervert!"Saya yells into my ear

_'Damn Banshee!Stop yelling!' i_ thought as i began to sulk

"Fate-chan's such a Perverted Cutie, as always~~"Hayate tells me

_'Damn you Hayate-chan!'_ I felt like jumping off the bridge but Signum or I think Busujima-senpai wouldn't allow that, Maybe Shamal or Suzuka though..

"Hope you don't mind we left Pedo-Sensei"I tell takashi and rei

"I'm actually glad you guys left him"Rei says giggling when i called Shidou 'pedo'

"Me too..I mean who can stand a person like that?"Takashi says making me side glance Yunno who shivers from my spine chilling Glare of death

"I know right, Fate-chan had to throw a whole tantrum just for us to get out of the bus"Hayate says

"That's right~What was the tantrum about again?"Suzuka says with a calm expresison and calm smile

"I think it was somethign about 'Cutting off one's Penis and shoving it down his Mouth'"Shamal says with the same expression, unlike everyone else who was blushing

_'DAMN ARE YOU TWO NUN'S!?GOD!?HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH THAT EXPRESSION!?'_ I seriously am scared of those two sadistic women'

"So what now?It's almost Night"Alisa asks

"We'll need some Place to stay till morning.."Vita says"How about a Mallet Sho-"

"No.."Hayate finishes"We should go to Sex Sh-"

"NO!"Everyone yells at the girl, cathcing her off gaurd

"Oh I know!how about my friend's house?"Shizuka suggests

"Does That sound okay to everyone?"Saeko asks

"Yup sounds terrific to me~~I could totally use a bath"Hayate says

"Me too, and i'm tierd from running around"Nanoha speaks up and tells Hayate

"I guess Shizuka-sensei's friend's house is where we'll be going"Takashi speaks up

"Komuro-Kun take Shizuka-sensei and Drive her off to Her friend's house, we'll follow"Signum tells the boy who only nods ands hops onto the motorcycle again

Shizuka Hopped onto the back and the two drove off.

"Ugh More walking!Fate-chan carry me!"Hayate tells me her arms held out

"Nooooo I'm not your Slave!"I say lazily, ugh we have to walk more

"Meanie!"

"Oh Sush!"I tell her, sweat dropping as her pout grows bigger"How am I suppose to carry you?"I sigh in defeat as Hayate gives me a bright smile

"You can always give me a piggy back ride!~"I didn't get a chance to answer because Hayate had just jumped onto my back, almost making me fall forward

"Damnit Hayate!I almost fell!"I tell the girl who was laying her head on my right shoulder"Do anything funny and i'll drop you on your ass"

"Puu Meanie"I Show her a sample of what i meant by doing something 'funny' by pretending to drop her but i guess that plan backfired because she started to choke me

**"*Choke***A-Air!"I support her weight by placing my Arms under her thighs again

"Haha!Your plan Backfired!"Hayate Laughs

"Shut Up!"Saya yells at the two of us

As we walked in peace I Dozed off again and I began to feel Nanoha's glaring Get more cold and deadly

"Oh my Fate-chan do you plan to keep your hands there?"Suzuka tells me with that scary expression of her's

"Huh?Where are my hands?"I seemed to have misplaced my hands because instead of my hands on hayate's thighs they were on her ass

"Fufuf Fate-chan's such a little perv"hayate tells me making me drop her on her ass"Oww!"

"Damnit hayate why didn't you speak up before!?"

"I Did but you were do busy stareing at Busujima-senpai's ass"Hayate tells me with that perverted smirk of hers

"I was not!"I object

"U-ummm w-we all actually saw you stareing"Hirano tells me nervously

"Yes Yes we did you little perv!"Saya yells

_'I should REALLY start paying attention!'_,I thought as I look at saeko who was only smiling at me with a slight blush on her cheek

"So Fate-chan swings that way~"Shamal says to me

"S-Shamal!"I felt blood rush to my cheeks

"Ah look we made it to Shizuka-sensei's friend's house"Signum speaks up, pointing at Takashi and Shizuka who were waving at us

"Ugh!Finally!"Hayate says happily"Carry me in slave!"She tells me

"Hayate your so Lazy"I tell her only to get a hurt expression from her

"I'll help you in Hayate~"nanoha tells her then grabs her leg and Drags her in

_'Scary.._', I thought as we follow them in

"Holy Shit this place is big!"I say outloud getting everyone's attention

"Well yea this is my friend's house"Shizuka says

"what type of friend do you have?"Saya asks annoyed

"My Friend Is apart of that special assult thingy "Shizuka says thinking exactly what her friend does

"enough with the 'thingy' ending Just say she works in a special assult team!"Saya yells"How are you even a Nurse!?"

"Puuu Meanie!"Shizuka says dramatically

"Enough of this, who wants to take a bath?"Signum asks

All of us raised our hands except for the boys of course

We stayed like that for a few Seconds

"Fate-chan put your hand down"Hayate tells me

"Eeeehhh!?"I looked at them shocked"Why me!?"

"Because Fate-chan We already know your a perv.~"Hayate again tells me making me want ot hit her

"Meanie's!"I tell them 'I'm hurt'

I look to saeko who mouth's a 'Sorry'

Signum does the same thing

"T-Testarossa y-you can hang out with us"Hirano tells me

I turn to him"A friend!"I say happily

"Friend!"He says this time

"Friend?"I turn to Takashi

"U-Uh yea friends!"

I then turn to Yunno, "Bitch"I say to him with Hate in my eyes

"Pervert"he spat back

"Ferret!"

"Mother Fucker!"

"Cheater!"

"Panty Collector!"

"It's on now, Teme!"

"Bring it!"Yunno says being held back by Nanoha as Takashi and Kohta held me back

Minutes passed as Takashi and Kohta Dragged me upstairs as Ferret boy stayed downstairs and the girl's in the bath.

"Hmph Why did you two stop me from kicking his ass?"

"Cause You'd cause to much attention and maybe kill him instead of beat him up"Takashi tells me

"No fun Takashi-chan, you are no fun"

"Drop the '-Chan' will ya"He tells me sweat dropping

"Anyways, I spy a little 'Suspicous' locked locker behind you, Kohta-chan"

They turned to face the object I was talking about, It was a big locker with a combination lock on it

"well fuck.."we all say at the same time, at that time we hear the other girl's laughing and having fun

"Well sounds like they're having fun.."I tell the two and get a nod from both"huh?"

I see a crowbar and pick it up"we could always 'crack' it open"

"Good Idea Fate-san!"Kohta tells me as I place the crowbar in Place, the three of us Placed our hands on the crowbar and pushed on it with all our strength to open the right side of the locker, then we did the left side.

I again zoned out as Kohta-chan talked about the gun's and ammo we found in the Lockers, _'What kind of friend does Shizuka-sensei have!?'_

"You really know a lot about guns Kohta-chan"

"Of course I do!~Guns are whatI do best on!"he says

"Did you larn this from airsoft guns?"I ask

"Hell No they were real guns~"

"You Handled a real gun!?"Me and takashi ask in unison

"When I was in America I went to army training..A blackwater instructer took me under his wing and taught me for a month"

"Holy Shit good thing we're not enemies or we'll be fucked by now"I tell him

The girl's laughters got louder

"This is no fair!i'm a girl too!"I complain

"Yea but your classified as a 'pervert' right now because of your previous actions.."takashi tells me making me sweat drop

"they've gotten louder.."Kohta says

"That's fine, 'they' react to sound and we aren't the loudest ones here"Takasi points out to the bridge we were on before, Now there were more people and there was still a blockade.

"Ugh It's just like in the movie's!"Takashi says

"Like Resid**t E**l or something Maybe like Hi** Sc***l Of T** De*d"I tell them

"Huh Maybe more like Hi** Sc***l Of T** De*d"Kohta comments

"Yea your right but there's more people here"

"way more"Takashi finishes

I look outside to see people going on strike"They Do that for something like this but not bullying!?"

"Ugh!Why couldn't they go on strike for bullying!?"

"Maybe they're stupid?"Takashi says

***BANG BANG***

"Ugh Now they're shooting at Shit"I say looking at the TV in the room we were in we watched the news untill it stopped broadcasting, I wasSitting in the middle of the bed as Kohta sat on the right side of me and Takashi sat on the floor, leaning on the bed.

"This is bad, they won't be able to do anyting against 'them' until it gets light outside"Takashi says

"EEK!"I hear kohta-chan gasp, until I was suddenly pulled into a bear hug from Marikawa-sensei, who was...Naked!?

_'Do you have some pride in you woman!?'I_ thought as she kissed my forehead,"Faatteee-cchaaann~~"

"M-M-M-Marikawa-sensei are you drunk!?Did you sneak somthing into your system!?"I ask

"Maybe~~"She tells me before she moved onto Kohta"Kohta-chan!~"

Kohta looked confused and nervous until Shizuka pulled him and kissed his cheek making him have a nosebleed

"Sensei,Shh!Tone it down a bit"I tell her has She Kissed Takahi's cheek making him blush

"Nooo!It's So quiet outisde, It''s scary!So I'm gonna talk like this!:she tellsme with a cute Frown

_'How old are you exactly!?'_

"Koht-"I looked at kohta who was passed out from all the blood lost

"Takashi-chan wake Kohta-chan up and Be lookout!"I whisper/Yell

"Y-Yes Ma'am"He tells me before grabbing some cold towels and placeing them on Kohta

I Carried Shizuka-sensei the same way i carried Hayate...A piggie back ride

_'Damnit!I just remembered she's only wearing a towel!'_

Can someone please slap me for being an idiot!?

I placed my hands under her ass"Moouuu~~Fate-chan your touching my butt you little cute perv~~"

"I'd be lying if i said I didn't enjoy this~"I say outloud

"Mou!What are you enjoying Fate-chan?"I see Hayate and a blushing Nanoha Before me along with a drunk Rei who passes by me and to where Takahsi and Kohta are.

"U-Umm Being here in your prescense?"

"Oh be quiet you flirt"Hayate comments

"I am no Flirt!"

"Whatever you say~~"Hayate Shot back"By the way, Vita, Alisa, Suzuka ,Yunno and Takagi-san are asleep, Signum Shamal and Busujima-senpai are in the kitchen cooking Dinner and tomorrow's lunch"she walks back downstairs to get some shut eye as well.

I Look at Nanoha who looks sad and guilty

_'Why...Why Do you look sad..tell me I want to make you happy...Seeing you smile is what keeps me Alive, Nanoha-chan..'_

"F-Fate-chan can we talk?".."Nanoha asks Blushing

"H-Huh U-Umm Alright!Uh Let me just put Shizuka-sensei down and get a cup of milk"

"Mou stop drinking milk!How am I suppose to catch up to you in Height"Nanoha says still blushing

I sweat drop and bring Shizuka down stairs to find Alisa,Vita,Suzuka and Hayate on the ground with a blanket over them sleeping,Ferret boy sleeping on the small couch as Saya slept on the big couch'How the hell does that count as clothes!?'

I don't think the clothing Saya was wearing even counted as Clothes!

I placed Shizuka Down and put another Blanket on her, then walked to the kitchen.

"Is that Harlaown-san?"I hear Seako's voice

"Fate-san Dinner will be ready soon"I then hear Signum's voice along with a giggling Shamal

"You three are life savers!"I freeze in place at the scene I was seeing

Signum and Shamal wore over exposed clothing but for Saeko...I think I might die from blood loss because saeko is only wearing her underwear and an Apron, I-I mean it's every guy's dream to see his wife do something like that for him but let's face the fact's..I'm a fucking girl!

"what's wrong Fate-san?"Signum asks finally catching the drift and blushing hard

"Oh dear Fate-chan please be gentle when you Ravish me"Shamal tells me almost pulling her shirt off

"No no no no, Stop that!I am not ravishing anyone"

"Fuu No Fun~"Shamal says putting some stuff in the fridge

"A-Anyways..B-Busujima-s-senpai..S-Signum..Shamal..Y-your clothing is..well...intresting"I blush

"There weren't any clothes that fit us, so we'll be in these clothing until the laundry is finished"

"I-I see.."I prepare a glass of milk and chug it down

"Hmm..Didn't expect you to be a milk person"Shamal says"Can I know what type's of milk you like?"

"Signum control's shamal's sadistic/perverted side please"I tell signum,totallly ignoring Shamal

"Fuu!Fate-chan you meanie"Shamal says pouting and hugging me"You can always Chain me u-"

"Don't finish that please"I sweat drop as I remember Nanoha is waiting for me"Well gotta go, Nanoha's waiting for me"i felt like i was smiling like an idiot

"Go On then girl's can be weak at times like these"Saeko says

"Even you too Busujima-senpai?"I ask"Wait Busujima-senpai!I'm a girl too"

She ignores me and continues"We're friend's now, so call me Saeko"She tells me not even turning away from the stove

"S-Sae.."

"Practice Is needed"I sweat drop

I walk to where Nanoha is and sit next to her on the staircase.

"Fate-chan.."

"Nanoha..I'm Sor-"

"No fate-chan..I'm sorry!"She says tearing up

_'I think My life is finally taking a trip back to heaven!~~'_

**Dead Night:TO BE CONTINUED ...**

**Fate:I'm actuually pretty happy you stayed up to finish this chapter o/w/o**

**Me:I know you'd be happy Fate-chan**

**Nanoha:I'm pretty happy too!I couldn't stand being mean to Fate-chan!**

**Fate:Nanoha..o/o**

**Nanoha:I-I didn't mean i-it like that baka!-Tsundere mode-/**

**Saeko:Fate-San I am as well happy that you finally get to call me 'Saeko' in the story now..^/^**

**Fate:Saeko-san..^/^**

**Signum:I-I am as well...=/=**

**Hayate:what's up with all the blushing and fighting for Fate-chan's Heart about!?**

**Me:[Save's Fate-chan's game]Flag's are being raised and Fate-chan's life is actually going down the good path..Maybe~till next time-**

**Fate:What do you Mean Maybe!?**

**Me:Byee-Nii~~**


	8. Chapter 8:Dead Night Part 2

**Chapter 8:Dead Night Part 2 **

**Cast and Author: **

**Me:Yay!~Chapter 8~~ **

**Fate:Again!You Have school!Tomorrow!Go to sleep! **

**Me:But me ish not sleepeh **

**Fate:You went from Stupid to idiot!Nanoha-chan please tell otaku-sama to go to sleep **

**Nanoha:F-Fate-chan ,I don't think you've read the script yet ^/^ **

**Fate:Huh Why?-reads script and pauses- **

**Me:So want me to Finish this Chapter on Saturday, Fate-chan? **

**Fate:N-No Otaku-sama Y-You..I-I'll let this slide just for- **

**Hayate:-Whispers into Fate's ear-The (Bleep) Scenes between me and some of the girl's **

**Fate:..-The (Bleep) Scenes between me and some of the girl's...Wait!?What!?Damnit Hayate! **

**Me:-Scribble Scribble/Hands paper to Saeko-Fufufuf~ **

**Saeko:-reads- "Otaku-sama doesn't own Anything except for Fate-chan as her Bitch" **

**Fate:I am no bitch! And you own nothing! **

**Me:Bitch please~ **

**Nanoha:Starligh- **

**Me:I-I'm just kidding Nanoha-chan!~~ **

**Nanoha:Good~~ **

**Me:Hayate stop jabbing me with a spoon! **

**Hayate:-Slowly puts spoon away- **

**(Previously on supernatu- I Mean 'What did I Do to deserve this?') **

**"Nanoha..I'm Sor-" **

**"No Fate-chan..I'm sorry!"Nanoha says tearing up **

**'I think My life is finally taking a trip back to heaven!~~' **

**(Now:) **

**(Fate's Pov) **

'Is Nanoha finally seeing how depressed I am without her!~'I felt like Slapping Ferret boy in the face and yelling "Who won now bitch!"

_'Oh How I'd want to do that~' _

"N-Nanoha?"I ask a little confused, I'm both happy and confused_,'Why is she apologizing now?She's not drunk right!?' _

"F-F-Fate-chan I-I'm So S-Sorry I-I was Mean to you!I-I just didn't like it when y-you Looked at other girl's besides me!"

_'I think i might die!She's so adorable!But wait did she just admit she's jealous?~'_Oh god thank you for being on my side right now

"E-Eeeh?W-what do you mean by that Nanoha?"

Her face grew even more red then before

"I-I..I didn't mean I was jealous or anything!I-I meant that y-your my most precious best friend in the entire universe and y-your not paying at-attention to me"

_'Nanoha your such a cute Tsundere~',_I thought as I felt my nose begin to bleed

"F-Fate-chan your nose!"Nanoha made me sit on a Staircase step and sat on my lap, wiping my nose with her shirt

_'No That'll make the nosebleed worse!use a tissue not your shir-Hmm Actually that's a pretty good view of your breast Nanoh-'_I Felt like slapping myself _'Ah Shit I am a pervert!' _

"N-Nanoha"

"Fate-chan...B-Buldge?"Nanoha looks down to my private area, ya'know,_ 'Where the sun don't shine' _

'Ah Shit I totally forgot about my...Let's just call it 'Little Friend''I thought sweat dropping

"Fate-chan...Do you have a pe-"

"Uh Yea?"Don't finish that sentence Nanoha!Your a sweet innocent Angel!~

"Then More fun for us~"Nanoha says seductively

***Gulp* **Looks like this little angel isn't an actual 'Innocent' Angel as i thought she would be...

'_I'm in heaven!~~'_I felt that way but I also felt guilty, _'Nanoha's dating ferret boy right?' _

Nanoha moved closer to me, our lips Inches apart...

Inch By Inch, Breath by breath, my heart kept beating until..I Stopped Nanoha from kissing me

"Nanoha we can't..Your dating Yunno.._'"_

_Ugh I hate what I'm doing! At least break up with him!'_

"But Fate-cha-"

"Nanoha..You know better..at least break off your relationship with him.."On the inside right now i'm screaming

_**'FUCK YEA FERRET BOY, NANOHA'S GONNA DUMP YO ASS!MOTHER FUCKER!'**_

"Y-Your right...Can I at least have one kiss?"She asks with a adorable pout

_'How can I say No to that!?~' _

"Alright"Nanoha Gave me a quick peck to the lips, got up and Began to go downstairs, her face red"G-Good night Fate-chan"

"Night.."I was in my 'dreamy' state, _'Oh how I love thee!~' _

"Fate-san!"I hear takashi's voice

_'Well that Brought me back to reality!' _

***BARK BARK BANG BANG***Is that barking!?Nah Maybe gun shots!'That means they're close!'

I get up and run upstairs to where Kohta and Takashi were

"Takashi-chan Kohta-chan!"

"L-Look!"Kohta hands me the binoculars we found in that locker and leads me outside onto the balcony

I look at him confused as he points in a direction that leads into a street close by.

I then pull the binoculars to my eyes and look to where he is pointing

It was hell...'They' filled the streets and other survivors as well...

I hear Saeko walk in.

"What is going on?"She asks as I hand her the binoculars and she haves a look on what was happening

We stayed in silence watching what was going on outside

"This is to cruel!"I began to walk, getting ready to go out there and help

"Fate-san wait!"Kohta calls out

"What?"

"Do we shoot?"He says nervous of what's happening

"Obviously You shoot!"

"Have you forgoten 'they' react to sound?"Saeko asks me

"Also..Survivors will come flocking here when they see the lights and our figures"She says turning the lights off"However even if we use everything we have,  
we don't have the power to keep that many people alive!"She tells us

"They have to survive on their own..Exactly like what we're doing"Is this the Saeko Busujima-senpai we all know and love?"I understand if you disagree Fate-san..I heard from Yagami-san and Signum-san that you have a stubborn attitude sometimes..But look for yourself!  
The world has become a place where those with noble causes alone won't survive"

"I got the impression that you thought diffrently Busujima-senpai"Takashi says

"Don't get the wrong idea..I'm just stateing the Facts."She says walking downstairs"You don't have to like it or anything"

I look outside again and I see two Girl's running, Following their..father maybe?

The first girl had long blonde hair and looked to Be 15, what's weird about this girl is that she had two diffrent eye colors, and the girl Next to her had short pinkish hair and looked to be..what 9, we also see other survivors but they were running else where...Hmm their father is trying to get some people to open the door so he and his daughter's could be in a safe enviorment where they can rest..Yes! They opened the do-...

The survivors in that house..they..they stabbed That man..Did the not see he has two daughter's with him!?Damnit!

"Let's Rock n' Roll!"I turn to Kohta who aimed one of those guns we found and fired it, getting a headshot on the first try"Heh I guess i am gifted after all~~"

"Thought you weren't going to shoot? Your risking your life for a total stranger?"I ask

"They're little girl's!We Have to help them!And you two are going to do something right!"Kohta says "I'll Support you from here!"

I felt a grin on my face as well as Takashi

"Let's go Takashi!"

"Both of us?"

"Yup your gonna need help saving those two girl's right?"

"Fine but don't get in my way"

"Who says i'll be in the way? I could be Saving those little girl's by now, without your help"I chuckle

"Whatever you say"He chuckles as we began to run down the stairs

"Takashi?"I hear Rei Call out to him, and gave out a wolf wistle only to be elbowed softly by him

Takashi explains the situation to Rei.

"So both of you made a choice to go?"I hear saeko this time

"Sorry Busuji- Saeko-san but i won't be able to Live with myself if I didn't go out and save those little girl's.." i tell her

"I know That already. Of course"She tells me. "We'll take care of things here"

I hop onto the Motorcycle Takashi behind me,holding onto a gun Rei had handed him.

_'Hmm they must have gotten it on their 'alone' time' _

"Be careful Fate-san, Komuro-kun"Saeko says gettimg ready to open the Gate's

"Let's Kick ass!"I Turned the bike on"By the way Takashi-chan"

"Yea what is it?"

"My motorcycle driving skills are.."Saeko opens the gate and we began to speed off , the motorcycle jumping into the air "BADASS!~~"

I feel Takashi trying to hold onto me as I drove with my crazy badass skills.

_'Hehehe I feel So awesome right now' _

**Dead Night:TO BE CONTINUED(Maybe) **

**...  
Fate:I like this chapter... **

**Me:Cause you got a little peck from Nanoha and cause you get to drive to motorcycle? **

**Fate:Yes!Otaku-sama Stay up late more and finish more chapters!~ **

**ME:aww but i'm sleepy so ima just wait till the weekends..maybe~~Besides staying up late is bad for my health **

**Saya:Now You wanna worry about your health!? **

**Me:Psss..Whatever Saya-chan~~Anyways Bye-Nii!~ **


	9. Chapter 9:Dead Night Part 3

**Chapter 9:Dead Night Part 3 **

**Me:it is again nightime...I don't know how long we can keep this up..'They're' surrounding our safe area and- **

**Fate:We aren't In a horror Film!In fact we're not even doing a film! **

**Me:psstt whatever.. **

**Hayate:I just learned something about Otaku-sama **

**Me:And that would be? **

**Hayate:You like to Put bunny ears on when your drawing out the script..I saw you wearing some the other night..o.o **

**Me:Pfftt..You Hvae no proof =3= **

**Saya:uhh no we all saw you wearing them... **

**Vivio:I did too..-sweat drop- **

**Me:/CRUSHED/ My secret is out! **

**Fate:So Exactly why do you wear them? **

**Me:Helps push back my long bangs and helps me think~Anyways~~Vivio-chan~~ **

**Vivio:Right..Ahem..Otaku-sama doesn't own HOTD or MGLN Enjoy!~ **

**Me:-gives vivio a cookie- **

**Hayate:Can I have on- **

**Me:Noo~~ **

**(Normal Pov) **

As Fate Drove with her badass skills Takashi swung his bat (Pun not intended) slamming it into some of 'their' head.

"Can you Drive any Slower!?I think I Might die just from you driving this thing!"Takashi tells Fate

"Oh Shuddap, the faster we get there the Faster we leave!"Takashi swung his Bat once more,Slamming it very hard into one of 'their' heads

"Almost there!"Fate yells out

Takashi again swung, but this time blood squirted out, Covering the two.

"Damnit!Takashi-chan look what you did!"

"Not my fault!"Takashi yells"Fate!Eyes on the roa-!"

Takashi was to Late because the blood on the ground made the motorcycle turn into where the little girl's are, making the two driver's fall of the motorcycle and landing on either their Butt or their Face.

"Shit!That Hurt!We need to stop acting like T***shi From H**h S***ol o* T** D**d!"Fate yells as Takashi closes the gate, they then look to where the little girl's are to see two of 'them surrounding them, cornering the girl's into a wall..A cute dog Protecting them, another problem?..They were surrounded as well

**(In the House)**

"Sensei!It's time to get up Tsuzuka-sensei!"Vita yells

"Shizuka!It's Shizuka!"Saya yells

"Is it breakfast already?"Shizuka asks half asleep

"Wake up!"Saya Yells again

"Oh I'll wake her up!Signum let go!"Vita was being held back by Signum as she raises her mallet above her head

"This is serious!"Saya then pinch Shizuka's cheeks

"Owwie!"

Kohta came down"Takagi-san?"

"Hirano!"Kohta took a Good second to take in what he was looking at...A annoyed saya and a naked sleepy looking Shizuka,...Yup nosebleed material

"Keep Working!Only say something if it's necessary!"Saya tells the boy who was Shivering with a nosebleed on his face

"We have the lockers over there, beds, and of course all the guns, so why are you doing this?

"They made so much noise so there's no way we can stay here!"Vita yells almost whacking the boy with her mallet

**(Back to Fate and Takashi)**

"Stop it leave us alone.."The pink haired girl says tearing up

"Don't worry Alice-Chan..Vivio-oneechan is here!"The blonde says

Fate Took The bat and slammed it on One of 'their' heads as Takashi used the gun Rei gave him and shot the other.

"Your doing good, We just need you two to hold on A little longer.."Takashi says, picking up a broken Pipe he found and using it as a weapon

"Pick on someone your own size, Bitches!"Fate yells

"Onii-chan!Onee-chan!Behind you!"Vivio Yells, as two of 'them' were closeing up on Fate and Takashi

The Two slammed their weapons onto 'their' skulls and smashed it off

"...Level Up!~"Fate says

"We aren't playing a video game!"Takashi yells

"Anyways, Thanks You saved us!"Fate tells vivio, making the younger girl blush

"Umm..Fate-san The gate.."

Fate turns to the Gate to see that a big shit load of 'them' were blocking their way

"That's bad..and the motorcycle's busted.."Fate sweat drops

"Because of your so called 'badass' skills"Takashi says

"Shuddap Takashi-chan"

"I said stop calling me that!"

**((The house again)) **

"Miyamoto-san!Takamichi-san! I trust that you two will help Busujima-senpai!"Saya Says,carrying some things,Yunno carrying his lazy ass, Alisa dragging a sleepy Hayate,  
Suzuka Carrying some blankets and pillows for 'her' sleep, Signum and Shamal carrying the food they made and Shizuka carrying a bag of clothes.

"Shizuka-sensei you've done enough. Just try to put some clothes on for now"Signum says sweat dropping"Okay get the car ready!"

"That's the least of our worries 'they' are surrounding Komuro-kun and Fate-san"Saeko says

"'Fate-san'!?since when could you call Fate-chan 'Fate'!?"Nanoha asks with an annoyed expression

"Of course Me and Fate-san are close enough to call each other that"Saeko says with a smile

'No your not!'Nanoha thought with an angered expression'Hmph..Fate-chan you idiot!'

"How are they going to get here on the motorcycle with 'them' blocking their way!?"Saya complains

"Why don't we just pick them up?"Shizuka suggests, buttoning her shirt up

"Uh Umm did sensei say something stupid? I only brought it up because I have the HUMVEE keys"

"That's actually a good idea coming from a ditz like you"Vita says

"Alright we'll do that!Here's the plan, After we rescue those idiots out there!We'll escape to the other side of the river!"Saya says

**(Back to Fate and Takashi) **

"I didn't expect it to get this bad.."Fate complains

"Onii-chan"Alice tugs on Takashi's shirt "My Daddy..he died.."

"Alice-chan.."Vivio clenches onto Fate's sleeve

Takashi covered Alice's and vivio's father with a white blouse shirt close by and hands alice a flower"He died protecting you..He was a great dad"He gave Alice the flower and she placed it on her father, crying.

"You not gonna cry?"Fate asks Vivio

"N-No I'm a big girl!"Vivio blushes

_'What is she a smaller version of Nanoha!?' _Fate thought as Alice cries out louder

"Shh Not so loud or else 'they'll' get in here"Takashi says

"Can't we get out of here?"Vivio asks scared a little

"'They're' Filling the streets"Takashi Answers

"Can't we just go over them?"

As Vivio says that Fate Spots the walls that block each house from each other

"Hmmm.."

**((Back at the house)) **

"The HUMVEE should be able to run over that much"Kohta says to himself as he looked at the filled street

"How will they get into the tank and more importantly how will they get out of there?"Kohta looks at the wall Fate spotted before "Of course!"

**((Back to Fate and Takashi)) **

"I can see what we're doing here but..."Takashi sweat drops"This is so fucking dangerous"

"Oh Hush Up at least it's a better plan then to stay there!"

Takashi was giving Alice a piggy back ride as The dog, Zeke was being carried in his shirt

"Why am I carrying the older one!?Your a guy so you should be carrying her!"Fate complains, she was carrying vivio the same way takashi was carring Alice

"You lost at rock paper scissors! Stop complaining!"Takashi says.

The two were carefully waltzing on the ledge of the wall Fate behind Takashi,the two carrying one of the girl's. On one side of the wall was a peaceful house and the other side was hell.

"D-Don't look down!"Takashi says sweat dropping

"Like I would!"Fate yells"Don't look at the street!"

"Just look at the wall your walking on"Takashi and Fate mummble to themselves shivering in fear"Not the street..The wall"

Zeke Licked Takashi's Chin making him scream like a girl

"Bad dog!"Alice says pushing Zeke's head down, stopping the dog from licking Takashi anymore

"I want to laugh but i'm to scared too.."Fate says shivering

"Then Don't laugh!"Vivio Yells

Seconds of silence and frustration passed until Alice asked that one question

"C-Can you repeat that?"Takashi asks his face going white

"I have to pee..."Everyone paused at that moment

"C-Can you hold it?"

"No.."

"Can I laugh now?"Fate asks shivering form trying to old in her laugh

"NO!"Vivio yells

"Onii-chan I can't hold it in anymore!"Alice says

"A-Alright go ahead and do it there.."Takashi says"it's fine onii-chan will forgive you"

Alice did as told , Takashi making faces as she pissed on his back

"C-C-Can I..Pftt!..Laugh now?"Fate asks Vivio who was trying to hold in her laughter

"N-N-Pftt!haha!No!"

"Damn You two!"Takashi yells

***HONK HONK* **

Takashi and Fate look up to see a Very Large HUMVEE coming there way..Saeko and kohta on the roof getting ready to kill

_'Couldn't she have worn some real clothes!?', _The two thought watching Saeko's apron flutter Everywhere, showing her underwear

"Wow there are so many of 'them'!"Shizuka says driving

"That's why they can't get out of there!"Vita yells

"**FORWARD!**"Saya yells"**CHARGE**!"

As said Shizuka Ran over many of 'them'

"They sure know how to make an entrance.."Fate says

"Friend's of yours?"Vivio asks

"Mm-hmm, they're very important friends actually"Fate completes with a smile

Takashi Jumped onto the HUMVEE as it was closer to the wall

"We still have to get to the other side of the river"Saeko says to Fate"You coming?"

"Naturally!~"Fate Hops onto the HUMVEE with Vivio on her back

_'They're My Important friend's alright', _Fate thought giving off a big smile

**Me:YAY FINISHED!~ **

**Fate:Ugh That was so Much work **

**Vivio:was I Heavy Fate-san? **

**Fate:Huh Oh No Vivio-chan I meant the part about the motorcycle thing **

**Vivio:Oh I see **

**Nanoha:Fate-chan!When did Busujima-san start calling you Fate again?I'd like to erase that chapter **

**Saeko:Fate-san tell her We are close enough to call each other by our first names! **

**Fate:She is right Nanoha **

**Nanoha:-glares at Saeko-Grr! **

**Saeko:-Glares back-I win **

**Me:What will happen next?Competition between Nanoha and Saeko That's what~Till next time~~Bye-nii!~~ **

**Fate:Wait..What!?**


	10. Chapter 10:Dead Rivalry part 1

Chapter 10:Dead Rivalry

Fate:WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?WHAT WAS THE LAST THIN YOU SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER OTAKU-SAMA!?

Me:Ohhh Something~~Heyaa Everyone~~It's again nightime where i'm at`

Signum:otaku-sama i think you should sleep more earlier and wait for the weekends to come up so you can write longer and better chapters for your readers

Me:Hmm Maybe Next week Signum-chan

Fate:Otaku-sama tell me what you said last cap-

Me:I don't own HOTD or MLGN Enjoy~

Fate:Answer me damnit!

((No One's Pov))

"Row Row Row Your boat, Gently down the stream~~"

"La La La La Gently Down the stream~~"

"Row Row Row Your Boat, Gently by the stream"

"La La La La Gently Down The stream~~"

Kohta and Alice were sitting atop of the HUMVEE singing to kiddie songs.

They had decided to take the route across the river so that meant driving the HUMVEE through the River,Of course it was possible,The HUMVEE is fucking huge anyways

"I can sing in English too!~"Alice speaks up

"That's awesome let me hear~"Kohta says Happily

"[Row Row Row Your Boat Gently Down the stream, Merrily Merrily Merrily Merrily, Life is but a dream!~]"Alice sang in complete english

"Alright how about a duet this time?"Kohta asks happily

"Yea!~"

"[Shoot,Shoot,Shoot your gun, Kill them all now! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!, Life is but a dream]"This time kohta sang in english

"HEY LARDO, YOU SHOULDN'T TEACH THOSE TYPES OF SONGS TO KIDS!"Alisa Yells Snapping into her 'Tantrum Mood'

"Wake up everyone we're almost there"Shizuka says , sweat dropping at Alisa's tantrum

Shamal Sat in the front seat beside Shizuka so she was surely awake along with Suzuka in the middle(Me:Three seater fron seat!~).  
Yunno And Nanoha Sat beside Fate,Saeko and Vivio, in the 2nd row of seats and Signum,Vita,Hayate,Saya, Rei and Takashi were sitting in the back where there was just enough space to fit them and the Equipment they brought. Alisa Was of course with Alice and Kohta on the HUMVEE Roof because she lost to Rock Paper Scissors(Me:HAHAHA LOSER! Alisa:SHUT UP YOU!Fate:How the Fuck did we all fit in The HUMVEE!? Me:Magic~~).

Nanoha woke up only to find a sleeping Saeko laying on Fate's lap as Vivio was on the otherside,Sitting inbetween Fate and the Door, hugging Fate's that point the HUMVEE had already reached land where Shizuka Parked, for a little rest.

(Nanoha:UGH WHEN CAN I BRAKE UP WITH YUNNO!?Yunno:EEHH!? Me:when the time comes! =3= Saeko:-Laughing in a far corner- Nanoha:shut up you!)

Nanoha bend forward a little bit to reach Fate's Face and Pinched her cheeks really hard

"Yeowch!"Fate's Scream of pain woke everyone up"What was that for!?What do you want?"

"Your very popular Fate-chan..Especially with girl's.."Nanoha says sending her Cold/Deadly glares at Fate

"What are you-.."Fate was confused at first but finally saw the 'half asleep' Saeko sitting up, with a cute sleepy expression on her face.

"S-Saeko-San.."Fate blushes looking away, thinking of disgusting stuff to keep her 'little friend' from going up.

"Let's get out"Takashi Suggest

"Why?"Rei asks the boy who was already getting up to get out of the HUMVEE"We need to get over the Embankment"He finishes

(Fate's Pov)

'We didn't cross the Bridge , but the river water was shallow in this area and the police can't watch everywhere so we made our own little path'i began to rub the cheek Nanoha had pinched'Violent much!'

I got out of the HUMVEE only for Kohta to call me"Fate-san Help me get Alice-chan down"

I was about to Reach out to her to put her down

"U-Uhmm My panties aren't-!"Alice Blushed

'She knows I'm The 'onee-chan' she was calling out to yesterday night right!?'I sweat drop as Vita pushes me out of the way

"Your and Idiot Fate-ch-.."Vita struggled trying to reach Alice, i began to stiffle in my laughs"I'll help you up Vita-chan"

"P-Please do.."

I carried her LIke how a Parent carries a kid, her face facing towards me, my hands pulling her up amd holding her by the armpits.

It felt so nice carrying someone like that~

"...I Don't think your suppose to carry someone like this.."Vita's face darkened as she pulls out her Mallet

"Y-Yes Ma'am!I'm Sorry Ma'am!"I put Vita down as Rei took Alice

"You boys just..we're gonna change so don't peak!~~"Hayate says

'oh she's finally awake eh...'i thought'Damnit!Why did she have to wake up'

The girl's began to walk to the back of the HUMVEE so i followed them, only to be pushed back By Hayate

"Stay!Stay!Staaayy..."She eyes me"Good Boy~"

"I Am no Dog!And I am A girl!" 'Well Half Girl that is...'

"But yor classified as a 'pervert'"Kohta completes

Hayate Walked back laughing evilly

"That's not fair!I'm a girl too!"

Hayate moved back out"So you can handle seeing Girl's other than you..Naked?~"

"..."I thought for a second"Point Proven.."I hate it when she's right!

As Kohta was Showing Takashi how to use one of the gun's, I spot a little perverted ferret boy, peaking a little at the girl's

"AHA!CAUGHT!"I yell walking up to him only to be pushed to where girl's changing, as he quickly gets to the front of the HUMVEE

'DAMNIT FERRET BOY!'(Fate:I'm gonna die early am i..Me:Maybe~ Yunno:Sorry Fate-san, Otaku-sama's script said to do that for some..Ecchi scenes?Fate:-Sigh's in defeat-)

I Bump into Shizuka, falling atop of her, laying in between her breast.I Know I had a sight nosebleed cause i saw some blood on her shirt.

"Fate-San be gentle!~"Shizuka randomly says'Damnit!She likes to tease as well!'I quickly get up only to be surrounded

The Cold/Deadly glares were all on me(Fate:GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!-Dramatic- Me:Oh Shush and do the scene!)

"Ummm...Sorry?"Nanoha Picked up one of the gun's that were in the , now open, trunk of the HUMVEE

"I wonder...Is this gun worthy enough to kill a person?"Nanoha asks Saya who only nods

"Why Yes I think it's worthy enough"Saya says looking at her shoes"Now tell 'Me' are my shoes hard enough to kick someone's ass?"

"Why I think So Takagi-san..Shall we?"Nanoha asks

"You first"Saya completes with a smile

"EEK!"

((Normal Pov/After some of the girl's beat Fate up/))

((Fate:MEANIE! Me:Ohohohoho!~~))

Fate was covered in bruises as she was laying on the ground sulking, muttering "It wasn't my Fault..Ferret boy pushed me.."

The girl's had finished changeing and Yunno had walked up to nanoha to give her a kiss but She stopped him.

"Not Now Yunno-kun.."Nanoha says with a nervous smile, Yunno only smiles and nods, Understanding his,'Girlfriend'

Shizuka got into the HUMVEE as Takashi and Kohta decided to drag Fate to check if the top of the Embarkment to see if it was safe, the girl's and ferret boy staying on the side so they won't get in the way of Shizuka's 'Badass Scary' driving

"Huh..It's clear..That's weird"Fate faced to where the HUMVEE was and waved at them"There's none of 'them' around!"

"Shizuka-sensei!"Signum says from the outside

"Here goes!"

Shizuka stepped on the gas makin gthe HUMVEE Go up the hill and into the air almost running Fate,Takashi and Kohta over.

'Well there goes another one of my 'I saw my life flash before my eyes!'Thing'Fate thought sweat dropping

"What now?"Shizuka asks

((Fate's Pov))

I see Shizuka Look at me and blush before she asks that question

"Takagi, your house is in x-xxxx at Hxxxxxx Hxxx, Isn't it?"Takashi asks

"That's right.."Saya says looking at the boy

"Then the closest is your place?"I ask Wondering if I was right

"Fate-chan if your gonna answer be sure you know if your answer is correct or not"Hayate tells me

"Shut up"

"Actually, Fate-san is right"Takashi says"saya's house is the closest"But..umm..."

"I uunderstand.I don't have much hope but.."Saya only smiles'first time i've seen her do that'

"Of course let's get going!"Takashi says

"Your cute when you smile"I accidentally spoke out, making Saya blush"You Should smile more"

"I-Idiot,,"Saya looks away, her face redder then roses

"Fate-chan you little Flirt~"Hayate Says excitingly

"Yagami-san, Fate-san was onl-"Saeko was cut off and I began to feel Nanoha's and Saeko's cold Glares, i turn to them only to see they were having a 'Cold Glared' stare down at each other, other than me

"So can you tell me again Why you call Fate-chan, Fate?,Busujima-senpai?"Nanoha Says coldly

"Because We are close enough to Call each other by our first names..Takamichi.."Saeko says

"I don't think soo..Busujima!"

"Oh please, like you care what people call..Fate-san~"Saeko says, saying Fate's name seductively to piss nanoha off

"Grrr!"Nanoha was getting ready to attack..as well as Saeko

"Nanoha..Saeko-san please stop yelling at each other"I ask nicely

"If you tell her to Stop calling you 'Fate'!"Nanoha tells me

"Fate-san Tell her We are close enough to call each other by our first names!"Saeko tells me, frustration on her face

"Nanoha..Saeko-san is like you..A very important friend of mine..all of you are,well except Ferret boy.."He glares at me"So Saeko and I are close enough to call each other by our first names"

"Thank you Fate-san"Saeko says giving me a smile

"hmph Fate-chan you idiot!"Nanoha looked away from fate, her arm's crossed and a blush on her cheek"I-I'm not a special friend of yours..I'm your Best Friend!That's better than being a special friend!"Nanoha stuck her tongue out at Saeko like a little kid.

'Okay I give up on trying to stop them from Fighting each other already'I thought sweat dropping as Nanoha and Saeko's glares at each other grew even more intense

Dead Rivalry:TO BE CONTINUED

-  
Me:Shit..Short Chapter..=3=

Fate:W-What was That!?At the ending!?

Me:The begginging of 'Love Is war'!The start of You Being the Pennut butter to Saeko-chan's Jell-

Fate:STOP USING SONG REFRENCES!

Me:puuu =3= Again no fun

Yunno:Is there any readon why Fate-san has to act like she hates me?

Me:She just does~

Fate:Yup I 'act' like I hate you =3=

Yunno:Ehh?

Me:Anyways Bye-nii!~~


	11. Chapter 11:Dead Rivalry part 2

**Chapter 11:Dead Rivalry Part 2 **

**Cast and Author: **

**Fate:Otaku-sama it's finally the weekends are you happy? **

**Me:Of course I am!Now Fate-chan will stop complaining to me about 'Sleeping Early'! **

**Fate:You still have to sleep early for health reasons =_= **

**Me:Shut Up Fate-chan! **

**Saeko:Fate-San I think you should stop lecturing otaku-sama just for one chapter **

**Nanoha:Stop calling Fate-chan 'Fate'! **

**Saeko:Go swap spit with your 'boyfriend'! **

**Nanoha:Ewww!Hell no! **

**Yunno:EH!? **

**Me:-Mutes Saeko and Nanoha as they start to throw things at each other- **

**Vita:Otaku-sama doesn't own HOTD, MGLN and Me- **

**Me:Who said I wanted to Own you Vita-chan? =3= **

**Vita:-Whacks with mallet-Enjoy the Friggen story =_= **

**((No One's Pov)) **

Shizuka Again Began to Drive the HUMVEE after Nanoha and Saeko stopped their Fight, Fate and Rei Stayed atop The HUMVEE chatting.

"Hey Fate-san don't you think this is a little weird?"Rei asks

"What makes you say that?"

"Well Look around..'They' are no where in sight..That's a little suspicous don't you think?"

"Now that I think about it..Yea your right.."Fate looks around curiously"somethings really off..and i don't like it.."

"Right see it's really off"Rei says nodding

"Ah Oh wait there's one.."Fate points at one limping across the street

"Oh and Another one"Rei finally sees them

Minutes passed until Rei Finally snapped "What the hell!?The closer we get to Takagi's house the more of 'them' we see!"

Rei was holding onto The HUMVEE for dear life as Fate had her left arm around rei's waist, so she won't fall off and her right hand held onto the HUMVEE as well

"There must be some reason!"Fate says sweat dropping

Rei Began to Squint because she had saw something shine in a far distance"What!?"

"HIT THEM!"Saya yells at Shizuka

"No Wait!"Rei yells"STOP!"

"Huh!?"

"Miss Shizuka!there are wires stretched out across the road!Turn the Car!"Vivio says,pointing at the metal Wires that blocked the road they were driving on,  
Shizuka quickly turned the car slightly, ramming some of 'them' into the wires, smashing them making their guts fly out

"Don't Look!"Signum Covers Alice's eyes

The HUMVEE was sliding 'on' the wires, not stopping at all, and Heading straight for a brick wall

"We're sliding to much!"Fate yells

"Stop!Why Won't it Stop!?"

"All of 'their' guts are making us Slide!"Saya Yells

"Sensei the tires are locked!"Kohta says"Let go of the brakes and hit the gas a little bit!"

"What?Okay!"Shizuka did as Kohta said

"Sensei!Ahead!Watch the front!"Fate yells, holding onto Rei tightly

"I'm not suppose to be this kind of character!"Shizuka yells

"Well to Bad!"Vita yells getting sweat drops from some

Shizuka then slammed on the breaks making the HUMVEE Halt very fast, to fast actually.

The HUMVEE Stopped to quickly and to strong that 'both' Rei and Fate fell forward.

Fate Held onto Rei Tightly as her back Slammed onto the front of the HUMVEE. Fate then knew Rei was about to Slam her back on the hard ground so she switched places with Rei quickly, again slamming her back onto the hard ground, Fate screamed in Pain.

"Fate-chan!"Nanoha Screams

**((Fate's Pov)) **

I knew I was in deep shit..Rei was next to me,it looks like i didn't protect her tp well cause she was clutching her back, and then a shit load of 'them' were limping towards us, and I totally fucked up my back as well.

_'Bad luck just sticks to me like glue doesn't it!' _I Picked up the gun Kohta had given me before and got up to quickly, that I felt a surge of Pain come from my back

"AGH!"Shit that hurt!"SHIITT!"

"F-Fate-san!"I hear Rei say,trying to get up

I aim the gun at on of 'their' heads and shot but it wasn't really effective so Kohta told me how to use the shotgun her had handed me.

So I did as he had said, I aimed for 'their' chests and fired, it was effective alright but.."There's to many of 'them'!"

I continued to Shoot, Kohta,Takashi, Alisa and Signum helping out as well, by shooting their guns from diffrent sides of the HUMVEE

Kohta and Takashi in the middle as Alisa and Signum took the other side

I was about to fire again until their was no Ammo left in the gun,"Shit outta Ammo!" so I try to Grab the bullets that i put in my pocket, but i accidentally drop them

"Fate-san!I'll help you!"Saeko says getting out,her bokken in hand

"No!There's to Many of 'them'!"I tell her but she only looks at me with a smile

"I realize that!"Saeko tells me smashing one of 'their' heads

Takashi Ran out of bullets as well so he Got to Rei"At least we'll die together..."

"T-Takashi.."Rei says in pain

_'Tch!How is she in that much pain!?Didn't you see me fuck up my back two times!?' _I thought, seeing that takashi had noticed Rei had a gun strapped around her,Takashi Began to Set up, his arms on the gun along with being top of Rei, close to her breast.  
'If he fires that...He'll hurt rei's Boobies..'I sweat dropped at the thought

"Fate-chan!"Hayate calls out to me from where kohta is at..She had climed through the Hole In the roof of the HUMVEE and had a weapon in her hands

"Catch!"Hayate had just thrown me, It was the Bat I had used more than Takashi

Hayate gets back into the HUMVEE where Yunno was being a Scared little Bitch, Shamal and Vita were inside just incase any of 'them' got past Takashi,Kohta,Rei,Saeko or me and because Shamal had no weapon and Vita's mallet was with Alisa just incase she loses and ammo,Suzuka was by Shizuka watching patiently looking as if she knows we'll be alright,Shizuka was more of a medical person not a fighting person, and Nanoha and Saya were busy watching over Vivio and Alice.

"Let's beat em' down!"Kohta says"Time to kick ass!"

"Why is this happening the engine's stalled and won't start!"Shizuka says"Takagi-san where are you going!?"

"I'm gonna go pick up Fate-san's Gun and use it myself!"

"Takagi-san it's not safe!"Shamal says

"I'm aware of that, senpai!"Says jumped out of the HUMVEE and picked up the gun that had slid out of my hands.

"The shells are at your feet! Do you know how to use it!?"Kohta asks saya

"Takagi!"I call out to her

"Call me by my first name from now on!"She yells at me

One of 'them' were about to bite her until Saeko smashed 'it's' head inside out making the blood squirt on Saya

Saya began to say some words"I'm not shy...I'm Not timid..I'm not a coward!"She yells shooting the gun at 'them"How could I just Die!?"

"What kind of person would just let themselves Die!?"She screams out again shooting more"My house is just a little farther that way!"

That's when Shit went down...Kohta lost ammo, Takashi Lost Ammo, Signum Lost Ammo, Alisa Was using Vita's Mallet to smash 'their' heads, saya had no bullets as well and Saeko was fighting alone in the middle but got her bokken taken by One of 'them'.  
I decided to help by getting Saeko's bokken back.

"Thanks.."Saeko says taking her bokken as we were now back to back..each of us holding a weapon

I was about to go on an All-Out-Attack with Saeko by my side untill someone yelled,"Get Down!"

As told I pulled saeko down with me to the ground as a water slammed into 'them' pushing 'their' bodies away from us

I look over to where the wires were to see people wearing Heavy Armor, carrying high powered water hoses that could shoot water that could kill a person.

I watched as The people in heavy armor helped the others through the wires

"Fate-chan!"I hear Nanoha call me

I wanted to get through the wires safely with saeko but the only problem was...There was still a shit load of zombies blocking our way

"What do we do now, Saeko-san..."I ask

"Fate-san, I see some staircase over there that looks as it'll help us escape safely.."

"Should we?.."

"It's better than Staying here and fighting our way through 'them'..we can just meet up with the others at Takagi's house.."

"Do you know where it is?"

"I remember the address Komuro-kun said, saying that it was Takagi-san's house, so I'm assuming it's the big mansion atop of that hill over there"  
Saeko tells me pointing at a mansion I can see from here.

"Alright..Let's go!"I took hold of her hand and began to run up the stairs that were close by

**((No One's Pov.)) **

"Where are they going!?"Nanoha yells

"Takamachi-san I know you are worried and all but I think they did the right thing.."Signum speaks up"I don't think two people are enough to Fight that many of 'them' alone with only a bat and a bokken, I know for sure we'll meet up with them later"

"But Fate-chan-"Nanoha was cut off by Yunno

"Don't worry Nanoha, Testarossa and Busujima-san will be alright..That is if Testarossa dies from her stupidity"He chuckles, mummbling the last parts

"What was that!?"Nanoha yells, hearing what yunno had said

"N-Nevermind it was nothin-"

"No your nothing!Don't you ever talk about Fate-chan that way ,You Asshole!"

"I-I'm Sorry Nanoha.."

"No I'm Sorry!I'm sorry i ever dated you!Yunno Scrya!We are offically Done!"Nanoha yells, showing her 'white devil' side

"Ouch Scary much.."Alisa says sweat dropping

"Thank you for saving us"Takashi tells one of the people in heavy armor

"Of course..i wanted to help my daughter and her friends"The person took off his/her helmet, showing a beautiful women.

"Mama!"Saya Says happily, hugging the older woman, spending a peaceful happy moment with her.

**((Fate's Pov.)) **

I was running down some streets I have never been to with Saeko beside me.

"Fate-san it is almost night so i think it is best if we stay some place safe then move out ot Takagi-san's house in the morning"Saeko tells me running"I know a how to get to a shrine close by..we can stay there"

"Alright Saeko-san"I followed her, running and jumping through many things

_'I-I Don't know why but i feel like being alone with Saeko-san is the most happiest moment of my life..I guess it's cause..I trust her..and kind of..umm..  
L-Like her..' _I Stare at Saeko while running

Damnit! I can't stop my 'Little friend' from standing up..Saeko is just to sexy

**Fate:O-Otaku-sama!W-What are you going to put in the next chapter **

**Me:What people have been waiting to see~~Some Lemons between you and Saeko-chan~~ **

**Saeko&Fate:!-Begin to Blush-O/O **

**Fate:I-I'm Sorry Otaku-sama i-is making you do this Saeko-san =/= **

**Saeko:N-No No It's fine!I-I'm okay with what Otaku-sama writes in the script o/o **

**Fate:R-Really? o/o **

**Saeko:Hai...^/^ **

**Nanoha:-Breaks table in Half- Fate-chan aren't you happy i finally break up with Yunno-kun?~ **

**Fate:O-Of course Nanoha!why wouldn't I be! **

**Nanoha:Good~Now otaku-sama about Me and Fate-chan's Lemon scene- **

**Me:Can't you just wait till your up to have some 'Fate-chan' Love Nanoha? o_o **

**Nanoha:Noo! =_=I'll kill you if anyone else has lemon scene's before my lemon scene's with fate-chan! **

**Me:Y-Yes Ma'am!Anyways!~'Next Chapter:Romantic Night of the Dead'~~Bye-Nii~~ **

**Saeko&Fate:-Looking at each other blushing- **

**Saeko:T-To be prepared Fate-san would you like to go out for some tea? **

**Fate:S-Sur- **

**Nanoha:NOO! =[]=***


	12. Chapter 12:Romantic Night of the Dead

**Chapter 12:Romantic Night of the Dead **

**Me:Fufufufu Fate-chan Saeko-chan did you get to go on your date and 'practice' this next chapter?~~ **

**Fate:-begins to blush furiously-O-Otaku-sama!Do not talk about Personal stuff! **

**Nanoha:-deadly smile-what date, Fate-chan?~And what did otaku-sama mean by...'Practicing'... **

**Fate:N-Nothing Nanoha!~ **

**Saeko:-Looks Hurt- **

**Fate:A-Ah I-It's not like i didn't have fun on our date Saeko-san, I-In fact i'd like to go out on another D-Date with you **

**Me:So you Proved our point that you and saeko are dating Fate-chan? **

**Saeko:O-Otaku-sama we are not dating..-Blushing- **

**Me:Hey Shizuka-sensei..When two people go out on one Date does that count as them dating? **

**Shizuka:It depends on what type of Date it was, Like at the end did they have sex? **

**Fate & Saeko:-Go quiet-..No **

**Me:You two Hesitated~~Proves our point that you two are dating and had already had sex last night**

**Fate:S-SHUT UP! =/= **

**Nanoha:..I'll give you three seconds to run before i pounce you and rape you Fate-chan.. **

**Me:Nanoha-chan She'd actually like i- **

**Fate:-Smacks and begins to run- **

**Nanoha:Otaku-sama doesn't own HOTD or MGLN Neither does Saeko Own Fate-chan~-Deadly glare/smile-Enjoy...-chases after Fate-chan with Chainsaw- **

**=STORY START= **

**((Fate's Pov)) **

"A-Are you mad?"

"No..."

"R-Really?your not mad i got you soaked two times and lost your bokken?"

"Yes..."You see before we got to the shrine, Me and Saeko made some detours and now she's soaking wet because of my carelessness, worst part about this...  
We left her bokken somewhere and now couldn't find it.

You see i decided to take a quick detour into a Vehicle shop, there we got this kick ass Ride that can drive through water, at that moment 'they' were chaseing us so I drove us into the closest thing possible..that left us to stay on a small little sand bank or minature island in the middle of the water. We had stayed there until 'they' were out of sight and I drove us out of the water over the embankment, which was hard to do, and into a driving I finally noticed Saeko's clothes were wet and i noticed the cute pout on her face.  
When I had driven into the park, the vehicle I was driving jumped straight into a fountain that was in the middle of the park, of course Saeko got wet again...

**((Flash Back)) **

_"Fate-san..Do you like getting girl's wet?"She asks _

_That made me think dirty"O-Of course~"I grin"What girl wouldn't get wet from this 'oragsam' worth charming smile of mine?" _

_She chuckles"I see now why Yagami-san helped classify you as a 'pervert'" _

_"No need to be Mean~"We hopped out of the fountain and now faced a few of 'them' limping towards us _

_"Shall we dance?'Saeko asks _

_"Oh We're gonna dance now? But didn't I already get you wet two times?"I ask with that smile i was talking about only to get elbowed softly by saeko _

_Saeko Began to slam her Bokken atop of 'their' heads moving elegantly, but then i see a hint of something in her eyes...a sadistic gleam gleamed in her eyes making me shiver 'Huuuu...And they say Shamal and Suzuka are scary Sadistic women..'I watched Saeko have fun with watching blood squirt out of 'their' bodies _

_She was having a lot of fun pleasureing herself by killing 'them' until she came to an utter stop, I looked to what she was facing and that would be, undead children _

_I felt a pang in my heart..Seeing this hurt..Oh no saeko won't move and 'they're' getting closer to her! _

_I quickly kick one of the children that were close to saeko, away, then picked her up Bridal style and running away _

_'Hmm Saeko feels a little light-'I look to her hand to see her bokken was missing'Eek!She's gonna kill me!Oh well your life is more important then a bokken so..sorry Saeko-san but your gonna have to get a new weapon!' _

_I Ran to that shrine She was talking about and set her down,forgetting I had fucked up my back in the previous chapter"S-Saeko-san are you alright?" _

_"I-I am fine but where is my Bokken?" _

_"U-Uhh Umm I-I kind of lost it..I-I'm Sorry!" _

_"..It's okay Fate-san"I hand her the bat _

_"Here you can use this as a weapon!" _

_"But will you be okay with no weapon?" _

_"Yes...?" _

_"You answered with a question.."she sweat drops _

_"Hehe sorry"I grab a bag full of supplies I had gotten while running to the shrine with Saeko, I got it in a Convinent store"You hungry?" _

_"N-"I hear her stomach grumble _

_"Hehehe Someone's hungry"I take out, 2 slices of Tuna sandwiches and a 2 bottle of waters _

_"Tuna?" _

_"I like tuna alright it reminds me of Megurine Luka-sama"_

_We began to eat in silence, my thoughts they were on what had happened to Saeko a while ago. I stare at her 'What is your secret Saeko-san?' _

_"Fate-san I guess Your wondering what had happened to me a while ago?" _

_"Yes..I-I understand if you don't want to tell me..Everyone has secrets in their lives" _

_"I..I knew you'd understand but i'd like to tell you...Maybe telling someone my dark secret will help me over come it" _

_"D-Do You think you'll accept me if i commited murder?" _

_Well that's a shocker, I look at her confused, "Oh Shit Your not gonna ravish me are you?" _

_"Fate-san I said murder not Rape"She giggles for a while, then went back to telling her story _

_"It was 4 years ago...A Man Attacked me at night. I had my bokken with me at that time so I was able to fend him off.I broke various parts of his body.  
The police understood the situation and took me home in a patrol car" _

_"Saeko-san If i were walking by and saw that man attacking you I would've used my badass karate skills, saved a princess, and fall in love with you" _

_"Oh Sush You Little Flirt"Saeko chuckles, blushing a little _

_"Anyways, i don't get it, You were just defending yourself...Even if it was a little excesive for others"I sweat drop _

_"That is not what has been holding me back.."she stares me straight in the eyes"I-I enjoyed it.I had a clearly defined enemy. I felt so thrilled" _

_"Okay..I'm Finally seeing the point...Then what? Did I appear like in the Fairy tales, kick the man's ass and Marry a Sexy princess?" _

_"No,No,No, and Thank you for the compliment" _

_"Oh Saeko-san, You don't know if i was Talking about you~For all you know I could've been talking about Rei-san~"I say sarcastically _

_"You Never cease to amuse me do you Fate-san" _

_"I know right~"I give a goofy smile"So what happened next?" _

_"Once I knew that I was on top because of my training sword, I pretend to be afraid, lured him in, and struck back without hesitation. And I enjoyed it; I truly, truly enjoyed it." She raised her head to show the sadistic gleam, shining brightly, her voice getting louder, bringing a hand to point to herself,  
"That is the real me! The true nature of Busujima Saeko! Do you really believe that I, drunk and turned on by my own power, should be allowed something pure like love?!" _

_"So..Is that a no on our next date cause I was thinking, y'know going back to that Sand Bank or something and tanning there"That got her to laugh, I didn't want her to go all sadistic on me and tie me up _

_"I came to realize I never changed...It seems that my sadistic side grew worser"She began to cry, which led to me hugging her _

_"Don't worry Saeko-san..I'll try my best and help you overcome your sadistic side" _

_"How?" _

_"Saeko-san, I hang out with Shamal and Suzuka right" _

_"Umm...Yea i think so" _

_"That answers your question~Their Sadistic side is whenever they tease, especially me but yours is blood lust..I think dealing with your is better than dealing with them"I sweat dropped as she only giggled _

_"Is that Why Signum-san and Alisa-san are there for you?" _

_"Signum is Shamal's best friend as Alisa is Suzuka's best friend so I think having them around when those two saditsic women are around would be bettter than being alone with them..who knows what could've happened if i were alone with them.."I shiver _

_"That's intresting...Fate-san I told you about my Dark secret now..D-Do you have one?I-If you do I-I'm sorry if i'd asked.." _

_"No it's alright, In fact I do have one...I-I'll tell you about it..."I tell her smiling"Y'know what they say~ a secret for a secret" _

_"Do people really say that?"She seems surprised _

_"Nope I just made that up..I think"I face her"You know that time I spoke about Lindy-san.." _

_"Your mother am i right?" _

_"Yes..well No, she's not actually my mother.."i watched as Saeko looked surprised and somewhat confused _

_"Lindy-san adopted me.."I look to the floor"You see my real mother was a woman named Precia Testarossa...Along with having Precia as a mother I had an Older sister as well" _

_"You had an older sister?" _

_"A Twin to Be exact, I was taller and more mature than her though" _

_"Your Mature?" _

_"Haha Very funny"I say sarcastically"My Sister's name is Alicia Testarossa...Me and Alicia were so close nothing could seperate us.." _

_"How old exactly were you at the time?" _

_"I was 9 as Alicia was 12" _

_"I see carry on.." _

_"..Precia..M-My mother..She used to be So kind hearted and would always play with me and Alicia" _

_"'Used to'?"Saeko looked confused again _

_"She grew cold and insane...She began to hate me and abuse me...She started acting that way..ever since Alicia Died..." _

_"F-Fate-san..Y-You don't have to continue.." _

_"No..I-I want too..."I felt tears run down my cheeks"m-my mother blamed me for..A-Alica's death..W-We were just crossing the street..T-That's when I saw a car speeding at us...t-the driver seemed to have been drunk because the way the car moved was unsteady...I-I was too scared to get out of the way, to shocked..  
I felt my life flash before my eyes...I was pushed back into reality when Alicia-neechan pushed me out of the way, b-but it was to late for her...S-She wa-was hit by the c-car..  
S-She was fine In the A-Ambulence b-but when we got to the hospital..we..we lost her..." _

_"W-What happened to the driver?"Saeko asks _

_"H-He was sent to prision..."I took a deep breath"L-Later in the years mother started saying the same thing over and over to me..those words she's been telling me..They have been stuck in my mind ever since" _

_"W-What did she say?" _

_"'Why did Alicia die..Why not you?' those were the words she's been telling me...the words she continued to repeat in my life.."I smile sadly"I began to think about suicide.." _

_Saeko gasps when i tell her that 'Everyone gasp when i say that...' _

_"But...I met Nanoha..oh and Hayate...At first they were nothing to me because Precia had made me and emotionless monster...But that didn't stop Nanoha from Becoming my Best friend in the entire world"  
I smile remembering the past"Nanoha...She tore a piece of my emotionless Skin and helped me..She made me a diffrent person.."I look at Saeko who looked Like she was either Confused, Jealous, Mad ,or Disappointed...Wait..Jealous? _

_"What happned to Precia?" _

_"She begged for Alicia to be with her so I Answered her wishes...I murdered Precia when I was 12...but i did it for a good reason..she had finally snapped and was ready to kill..it seems though she wasn't fast enough to grab a weapon...Thank you Track and feild~...,Then I murdered her...and that's it.." _

_"How did you meet Lindy-san then?" _

_"I'm getting there, Jeez keep your panties on"i chuckle"I was brought to a police station where i met Lindy Harlaown..a kind hearted police officer, Lindy-san took me in/Adopted me and treated me like a real mother would treat her daughter..Although i felt uncomfortable at first i got use to Lindy-san dressing Chrono-nii up in Girl's clothing..  
And by the way he looked hot in girl's clothing"I get a giggle from her"Just putting that out" _

_"I see..So we both have either attempted or murdered someone.." _

_"yea.." _

_"..Oh my i seem cold for some reason" _

_"Sorry!"I tell her sweat dropping _

**((End Of Flash back)) **

I told Saeko my Past...I don't know why but i felt like it was the right thing to do...

"Fate-san I'm cold..Could you possibly...Share some of your body heat agian?"

"O-O-Of course!"

Saeko Wrapped her arms around me, the warmth of being hugged felt nice but a bolt of pain struck my back

"AGH!Shit!"I yelp in pain. _'Shit That hurt!', _I finally remembered What happened to my back

"Fate-san!Did I do something to hurt you?If I did i'm sorr-"

"N-No it's not your fault..I-I just fucked up my back when I was Trying to keep Rei-san from breaking her spine"

"Why Did you help her?Miyamoto-san can take care of herself.."

"I Don't know..I just did what my heart told me to do..And it told me to Protect my important friends"I smile

"Your so kind you know that right"Saeko says chuckling

"So i've heard"I chuckle as well

"Ah Fate-san let me give you a Back rub"

"N-No I'm alright"I protest

"But I insist..."Saeko gives me a worried/'pretty please' pout

'_I can't say 'No' to that look!', _I sweat drop"A-Alright"

"Good,Take your shirt off"Saeko smiles

"E-Ehh!?W-Why?"

"It's more effective to give someone a back rub with their shirt off"She tells me, then letting out a quick, cute sneeze"Besides..  
I need your shirt so I can wear it as i let my wet clothes dry"

"I-I said I was sorry!"

"I know that but I need your shirt Because i'm cold and may go ill if I continue to run around in these wet clothing of mine"

"O-Oh Alright"

**((Saeko's Pov)) **

I watch as Fate pulls off her shirt showing off her toned abbs and Slim body.

_'Hmm She's in nice shape..', _I thought as my eyes ventured down to her pants._ 'A-Ah!What am I thinking!?Bad Saeko Bad!' _

"Here Saeko-san"Fate hands me the tight black t-shirt she changed into at ShizukaSensei's friend's house

"Ah O-Oh right!"I quickly take the shirt"L-Let me go change real quick"She gives me a nod then turns away her back now facing me

"Fate-san why did you turn?We're both Female here"I tell her, while beggining to peel off my wet clothing

**((Fate's Pov)) **

I turned to give Saeko some privacy

"Fate-san why did you turn? We're both Female here"I actually hear her Pulling of her wet clothing and that made my 'little friend' start to erect

"U-U-Ummmm..I'm weak to seeing people naked?"

"Fate-san , you just Questioned your answer again.."Saeko says making me sweat drop"A-Anyways I'm done"

I turn to face towards her to see she was only wearing My shirt ,which looks small for her around the chest area, and her undergarments...i think

"Y-Your shirt is kind of too small for me around the chest area.."Saeko says slightly blushing as she tries to cover up some parts

I sweat drop

_'Damnit!' _

**((Saeko's Pov)) **

_'Weird..', _I look at Fate who was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed

"Anyways Fate-san , lay down on your stomach so I can start your back rub"

"O-Oh right"I watched Fate cautiously lay on her stomach

"Are you alright?You look nervous"I ask, _'She's acting strange right now..Oh My Is she cold?Did i make a mistake on asking her for her shirt?' _

"I-I'm Fine~"she says happily but was still looking nervous, even shaking.

**((Fate's Pov)) **

_'O-Oh Shit!T-This is bad!'. _My 'little friend' is already half erected and_...'I think i might lose it and just 'Do' her on the spot..' _

Saeko Sat just above my butt and placed her hands on my Spine gently, making me shiver from the physical touch she was giving me

She began to Rub my back, her soft thighs touching my bare upper body and her hands rubbing everywhere on my back, Hard but gentle.

It felt nice...The massage..Everything..the only problem is..I'm this close to Losing it and raping her sexy body

As the massage was getting even more pleasureable, My body grew weak as she touched my neck.

I was having the time of my life, in this peaceful Pleasurable moment with Saeko, I mean who wouldn't?She's hot am I right?

_'I wonder...Who Do I like most?Nanoha or Saeko?'_

"-ate-san..Fate-san!"I was snapped back to reality by Saeko calling out to me

"A-Ah Saeko-san?What's wrong?"

"I'm Finished Giving you a back rub"She tells me while getting off

"Aww..And I really wanted you to rub my back more..it felt really nice"I accidentally Say out loud'Shit..'

Saeko blushes slightly and Smiles"Thank you.."

I sit up Again Crossing my legs to cover my 'Little friend' or 'member' or penis whatever you readers wanna call it.

"Fate-san I just wanted to ask..U-Ummm...W-What do you T-Think of me?"Saeko asks, perking up my intrest

"Well there are actually a lot of things I'm thinking that are about you"

"I'm Listening"I seem to have intrested her as well

"Well first off...You are very kind and strong Saeko-san"I tell her"You don't rush into things and your always calm in situations like these...not only are you kind,strong and calm Saeko-san your Beautiful.."I feel as if i'm getting caught up in what i'm saying again"...Beautiful eyes...Your long neat black hair that shines and looks purple at night, making your beauty so strong it makes me weak to my legs...Your well developed breast...Now, what am I saying?..Saeko-san your not Beautiful..Your gorgeous, your sexy, your adorable...your all kinds of things, and just by staring at you right now turns me on.."

_'Ah Shit there goes staying calm..' _

**((Saeko's Pov)) **

I felt my Face heat up as Fate Says that,_'D-Does she really-?' _

"D-Do yo-you really mean those words?"

"Of course"She tells me, giving me a smile that makes me want to oragasm"What do you think of me, Saeko-san?"

"O-Oh umm...Y-Your also very kind and strong Fate-san...A-And y-you seem to like to flirt with other girl's"I look at her face her to see she was sweat dropping "You never seem to give up and your always determained to protect Your friend's...I-I like that part of you...I-I like the way you smile...a-and y-your quite developed as well"I walk up to her and touch her well toned abbs while staring into those Burgundy eyes of hers, I felt our bodies moving closer to each other

_'I..I can't stop..Her eyes are so beautiful..'_I thought as the space between our lips grew Smaller and Smaller

"Saeko-san.."

"Fate-san..."Was the last thing I said Before Our lips touched and we began to heart beat's speed grew faster as Our Kiss deepened , it deepened so much, we were already on the ground, me being ontop of her.

Before anything else happened I felt something poke my thigh, so i stop the kiss and looked confused, I looked confused as to what was poking my thigh as Fate looked confused on why I stopped kissing her

"Saeko-san?"

"S-Sorry it's just..Something keeps on poking my thigh"i tell her moving my thigh over the, what seems to be hard,'thing'

"A-Ahn!"Fate moans slightly making me look at her confused.

I get up and analyze Fate's body to see...Her toned abbs, Slim body, the buldge in her pants, Creamy sk-.._'Wait..Buldge?' _

"Fate-san what is this?"I ask her placing my pointer finger on the buldge and slowly rubbing it seeing if i'll get an answer from her

"Ahn!S-Saek-Hnn!S-Stop"Fate tells me making me stop as she sits up"I-I'll tell you.."

"D-Don't Hate me..please"She says looking sad"P-Please Don't think i'm disgusting Saeko-san..."

"Fate-san...I'll never Hate you or think your disgusting.."i tell her"now please...tell me"

**((Fate's Pov)) **

"I...I-I was born with a Penis.."I tell her, blushing furiously and looking away

I then looked up to see that Saeko was only smiling, "With or without a penis..You will always be the same..and that's what I like about you"

**((No One's Pov~~~Warning:LEMONS!~~))**

Saeko Sat on Fate's lap, Wrapping her Arms around the blonde's neck and Returning to their 'kissing' Stage.  
Fate Had her Arms wrapped around Saeko's waist as Saeko began to grind against her.

"F-Fate.."Saeko said inbetween kisses, their tongues battleing for dominance

Saeko Slid her right hand to the buldge in Fate's pants and began to rub itmaking Fate moaned in pleasure as she stopped kissing Saeko and bit softly onto her neck, making Saeko Moan

"Saeko that cute moan of yours is going to make me lose control of my body.."Fate continued to kiss Saeko's neck"...I Might rape this Sexy body of yours"

Saeko's back arched as Fate began to rub her Breast, Fate taking control , got Saeko to lay on her back, still rubbing her breast, Doing so, Fate pulled saeko's shirt and bra up , just above her breast."You have Nice boobs do you know that?"

Fate began to play around with Saeko's nipples, Using her hand to play around with Saeko's right Nipple as she lightly sucked on the right.

"F-Fat-hnn!"Saeko moaned again, but this time a little louder, Fate had just moved her open hand to Saeko's panties beginning to rub her Clit, through the fabric

"Oh My Saeko~you got this wet already~"Fate grins, getting Saeko to blush, pulling off Saeko's panties Fate quickly took in Who she was about to have sex with.

"I must be lucky to be doing someone as sexy as you Saeko~"She then licked one of Saeko's thighs moving slowly down, Fate got to Saeko's womanhood and began to lick, making saeko moan again.

"F-Fate-sahnn!I-It's not Fair!Mmm!~~Ahnn!"Saeko hands gripped at Fate's hair

"What do you mean not fair,Saeko-san?"Fate asks thrusting two fingers into Saeko's opening

"I-I want to please you as well.."Saeko says between moans and heavy breating

"Hmm?.."Fate Thinks for a second"Alright~"

Fate Sat down so Saeko could crawl closer to her,unbuttoning/unzipping Fate's pants, Saeko grinned as she saw That Fate was wearing black boy shorts underneath

"Fate-san likes the color black?"

"Hell yea I do~"Fate chuckles

Saeko pulled out Fate's Penis and began to take in what she was about to pleasure.

'T-The Scent of her penis is making me lose my mind...The scent is so strong and it's so big too~'Saeko thought, slowly licking the shaft of the penis

Fate sweat drops as Saeko's speed got faster,"U-Uhh S-Saeko-San umm y-your moving a little to quic-"

"Fate-san..So big~~"Saeko's eyes look as if she was hypnotized

'Not good...'Fate thought Sweat dropping'She's so fucking good at this'Fate thought Shivering from the pleasure

As saeko craved it even more she grew more bold by taking The erected penis and soving half of it into her mouth, getting Fate to cum.

Saeko continued by licking the cum off the shaft of Fate's penis"Just from me doing that,You came"She said inbetween licks

Fate's Face grew red

"Come Fate, let's get to the fun parts~~"Saeko says seductively, still in her hypnotized look as she got atop of Fate, Stroking Fate's Penis. Slowly, Using the erected 'member'  
and rubbing it against her 'lips'

Fate pleaced her hands on Saeko's Hips, helping Saeko get her erected 'member' to fit inside of her .

Saeko's eyes grew teary as her moans of pleasure turn into gasps of pain.

"Saeko?..Do you want to stop?"Fate asks sitting up wrapping her arms around Saeko's waist as Saeko wrapped her arms around Fate's neck,Breathing heavily

"N-No keep going..."Fate could only nod as She began to thrust her erected 'member' in and out of Saeko's body, Saeko continued to moan from pain, seconds later her moaning got a little softer, meaning Saeko had gotten used to Fate's 'Member' being thrusted into her so Fate quickened the speed, the two kept their speed up

"Saeko!I-I'm going to-"

"I-I know m-me as well!"

**((Fate's Pov))**

I had Saeko on her back right now and I felt her walls tighten around my...umm..'member', and i think i know what might happen next.

_'Ah Shit I-I can't hold out much longer!' _

Our moans filled the shrine,_ 'We're having sex in a shrine isn't that a little too...Shamless?'._I sweat drop

"F-Fate-san let's c-cum together"I hear saeko whisper into my ear

_'Gladly', _I can't help but feel really happy, i know I like Nanoha but i have the same feelings for Saeko as well...I'm so confused

I felt it coming.I was at my Limit and so was Saeko.

I could feel her nails dig into my back as I continue to thrust into her

"F-Fate!"Saeko Moans loudly

"S-Saeko..."I can't help but moan her name, I can already tell I'll have many scratch marks on my back and arms,_ 'Shit..I gotta start wearing more longsleeves now' _

"O-Oh god Fate!C-Cum with me!"as told we both came"S-So hot..F-Fate-san..I-I love you.."

That made me look at her wide eyes as she wrapped her arms around my neck again and brought me down for another Kiss to the lips

I place my hands just bellow her butt to feel something warm, i bring my hand up to see Red..meaning blood

"S-Saeko-san y-you were a virgin?"I ask, sweat dropping

"Y-Yes.."Saeko looks away embaressed"I-I'm sorry for not telling you.."

"Well I was getting suspicous though..You were having a hard time with some parts.."I tell her

"There's no need to say that out loud..."She cuddles into me

"I'm honored to have taken you virginity"

"Really?"She asks me

"Mm-hmm"

"Good, your mines now~~"She switches our position so she would be on top and I was on the bottom

"E-Ehh!?"I never saw Saeko to be the Possesive type

"Just kidding"Saeko giggles"Although...My body and soul will forever be in your possesion Fate-san..."she again gave me a quick peck to the lips "Okay?~"she asks seductively

"Y-Yes Ma'am"I can't help but feel my 'member' going up again

"Someone got hard again"She chuckles

"G-Give me so-some time to-"

"But I never got to use my breast yet"

Holy shit i might pass out from a nosebleed

Saeko got in between my legs, on her knees, and placed my 'little friend' in between her breast so she could stroke it and lick the tip at the same time, making me cum quickly. My cum going into her mouth, soome of it on her face and on her breast

"Fate-san I think i got addicted to your...''Little' Friend'~''she smiles, wiping off some of the sperm on her breast with her pointer finger and licking it.

**((End Of Lemons~~For now~~))**

Saeko then lay atop of me again and began to stroke the scratches she made on my arm

"Sorry about the scratches"She tells me

"T-That's fine I-I just have to Wear long-sleeves for a while"I sweat dropped as i gently pet her head"It must've hurt to have something 'Big' shoved into you"

"Well Someone's being Cocky"Saeko then looked me in the eyes"I-If it's you th-then i-i'd be fine with it..."she blushes

"Your So cute when you blush"I raise an eyebrow"How come you don't act like this in front of everyone else?"

"I-I can't help it i-i'm in a vulnerable state right now"She tells me"I-I'm usually in a c-calm state but you got me like this"

"Hehehe I know That Saeko-chan~"

"So You've changed from calling me 'Saeko-san' to 'Saeko-chan'"Saeko says amused

"Do you want me to call you just 'Saeko' then?"

"I'd like that..May I call you Fate instead of Fate-san?I Feel like i'm talking like an old woman whenever I call you that"

"Sure Saeko-cha-"Saeko glares at me"S-Saeko~..Practice needed?"

"Practice is Needed"Saeko nods

I sigh in defeat as I kiss her forhead"I'm So tierd!~"I again sigh

Saeko giggles soflty..Seconds passed and the two of us were passed out, sleeping

_'My Confusion Grew even more intense..I like Nanoha and I like Saeko, I had Sex with Saeko but still like Nanoha, Who else do I like!?' _

**Chapter 12:End **

**Me:Hmmm This chapter was mostly about Fate-chan and Saeko-chan Having Se- **

**Fate:Don't Say it!-Blushing furiously- **

**Saeko:-Blushing as well- **

**Me:Anyways Fate-chan After I complete this story say good bye to Saeko-chan and the rest of the Harem because we're having a MGLN Crossover with Vocaloid~~ **

**Fate:-Looks at Saeko with sad eyes-But... **

**Saeko:-Nods-You can always call me...-sad as well- **

**Me:=3=...Why Don't you guys just ask me to make it a season 2 where Fate and everyone in this story pass the Zombie Stage and Finally get their normal lives back **

**Hayate:What Do you mean Otaku-sama? **

**Me:Blah Blah Blah , Zombie Outbreak ends, blah blah blah, Ya guys Graduate High school, Blah Blah, Go to Crypton College with everyone...Except Yunno...,Blaahhh, Fate's Harem grows larger with vocaloid girl's.. **

**Fate:I like the being with everyone here except yunno part,.. but my harem growing? isn't that pushing me to my limit!? **

**Me:Naahh bigger harem means more lemon, ecchi scenes and other shit **

**Teana:Do we get to be in it **

**Me:You and Ginga of course~~ **

**Teana:Yay~~ **

**Me:You'll be a Tsundere~~ **

**Teana:Alright Shut up!Baka! **

**Me:By The way Luka-chan will be joining us in our 'Cast & Author' Chitty chat for now~~Come in Luka-chan~~ **

**Luka:-Walks in-I can't wait to work with you Harlaown-san~-Bows Down in respect- **

**Fate:Can Someone tell me what the heck is going on!? **

**Saeko:If the Readers want...there could be a season 2 where there is an HOTD MGLN And Vocaloid Crossover-Hugs Fate's right arm- **

**Fate:We can be together.. **

**Nanoha:-Pulls on Fate's other arm- I know right-Deadly smile- **

**Me:Oh well we're going way into the future now, so let's deal with that later, although you readers can vote if you want to have a season 2 where there is an HOTD MGLN and Vocaloid crossover~~Bye-Nii!~~~ **


	13. Chapter 13:Dead Reunion

**Chapter 13:Dead Reunion **

**Cast Author & Luka~~: **

**Me:-Laying bed bed coughing- **

**Saeko & Nanoha:-Glaring at Fate with a deadly gleam- **

**Fate:-Sitting in a chair beside a bed- =u=" **

**Luka:-Sitting in Fate's Lap-Hello Otaku-sama hads caught a cold and is now typing up this chapter in bed **

**Me:Hnnnn... =/= Fate-chan...C-Candy *Cough Cough* **

**Fate:-Finally calm for once-Otaku-sama..You can't have candy, Your health is bad right now so wait till your better... **

**Me: T_T Pwease?*Cough Cough Hack* **

**Fate:No -Worried look- **

**Saeko:Otaku-sama, Are you alright? **

**Me:Nooooo...TvT **

**Luka:Otaku-sama would you like me to Say anything?-Noming on Tuna- **

**Me:-Nod nod- **

**Luka:Otaku-sama doesn't own HOTD or MGLN Neither does she own Harlaown-san~ **

**Fate:E-Eeeh!? **

**Luka's Agent:Umm Miss Luka-san we're gonna need you in another Fanfiction story **

**Luka:Aww Really I just Got to be apart of the 'Cast Author & Luka'!How Long! **

**Luka's Agent:I Don't know much detail but they said something about you staying there for a while, so we're gonna have to postpone the 'Cast Author & Luka' Thing **

**Luka:Tsk Fine Bring the Limo Up front..I'll see you later Otaku-sama..see you next time Harlaown-san **

**Nanoha & Saeko:-Blocking Luka's view of Fate- **

**Nanoha:Back off! **

**Me:*Cough Cough*-Sitting up with the help of Fate-chan- **

**Fate:-Helps Otaku-sama Drink water- **

**Me:*Cough Cough* Enjoy... **

**Fate:You've said enough Otaku-sama lay back down and get some rest, i'll direct what is going on in the script for you **

**Me:Hai..-Falls Asleep in bed- **

**=STORY START= **

**((Fate's Pov)) **

I felt something heavy move around ontop of me, but i just brush it off and go back to my sleep

Again I felt movement so I decide to wake up to find a very cute naked Saeko on top of me, and she looks to be asleep

"Hehehe Can you get any cuter Saeko?"'

"Of course"Well that startled me

"Holy Shit!Your awake?"

"Yea, So how's your back?"

"My Spine still kind of hurts and the scratches made no diffrence, so...I'm fine"

"Uh No your not..Miss Shizuka is going to have to check that Fucked up back of yours,'ONLY' Shizuka-sensei"Saeko goes on"If anyone else saw those scratches they'd get suspicous"

"Oh She swears too? What else does Saeko Do?"I say with a grin"But, anyways can't you just give me a back rub again?"

"If I did so then we'd be on the ground grinding against each other again"Saeko chuckles, getting up

"I'm Fine with that~"she playfuly punches my arm"So..uhh Saeko?"

"Yes?"

"You gonna put some clothes on or am I gonna have to explain to everyone you were raped by a sexy beast and got your clothes ripped so you had to run around naked with me close behind groping you at any free time?"I say getting a little laugh from her

"That second one is Tempting but No, I'm going to put my clothes back on"She tells me grabbing her clothing

"Can I at least say you had sex with a sexy beast? Cause Look at me"I pose"Are you telling me this is not sexy?"I point at my face

"Hmmm Could've done better"She says sarcastically as she was putting her bra on

"No No No"I stop her from latching it"I think you should keep the one off"

"And If I did my boobs would bounce aroun-"She caught my drift"You little perv"She chuckles as she latches her bra on then put her Clothes back on

"I wasn't gonna stare at em'..I was only gonna 'observe'"I tell her, while pretending to rub my fake beard

"Oh Shush you Flirt"Saeko grabs the bat I suggested she use as a weapon

"Oh So you will use the Bat as a weapon then?~"

"As long as your okay with it"

"I'm fine with it as long as you swing hard, y'know hard enough for that skirt of yours to flutter aroun-"She brings the bat up and slams it close by my 'little friend'"H-Holy Shit!Heheh S-Sorry ma'am!~"

"Good, now shall we get going?"Saeko looks at the bat once more"It's not Like a bokken but i'll just have to try"

"Do you want to use 'my' bokken, Saeko?, It's good For many things, it produces white juice though and is very big"

"Cocky much, and If your talking about you 'little friend' then no, that is used in bed, You little pervert"

"Okay Okay I get it I have dirty thoughts, no need to remind me"I say looking dramatic

"Hurry up Drama queen we're leaving"Saeko chuckles as I lead her outside where 'they' were blocking our way to Leave

"Shit I knew it was suspicous that we didn't see a single one of 'them' yesterday night, see what you did Saeko"

"Oh?, What did I do?"

"Your Moaning caused attraction"I got her to blush"Was I That good to get you to moan that loud?"

"Oh No.."I looked shocked"You were Great~"She brought the bat up and slammed it on one of 'their' heads

**((Takashi's Pov))**

I was in a room with Shizuka-sensei and Rei at Takagi's Manor.I couldn't contain the blush on my face as Rei layed on her stomach on the bed,..Naked.

"Now Don't let her escape Komuro-Kun"Shizuka-sensei tells me as she brought her hand up to show she had some type of oil on her hand

"Takashi don't let her put that on me!"Rei begged but it was already to late as Shizuka-sensei began to rub ointment on Rei's back making her Whine in pain

"I don't get how your back got like this if Fate-san hurt her back two times, 'HARD', with you ontop of her, Rei" I ask it was confusing,  
Did Fate-san not protect Rei to much or is Fate's body hard enought to hurt Rei's back

"That's what i've been wondering!"Rei yells at me

"Maybe Fate-san's body is like stone~~Hard, Toned, Sexy-"Shizuka-Sensei stopped as she was beginning to drool

"Sensei don't get drool on my back now!"Rei says sweat dropping

_'Shizuka-Sensei I don't think now is the time to be thinking about someone else's body wile your treating someone's back' _I thought sweat dropping, Vivio walked in with three glasses of tea ontop of a tray

"Miss Shizuka, Rei-neechan, Takashi-nii, I brought you some Tea"She tells us Politely

"Thank You Vivio-chan, By the way where is Alice-chan?"Shizuka asks Continueing to rub rei's back with oil

"Hmm?Oh Alice-chan is playing with Kohta-nii, Hayate-neechan, Zeke , and Saya-neechan"

"Where are the others?"

"I think Ferret-niichan is sulking in one of the other room.."

'Is she taking after Fate-san!?'

"Nanoha-Neechan, Alisa-neechan and Suzuka-neechan are outside.."

"Waiting for Fate-san and Busujima-senpai i assume"I ask

"Mm-hmm...Signum-neechan, Vita-neechan and Shamal-neechan are in the another room discussing something i don't really know about"

"Thank You Vivio-chan, You are a very polite girl"Shizuka says

Vivio Smiles brightly and nods as she walks out to go play with her younger sister

**((Nanoha's Pov.)) **

"Ugh!Where is Fate-chan and that..that bit-"

"Nanoha Swearing is bad"Suzuka tells me with that scary expression she always gives Fate-chan

"Just give them some time, i'm sure that idiot will be fine, Nanoha you should know her by now, You guys are best friends so you should already know how determained Fate-cha-"I glare at her"Fate-san..I meant Fate-san"

"Hmph!You should already know i'm the only one who gets to call Fate-chan 'Fate-chan'"

"Really cause, when you were dating 'Bitch Boy' Some of us already called Fate-chan 'Fate-chan'~"Suzuka tells me

_'Didn't you just say Swearing was bad!?' _I thought sweat droppinng

"Didn't you say Swearing was Bad Suzuka?"Alisa asks sweat dropping as well

"I am an acceptance for swearing, Alisa-chan"Suzuka says with her creepy smile"By the way Nanoha you don't seem to be complaining.."

"About what?"Now i'm confused, what does she want me to complain about?

"Nanoha you found out Fate-chan is a Futa correct?"Suzuka whispers into my ear, just for me to hear

"H-How Did you-"

"No need for details"Alisa looks at us confused

"Y-Yea I did but what does that have to do with me complaining?"

"Oh Dear Nanoha...You found out Fate-chan had 'that'..and you still don't see why you shouldn't be complaining?"i nod"Nanoha...  
Fate-chan is Alone with Busujima-senpai, It's been a day.."I come to realization on what was going on

"Oh Fuck no!"I felt my face heat up from anger

"Nanoha!~~"I hear a familiar Voice

I turn to the front Gate to see Fate-chan walking in with Busujima-san, the two walking close by each other,chatting...Getting..Familiar with each other

_'Ohhh She's going down!' _

**((Saeko's Pov)) **

We Finally made it to Takagi-san's manor, it was a lot of work but it was worth it just to see our friend's again

"Holy Shit ths place is big!"Fate says excitingly

"Umm..F-Fate"

"Yes Saeko?"

"Is it okay for me to call you 'Fate-chan' for now? It's sounds weird for me to just call you 'Fate'"

"That's fine by me, Saeko-chan"

"I see it's hard for you to just call me Saeko?"

"No-...Maybe.."She sweat drops, until something caught her attention that made her look happy"Nanoha!~~"

I watched Takamichi start running in our direction, really quick...

Fate held her arms out ready to give her friend a hug and began running towards Takamachi-san

I looked closely at Takamachi-san to see her face was red..Was she blushing or angr-

"F-Fate-chan wait!"I Notice now Takamichi is mad because she is carrying one of Hirano-kun's guns

"FATE-CHAN!"Takamachi's voice was heard, she sounded angry

"Nanoha?"Fate continued to run towards the brunette

"FATE-CHANNN!"

"N-Nanoha!?"Fate turned and began running in another direction, Nanoha chasing her

"Fate-chan!?"I heard Yagami's voice and looked to see Fate was running in Saya,Kohta,Alice, Vivio and Hayate's direction

"Fate-san!~"Kohta was heard, okay he's happy

"Fate-neechan!"Vivio was heard as well,' I think you guys should start running"

"Pervert!"Saya yells

"Saya!"Fate continued to run in their direction with nanoha on her trail with a gun in hand

_'Should I help?'_I began to think of what might happen if i helped, _'Naaahh..' _

"Fate-chan!"Hayate Says happily again

"Hayate-chan!"Fate cries out

"FATE-CHAN!"Nanoha yells in anger

"Nanoha-chan!?"Hayate looked scared now, and was about to run until Fate ran into Saya, the two now laying on the ground

I run to where they are, worried, As i get there Takamachi raised the gun at Fate's head"Fate-chan~~"

"Y-Yes N-Nanoha?"Everyone was scared now because Fate was ontop of Saya with a gun at her head

"While you were alone with Busujima-senpai...Did anything happen?~"She asks with a not so sweet smile

"N-N-No~"Fate began to sweat drop

Nanoha dropped the gun and hugged Fate

"Fate-chan!~I missed you~~"Nanoha says with her 'bright' personality

_'You were just chasing her with a gun!'_ I 'Grr' At the fact that she was chasing Fate-chan with a gun!

Saya got up and picked the gun up and aimed at Fate's head

"Oh I'm so gonna hurt you!"Saya says"How dare you run into me..other than that fall on top of me!"

"I-I'm So sorry Ma'am~~"Fate tried to reason with her"I-I'll do anything?"

"Hmm Really?"Saya lowers the gun, intrested in what Fate had just said

"Y-Yes?"

"Good..Your mine whenever i need or want you"Saya says with a Smirk, throwing the gun to Kohta who just hugs the gun

**((Fate's Pov))**

Did I just say that!? Saying that to Saya is like signing a contract with the devil!

"Okay, Blondie?"

"Y-Yes ma'am?"

Nanoha got off me and Saeko held her hand out "Are you okay Fate-chan?"

That caught Nanoha's attention..'Oh Shit..'

"...'Fate..-chan!?'" Nanoha says"Since when can you call her '-chan'!"

"Oh I don't know...Since i wanted too!"Saeko tells her,'S-Saeko-chan your getting out of Character, your suppose to be the calm collected one here'

Nanoha then glares at me, making me shiver in fear.

'S-She's close to going into her 'White Devil' mode'I sweat drop and hug Alice who was close by

"Hello Fate-neechan!~"Alice says to me"Is something wrong with Saeko-neechan and Nanoha-neechan?"she then asks confused

"U-Ummm They-"

"Alice-chan they're just fighting because Fate-neechan is very dense"Alisa Says walking up with Suzuka who Gives me that creepy smile of hers

"Hello Fate-chan~"Suzuka says with that Sadistic gleam in her eyes

'I know it was you!You told Nanoha something to get her mad didn't you!'I thought

"I Don't think you should blame others Fate-chan~"Suzuka says a hand over her mouth as she giggles, that's...How does she do that!?

"Suzuka you scare us sometimes..Are you taking after Shamal?"Alisa asks

"Maybe, Maybe not~"

Hayate jumped onto my back making me carry her"Fate-chan!~~I was so Worrie-"

***Crack* **

Everyone Froze and went silent...That's not a good sound...

**((No one's Pov)) **

/K.O/Fate fell to the ground shivering in pain"D-Damnit..Hayate.." she was then out cold

The rest slowly turned their heads to look at Hayate who was now standing there with a goofy smile as she sweat dropped

"S-Someone get Shizuka-sensei!"Kohta says"Or at least help me drag Fate-san to her!"

Saeko helps Kohta bring Fate to Shizuka who had just finished treating Rei's back

"Ah!Busujima-senpai Fate-sa-"

"Not now Komuro-kun"Saeko says"Fate-ch-"Nanoha glares at her"Fine! Fate-san Cracked her Back Shizuka-sensei, can you please check it?"

"Sure take her shirt off and lay her in bed over there, on her stomach now"Shizuka commanded

"U-Uh T-Take her s-shirt off?"Saeko asks blushing and wide-eyed

"Yea take it off, Oh I see!Takashi-kun Kohta-kun can you two go outside?Oh and bring Alice-chan and Vivio-chan with you~"

"Uh Sure sensei"Alisa took Kohta's place on supporting Fate

The two boys walked out with Alice and Vivio behind them

Saya closed and locked the door.

"There now can we take off her shirt Busujima-senpai?"Saya asks with a some what annoyed pout on her face

"Someone's Despret~"Rei Teases while putting her clothes on

"U-Ummm N-"

"Just Pull it off!"Nanoha yells as Alisa nods and began to pull Fate's shirt off

Saeko held it down

"Busujima-san what is wrong with you? I need to have her shirt off so I can appy ointment"Shizuka Says with a confused look

Saeko gulps and Gave up on trying to keep Fate's shirt down.

Alisa Took Fate's shirt off and layed her on the bed, faced down, with the help of a blushing Saeko of course

"Le Gasp!"Hayate says"What's up with all these scratches?"She then pokes one

They all turn towards Saeko who was moving around uncomfortably"Umm..She was scratched?"

"...I'll just..Yea..uhh..okay we'll just believe your words Busujima-senpai.."Rei sweat drops

"I'm not~"Suzuka speaks up with her ...'Smile'

"Umm..I'm gonna start treating her back so...Takamachi-san can you hand me that ointment?"Nanoha did as told and handed Shizuka the ointment, that was on a small table close by

Shizuka Got on Fate's back like what saeko did last night, apllied the ointment and began to rub fate's back with it

"Will that actually help her back sensei?"Hayate asks, as she sat down into a chair

"It actually will, I mean it did for my back that is"Rei tells her

Fate was beggining to wake up from the physical touch Shizuka was giving her but totally mistook Shizuka for Saeko

"Saeko-chan I thought you said you weren't gonna give me another back rub"Fate lazily says, her eyes closed still

They all again turn to Saeko who was sweat dropping

The atmosphere was filled with Cold air and or Akawardness.

"You said Fate-chan was scratched right..Busujima-senpai.."Nanoha asks

"Y-Yes?"

"What was she scratched By.."Nanoha's face darkned as She walked up to Fate-chan, now standing besides the bed Fate layed on, Shizuka got off of Fate and watched

"Umm Cats?"Saeko replied as Nanoha Pinched Fate's Cheeks really hard ,like that time in the HUMVEE

Fate yelped in pain as she fixes herself and sits up, "I Said I didn't mean to-...Why Am I half naked? Why is Almost everyone here and...Why do some of you look mad?"She asks finally realizing something

"I don't know Fate-chan, why don't you tell us, **'WHY' **You have scratces all over your body.., **'WHY'** Busujima-senpai is Blushing.., And **'WHHHYY' **Did you think Busujima-senpai was giving you a back rub.."Nanoha's face got more dark

"U-Ummm...I was scratced By..uh..a dog, she's not blushing she uhh has a cold and..a misunderstanding?"

"That's weird...Busujima-senpai said you were scratced by cats..."Saya says

Suzuka Just stood there watching with an amused look, Alisa next to her looking..well not surprised by Fate's densed head,Hayate hid Behind Shizuka-sensei,  
Saeko was blushing furiously, Nanoha's Aura went dark and Saya stood there all high and mighty

"O-Oh right!A-A cat scratched me!"Fate fixes her words as she began to grab her shirt and was about to pull it on

''Fate-san I'm not done treating your back with ointment yet"Shizuka tells Fate, who curses softly

"C-Can't you just do that later?"

"No once it's on i have to finish it before the ointment wears off"Shizuka says as Fate put the shirt down slowly then lay back down

Nanoha's glaring didn't stop

**((Fate's Pov)) **

'I'm Gonna Die!I'm Gonna Die!'I thought to myself

***Knock Knock*** I heard someone knocking on the door

"Who is it?"Alisa asks going to the door

"It's Signum, Shamal and Vita, we heard from Komuro-kun and Hirano-kun that Busujima-san and Fate-san are here"It was Signum's voice

Alisa opened the door

"Woah!Fate-chan what happened to you?"Vita asks, walking in with Shamal and Signum behind her

"Oh My I know those scratches"Everyone turned to Shamal"I've seen them many times on pictures with Male's and Female's having Sex"

_'WHY WERE YOU CHECKING THAT UP?!'_I thought the same thing everyone else thought

"What do you mean Shamal?"Hayate asks

"Look Hayate-sama~"Shamal walked up to me, Again Shizuka got off"Sit up Fate-san~"She gave me her Sadistic smile shich made me instantly sit up

I gave Shizuka a 'why did you get off!?' look

"Don't give me that look, I finished treating your back already"She puffs her cheeks

"Stop Looking cute!"I tell her, getting her to blush, and cold glares from both Nanoha, Signum,Saya and Saeko _'Not you too Signum!' _

"Now where was I? Oh yes"~"Shamal then sat on my lap facing me, her arms around me, nails on my back and her legs apart, she began to moan as she pretended to scratch my back "Ooohh~~Fate!~Oohh!~"She moaned more

_'Y-You Tease!' _i thought sweat dropping as she pulled me down, my knees and hands supporting me from falling into her,"See look~"  
She pleaced her nails on my back and scratced lightly

"Hmm Your right...the scractes look the same..but you didn't have to do the first part"Vita says

"Aww But i wanted too~"

_'You Sexual Person!' _

"No need for names Fate-chan~~"

_'Suzuka + Shamal =Death of Me'_ How did- I give up!

"I'm getting suspicous now.."Rei says, looking at Saeko then me.

"...Fate-chan..Why Don't we have a little chat?~"Nanoha tells me, with the word's 'death penalty' shining in her eyes

_'Oh Shit..I'm gonna die!'_Nanoha began to push everyone out, leaving me and her alone

"Now Fate-chan...Why Don't you take off your clothes~~"She says seductively walking towards me

"N-Nanoha?"I looked at her confused

"Shall we play Fate-chan?~ I'll make sure to scratch softly~~"Nanoha began to undress herself

'O-Oh Shit.."I felt my 'little friend' erect like Last night

_'I somehow feel like i'm in the middle of both heaven and hell...God Save me after I have sex with Nanoha!~' _

**Chapter 13:End **

**Nanoha:Yay!~NExt Chapter will be me and fate-chan's lemons right otaku-sama? **

**Me:-Still in bed-mm-hmm... **

**Nanoha:-Sticks tongue out at Saeko- **

**Saeko:-Glares at-To bad My lemon scene was first Miss."White Devil"-San-Grins- **

**Nanoha:Shut up you! **

**Fate:Shhh-Points at the sleeping Otaku-sama-Otaku-sama finally got back to sleep again..Okay everyone Otaku-sama has school tomorrow, I insisted not to go but then..  
otaku-sama doesn't wanna miss out on the school fun and that maybe just maybe Otaku-sama will be better tomorrow, So Bye-nii~~ **

**Saya: I don't get it! **

**Fate:Hmm what? **

**Saya:They said idiots don't get sick! **

**Fate:-Facepalms- **


	14. Chapter 14:Dead Fun

Chapter 14:Dead Fun

Nanoha:-Breathing Heavily-It's Finally the Chapter where Me and Fate-chan have sex!~

Me:Oh? Did you two 'practice' for it?-Still Laying in bed-

Fate:-Sweat dropping/ Sweating/ Tierd- Uhh-huh...She mad us practice for a while now...=u=

Me:Fate-chan you don't look well

Fate:Thanks for finally Noticing Otaku-sama..=.= aren't you suppose to be asleep?

Me:Aww but..

Fate:At least take a small nap while we Take some scenes, that way you'll feel more better

Me:Hai Hai, Saeko-chan

Saeko:Right..Otaku-sama doesn't own HOTD or MGLN, Enjoy

Me:Your in for a surprise Fate-chan~~

Fate:huh?

Me:-Goes To take a nap as Chapter Starts-

Fate:wait what?

=STORY START=

((Fate's Pov))

Nanoha began to strip slowly as she walked towards the bed, her hips swaying

"N-Nanoha?D-Don't..Aren't you dating Ferret boy?"

"Nope~I Broke up with that bitch because he was saying mean things about Fate-chan"She sat on top of me

'The girl i've always had a crush on...Now on top of me getting ready to have sex with me..'I was so excited

'Oh Right!'I forgot something"U-U-Umm...N-Nanoha..Uhhnn..Protection?"I ask her blushing as she pulls out a condom

"Where did you get that!?"Seriously where?

"Shamal had some on her"She tells me, shrugging

'W-Why does Shamal have condoms!?A-And what are they used for!?'The thought itself was getting me to blush furiously

"N-Nanoha do we really have to do this now?"

"Of course!Fate-chan was with that Bitch all night..doing..'things that make you get scratces on your back/arm' and seeing you half naked got me in heat!"

"W-We did nothing but Chat!"

"Really? Fate-chan you have three seconds to tell the truth before i hop off of you And get Yunno-kun t-"

I Stopped her"She gave me a back rub.."

"Is that all?"Nanoha asks sweetly as she began to rub my body slowly, making me tremble

"W-We..Did things.."I blush

"O-Okay...S-See Fate-chan I just wanted to hear the truth and you'd be off the hook about what you and busujima-senpai did last night.."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm, So how many rounds did you do?"She asks

'That doesn't sound good..'

"A-About One i think?, Why do you ask?"

"Let's Triple that number shall we~~"Nanoha says with her sweet but not so friendly smile

((Short Lemon's~~))

Nanoha didn't waste her time on ripping my clothes off, putting the condom on my 'little friend' and slamming my 'little friend' into her opening

I Moan, not only did it hurt like fuck, it felt good"N-Nanoha Aren't y-you a virgi-"

"O-Of course I was Fate-chan,but i needed to use force to get your big..'friend' to fit inside of me"I sweat drop as Nanoha began to ride me like there was no tomorrow

'H-How Did she change from Moe Moe, To Tsundere, To Yandere, And lastly to Femdom!?'I Continue to Lay in place,moaning as Nanoha continued to bounce atop of me, I wanted to pleasure her more so i did what came in mind first, I took hold of her bouncing breast and began to massage them, getting her to moan

"N-Nanoha Y-Your going to Fast.."Anymore and i'll cum right on the spot"N-Nanoha!..C-Cumming!"

"Oh no you don't Fate-chan!~"Nanoha took the ribbon off her hair making her hair flow down beautifuly and elegantly, she then used the ribbon and tied my 'sacred place' my 'Little friend' or whatever you picked to call it.

"E-Eeeeh!?N-Nanoha!?"

"I'm gonna pleasure you some more before i let you cum~~"I don't know if this is a dream or a nightmare but i like the pleasure part

As she continued to bounce atop of me she bent forward and placed a peaceful kiss on my lips, her eyes full of lust and tears.

"I-I Love Fate-chan~~"I look into her eyes to find the same hypnotic empty eyes Saeko gave me as we were doing the same thing, last night.

'Again..Not good!'I sweat drop as Nanoha's speed grew faster'The Fuck!how does she have so much energy when doing this!?'

Nanoha Pulled off the ribbon keeping me from 'letting out' but just as it was getting to the good part...

((Lemon ((Bad)) Ending))

A click was heard from the door making me and Nanoha rush to get off each other and pull on some clothing...at least some..

Saya opened the door with a smirk on her face

"How did you get in!?"Nanoha yells at her

"Are you an idiot? This is my house so I have keys for every room.."Saya kept that smirk on her face"Hey blondie, I need you"

"I-I have a name y-you know!"I can't help but stutter because of my...umm 'feelings' right now

"Hmph!Like I care!"Saya elegantly flipped her hair"Hurry up and get dressed"

"Okay Princess Bubblegum"I tell her as Nanoha hands me my clothes and i quickly change under neath the blankets

I get out from under the covers to see that Saya had turned away with a blush on her face

'Why would you be blushing if i was changing under the blanket!?'i again sweat drop as i get off the bed and to Saya"Okay so what do you need?"

"I need you to help me reach something.."She tells me with an annoyed look now

"THAT'S IT!?"I hear nanoha yell,..wait what?

"Is that it!?"Wow i'm slow

"Mm-hmm it's better than you two staying in here fucking like crazy animals.."Saya says with a cute blush on her cheek

"I didn't take you for the swearing type"

"Really?"

"Naah I totally did~"That got her mad

"Ugh!Your such an idiot!"I follow her out leaving a very annoyed Nanoha in the room

I sweat dropped because the whole time as i followed Saya i had to keep my hands in my pockets to hide...'My little friend'

'God Damn Bad Endings!'I felt frustrated 'Why did Princess Bubblegum ove here have to interupt with her stupid house keys!'

We walked into the kitchen where I see Signum, Shamal and Saeko cooking, and Vivio reading a book

"Do you three love to cook or something?Or is it just a miracle every time i walk into a kitchen i see the three of you cooking?"I ask

"But Fate-chan we're baking you a cake~"Shamal says

"Eh?Really!~"A cake!?That's awesom-

"Noo I was just teasing~~We were making snacks for everyone~~"Shamal FInishes witht that smile of hers

"Damnit!"I look to Saya"What is it you want me to reach!?"

Saya points behind me to show me a big cabinet , she then points at the flour bag that was way on the top

"The Fuck!?How packed are you!?"I look at Saya"It's not that big!Why didn't you ask Saek-"Saya turned me around to show Saeko was trying to reach it but failed

"Even if I'm tall i still won't be able to reach it!"

"I know that!That's why.."

Seconds past and I find myself hoisting Vivio up on my shoulder.

"G-Geez!W-Why Didn't you tell me I was doing this Saya-neechan!I-I'm wearing a skirt!"Vivio blushes as I held her legs so she wouldn't fall

"V-Vivio Sorry about this.."I tell her

"F-Fate-neechan! it's not your fault!"Vivio yells at me cutely

'She's like a Small version of Nanoha alright~'

"Hey Blondie!Stop Day dreaming about your dirty Fantasies and move closer to the cabinet!"Saya yells in my ear

I Did as told an moved closer to the cabinet, Vivio took hold of the Flour and handed it to Saya

"N-Next time get a smaller cabinet!Or put the flour somewhere you can reach it!"Vivio yells as I get on one knee so she can hop off my shoulders

'For a 15 year old she's not that tall...'I thought looking at vivio, trying to figure out her height

"I get it okay!I'm not that tall!"

"Ooohh Like Vita-chan~"

*BAM*A mallet landed close by my foot, i look to see the owner of the mallet standing there

"I heard that..."Vita tells me...her face darkned

"Hahaha Sowwie?"

"Whatever!"She walks to the fridge and pours herself a cup of milk

We all stare at her pouring the milk, in Silence

"What?"Vita asks

"Drinking Milk?...All of a sudden.."I ask with a smirk on my face

"Watch it blondie!Before you lose your foot!"

"I Have a name!And you watch it I have a-"

"Boner"Someone whispers into my ear, blowing softly onto it

"Boner!...Wait What!?"I turn to see Suzuka standing there with that 'smile' of hers

'I gotta pay attention more!'

"Suzuka stop teasing me!"I tell the girl who only giggles

"But it's fun~"

"Your definition of fun is diffrent from mines!"I sweat drop

"Fufufufufufu You can keep saying that Fate-chan but you know you like it when i tease you~"

"How!?"She then whispered some dirty things into my ear, She then began to waltz into the other room

"S-Suzuka!S-Stop it with your Dirty words and stop following after Shamal!And you!"I then point at shamal"Where the hell did you get a Condom!?Why Did you Have one!?And 'WHY' Did you give it to Nanoha!?"

Saeko Blushes as well as Signum and Vita

Vivio was blushing as well but had an annoyed expression on her face

Saya Looked confused but was still blushing as Shamal looked amused

"I always carry some around~~, They're used for sex Fate-chan , everyone knows that~"Her eyes had a sadistic gleam to them"And I didn't want 'this person i know of'  
to get Nanoha Pregnant~~~"

'I-..Did I just see that Sadistic gleam in her eyes again!?'I thought for a second...'Wait..Does Shamal know i have a..!?No, Maybe...Naahh i don't think do'

I turn to signum"Signuummm!Again!Control Shamal!"I whine

"Fate-san calm down Shamal just loves to tease..if she won't stop then just let her tease you"Signum tells me as she began to Mix the flour with some other ingrediants

"Hey Blondie!Let's go for a walk!"Saya calls out to me, making me follow, until I was pulled back by someone holding the sleeve of my shirt

I looked to the side to see Saeko holding onto me

"Busujima-san?"Signum asks with both confusion and jealousy written on her face

"Ah!Sorry..I just..it was a reflex.."Saeko slightly blushes as she looks away

"Busujima-san you can go with them if you'd like~"Shamal tells her,Signum was about to protest until she saw Shamal's 'Face'"We can handle it here~~"

"Really?"

"Of course~~Vita-chan will help us finish~~..Right Vita-chan?~"As shamal said the last part she showed vita her 'face'

"O-Of course Ma'am!"Vita stutters and Trembles in fear

"Thank you"Saeko tells them as she walks beside me to follow Saya

I chatted with Saeko and Saya about random topics , for example , 'Which End of the chocolate cornet is the head?, The big end or the small end?'((Me:I think it's the big head but then i still have my doubts Fate:Go back to your nap! Me:=3= puuuu!))

We walks outside where we find a pond full of Koi Fish

"Oh Wow!It's Koi!"I say excitedly, bending down to get a closer look

"Have you seen Koi before Fate-san?"Saeko asks

"Huh, When did you go back to caling me 'Fate-san'?, Anyways I see them sometimes on movies or TV shows but this is the first time i've seen a pond full of them in real life!~"

"Stop Being an idiot, You could fall into the pond and kill my Koi!"Saya yells

"Oh My..Saya Dear who are they?"I hear a woman's voice and turn to see a woman standing there

"Mama!~"Saya hugged her

"Mama!?"I looked at shocked

"Is something the matter?"Saya's mom asks

"I thought you were her sister!"I tell her only to get elbowed in the gut by Saeko

Saya's mother blushes slightly, "Oh My...Saya Seriously who are your friends?"

"This is Saeko Busujima, a Third year in School and the Captain of the kendo team and the one beside her is Blond- Fate Testarossa Harlaown, one of the transfer students that ended up in my class"Me and Saeko bow in respet

"Did you just Say, Busujima and Testarossa?"Her mother asks

"Yup"Saya looked at her mother confused

"Saeko-san Your father, was the sensei of my husband"Saeko looked both shocked and some what amused"And..Fate-san..Your mother...She's well known for her..uhh 'crimes' around here.."

"Excuse me Ma'am but please do not call her my 'mother'.."I say annoyed"And her 'crimes' were nothing more than abuse and attempted murder.."

I can't stand hearing about anything that is related to 'her'

"Yes but she was a scientist. no?"

"H-How did you know my mother was a Scientist!?"I ask in shocked

"I do research on people that do bad 'crimes', and if I remember correct your mother attempted to make an , illegal chemicle? A chemicle tha can bring back the dead"

"W-What!?"this was the first i've heard of that"I-Is that true!?"

"Yes every word...the info i had gotten before said that she was creating the chemicle after one of her daughters died"Saeko looked away, sad ,as Saya looked confused but determained to find out what is going on

"Alicia.."i mutter

"That's right your older twin sister Alicia..That is who Precia testarossa was trying to bring back to life one night but failed...later after a few months of not getting caught,  
the police found Precia but she was found murdered by the hands of a young blonde girl with Burgundy eyes and a cold attitude"

Saya And Saeko looked at me, Saya looked shocked and surprsied when she heard that

"The girl Met A woman named Lindy Harlaown in the police station and becamw Lindy-san's 'Daughter'.."

"You've said enough dear"A male's vocie was heaard this time

"P-Papa!?"Saya says looking even more surprised than before

"Hello Saya Dear"He gave a smile"May I have a chat with your two friends?"

'Oh Shit..First Saya's Stalker mom now her dad!?Oh dear lord help me'

Chapter 14 :End!~

Me:Bleeh I rushed thorugh this one so it could get confusing at times! =3=

Fate:It was fine Now get to sleep!

Me:Whateva!Okay People Bye-nii!~ 


	15. Chapter 15:Fate Vs Souichiro!

Chapter 15:Fate Vs. Souichiro!

Author and Cast:

Fate:W-What's up with that title!?

Me:I Don't know Fate-chan why don't you ask yourself that question then come back to me, C'mon Jadey!~~

Jade(From other story):Don't call me that!Hmph!Why do I have to be here

Me:You were complaining about Fate-chan and Saeko-chan being in your story so i thought you wanted revenge?

Jade:Hmm..You Right!Tori Get over here!

Tori:-Walks over with Glasses on-What?I'm Practicing for 'our' story Jade

Jade:Sit-Points at Couch that was randomly there-

Tori:Okay?-Sits down on couch confused-?

Jade:-Sits on Lap-Proceed with your 'other' story Otak-

Me:We're in this story right now Jade so your gonna have to go Japanese formal on us

Jade:Grr!Otaku-Sama!

Me:Thank You Now Hayate-chan!~

Hayate:Yesh!Otaku-Sama Doesn't own HOTD or MGLN

Jade:Nor does Otaku-sama own Victorious!

Me:Your not in this story so shut up!

Jade:-Sadistic grin-Enjoy~

Me:Oh My god..Another one..

Suzuka & Shamal:-Sadistic Gleam in eyes-Hello Jade-san -walks over to where Jade & Tori Are-

Jade:Hello

Me & Fate & Tori:Nooo!Don't let them meet up!

=STORY START=

((Fate's Pov))

"P-Papa When did you come back?"Saya asks

"Just a while ago dear now please..let me talk to your friends"

"Y-Yes..."

We were in Saya's Dad, Souichiro's , 's Mom went to the kitchen where Signum , Shamal and Vita stayed.

"Busujima-san..That is a name I've heard a long time ago.."Souichiro says with a smile as he looks at Saeko then as he turns towards me..

"A Testarossa..."His Eyes grew dark"What Relationship do you have with my Daughter.."

'Oh Shit this is like the time I met Nanoha's Dad!'

"U-Ummm..W-We're Just friends, Sir!"I don't wanna get my ass kicked

"Your mother Abused you right?..Did it leave scars on your body?If so Show me.."He looks dead straight"I'd like to see how much pain you've endured"

"S-Sir My mother did abuse me yes and i have scars on my body, but..t-those scars aren't from my mother"Scars or scratches i Don't care and damnit i'm a girl!Why would I show you my body you damn perv!

"Well then where are they from..."His stares grew intense, until he finally saw the blush on my face"Saya Dear!"

Saya walks in nervous"Y-Yes?"

"Dear...Do you still have your virginity?"He asks with a Determained look

*SLAP*His daughter slapped him right in the face"W-Why would you ask that!?O-OF course I still have it!"

"Then Boy!Who gave you those scars on your back!"

Me and Saeko Look away from each other Blushing

"U-Umm I have a cat at hom-"I Stopped in my track"Wait What!?Boy!?"

"Yes!Boy!"

"S-Sir!I'm a gi-"

"Saya do not Fall for his tricks Okay!Keep hold of your virginity!"

"DAD!Fate-san's a girl!"Saya yells at him

Saeko was still looking in a another direction, trying to hold in her laugh

Silence filled the room as Souichiro's Face went from determained to nervous in seconds

"Really?"

"Yes Sir I am a girl.."I sweat drop

((Saeko's Pov))

I-I can't hold in my laugh anymore

I began to giggle as i feel the glare Fate was giving me

"What?I-I can't help it"

"...Back Rub"That got me..I felt blood rush to my cheeks as i remember...'it', It's like it was yesterda- Oh wait it was yesterday "Busujima-senpai Fate-san stop talking about your 'nightly affair' and let's get going!Shamal-san and Signum-san are finished with our snacks"Saya says

((Fate's Pov))

Me and Saeko get up but were stopped by Souichiro calling my name

"What Does my daughter mean by 'Nightly Affair'.."He asks with a scary expression

"U-Ummm Ya' See M-Me and Saeko were stuck alone together in a shrine so She gave me a b-back rub-"

"Yea and you guys did other things as well so can we move on with life!"Saya yells again, Damnit Saya!

"What!?I Will not allow such a Delinquent to live after stealing my sensei's daughter's virginity!"He yells out loud

'That's to embaressing stop screaming it out loud!'I look at Saeko who was blushing as she shrugged

"S-Sir I Didn't Me-"

*TWACK*A loud sound was heard bellow my feet, I look down to see a black Bokken being held by, Souichiro.

'Ohh Shit...Nanoha's Dad did the same thing..But he actually chased me out of the house!'I began to shake

"I shall not Use my Katana to behead you, Instead..I'll whack you until you die"Souichiro says with a scary eyes

"E-Eeeekkk!"I run outside the dojo and pick up the best weapon i can get...I tree branch

Souichiro followed me out as well as Saeko and Saya that stood far away, not wanting to get hit by Souichiro's powerful strikes

"S-Sir!Please stop attacking me!..I do not want to hurt you~"I say in a cocky voice...'Why do i Keep changing my mood at wrong times!?'

That just got the man from angered to pissed off and ready to kill

I Block his attacks with the Branch but it broke in half leaving me to use my hands

The bokken slammed onto my right shoulder but I hold my stance and kicked the man down wih one of the 'Power Kicks' I use when i Play soccer

Souichiro Fell backwards but got back up and continued the process of hitting a part of my body with the bokken, he continued that process for a few seonds and As the bokken was about to hit my left arm I slid right past it and took hold of his shirt, with a steel grip on him I flipped him, making his grip on the bokken loosen as I slam him onto his back.

Saya Gasps,'What this the first time you've seen your dad lose to someone!?'I picked up the bokken Souichirou had released and helped him up, hoping he has calmed down just enough for me to speak

"Sir , Yes I did Have sex with saeko but i didn't do it because I wanted to have fun, I didn't rape her, No, I did it because I like her..No, I did it because I love her...  
Of course I love all my friends,..and My goal is to always keep them safe not Have sex with them and use them as toys, I'd do anything to keep them alive, even if it means my own Death.."I tell The Older Man, who looked at me seriously at first but began to laugh

"I am sorry Testaross- No Harlaown-san..It's just that Saeko-san is like another daughter to me because of her father"He says with a bright smile "I like you already..Just don't Touch my daughter that way..yet"He says with that scary aura surrounding him"And besides i think i went a little to far..I mean You and Saeko are girls so i guess it's fine, It's not like you have a male's part as well"

"O-Oh Ahaha Right T-That would be bad if I did have them right?"I sweat drop'I actually have one!'

"Yes Yes it would"

I thought of what he said before and finally noticed something in his words"Wait..Yet?"I ask looking confused

"Mm-Hmm..anyways, although I like you Harlaown-san..'When' or 'If' We spar We will be rivals..When in battle we will be rivals.."

"Y-Yes sir.."

"Good..Now..Ahemm..U-Umm Can you get those wounds checked before my wife sees I don't want to get yelled a-"

"Souichiro!"I hear saya's mom call out

"..Oh To Late.."I gave him a pat on the back as Saya's mom took hold of my head and began to analyze me

"Let's see Bruises, a cut on the cheek, a Large Bruise on Your right shoulder.."She brought me into a hug, that suffocated me because my head was inbetween her breast "Souichiro!Look at this poor girl!What did I say about beating up Our daughter's Friends!Don't you remember what you Did to Komuro-kun!"

"Y-Yes I'm Sorry Dear.."Tsk What happened to the tough guy that was beating the living shit out of me just a while ago

"I'll Take it from here mom"Saya switched places with her mom so now that I was in between her breast"Papa!Didn't Mama Tell you not to beat up my friends!"

"Yes Yes Sorry!"Souichiro sweat drops, who wouldn't, I mean his own daughter is yelling at him,' Now you wanna look nervous!Didn't saya slap you a while ago!?'

Saya Released me and continued to lecture her father with her mother helping her.

I turn to Saeko who was blushing, That sight made me smile

As the three were to preoccupied with each other I walked towards Saeko with a smile on my face

"Y-You...I'm sorry.."Saeko tells me with a worried gleam in her eyes

"No..Why would you be Sorry?It's not your fault i got hurt..."I Wrap one arm around her wasit as my other hand was gently on her cheek

Saeko wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a Peaceful kiss on the lips

"I Don't care if There are others that want you and have sex with you..Just remember I'll Always Love you.."I Blush at those words

"Those Are very strong words Saeko Dear"I smile as i was pulled in for another kiss

The three Stopped Yelling at each other and i felt their Stares on us

"Get a room!"Saya yells

"Aawww..That's so sweet!"I hear her mother say

"W-Well then I shall be going to my office."

"We're not done yet Mister!"I hear say as she follows Souichiro-san, but then she comes back and grabs Saeko

"Fate-san Dear, I'll be borrowing Saeko-san for a while~"Then the two wak off, Saeko looking confused

"U-Ummm Okay?"Saya tugged at my shirt

"Umm Sorry I got you in trouble with my dad, blondie"

"It's okay Princess Bubblegum"

"Shut Up I have a name!"

"Oh what Luck!~I have a name too!"I yell at her

"Hmph Idiot!"She pulls my arm as she began to walk"Let's go!Signum-san and Shamal-san finished the snacks Like 100 hours ago!"

"Oh Stop exaggerating!"

"Hmph!Shut up Stupid"We walk into the kitchen to find Signum and Shamal at the table drinking some tea, a plate of cookies in the middle of the table

"Ah Fate-san!I-I L-Left you s-some cookies.."Signum stutters with a cute blush on her cheeks

"Thank You Signum!Once again your my life saver!"I give her a friendly kiss to the cheek

"Well someone's being touchy touchy with others~~"I hear Hayate's voice

"Hayate-chan where have you been?"

"Oh Just watching this Korean Drama~~"She had on her perverted grin

"You Scare me, just as much as Suzuka and Shamal scare me, when you watch those Korean drama's y'know"I tell her

Last time I watched a Korean Drama with Hayate, She kept choking me Screaming, 'I knew it!' Every time something shocking happens, After that i stopped watching those dramas with her and just watched korean horror films instead

"Ah it's almost Night Time!Let's get everyone into a room cause I wanna watch a korean Horror film with everyone!"I tell them

"H-H-Horror!?"Signum spits out her tea

"Yesh~~"

"I'm Okay with that"Saya says"How about my room? Everyone can fit"

"Alright~~Should we invite ferret boy or leave him?"oh this is so exciting

"Let's Leave Him"Hayate says"I never liked him from the beginning"everyone nods

"So what Movie?"Saya asks

"How about...Hm...'White'? I heard that's one heck of a korean horror"

I Look at signum who shivers in fear

"Aww is Signum scared?"

"S-Shut it Fate-san!"Signum yells blushing

As Me, Hayate and Signum were brining the snacks up, Shamal and Saya were getting Nanoha, Takashi,Vita,Shizuka, Alice, Kohta, Rei,Vivio , Alisa and Suzuka,  
Saeko was somewhere with Saya's mom and ferret boy is in a room fucking some old hag he met outside

"Okay We got all the snacks up here all we need is Saeko and we'll be ready for the movie"I turn on Saya's TV as everyone took a spot to sit at Nanoha Signum Saya Rei Shizuka Alice Alisa Vivio Vita Suzuka Shamal and Hayate took up the whole space on Saya's huge bed, although there was still that one empty spot in the middle

"Fate-chan~~Sit by me!~~"Nanoha says Happily with a seductive Gleam in her eyes

*Knock Knock* I open the door to find Saeko standing there, wearing a Kimono

"S-Saeko!?Y-You look beautiful!B-But.."I look at the kimono"Where-"

"S-Saya's Mom Dressed me up..A-Anyways i was told to come here by Yagami-san..What are we doing?"

"Watching a Horror, a Korean Horror"

"O-Oh Okay"Saeko nods as I close the door behind her, Kohta and takashi decided to sit on the ground close by the TV screen

"Are you sure you two are brave enough to sit there?"

"Hell Yea we are!"Kohta says as I sit beside them

"Then I'l join you..I bet you two will get scared before I do~"

"Nu-uh You two will be scared before me"Takashi says with a cocky tone

"Your on!Winner gets to see the girl's naked"i tell them

"We Heard that!"Alisa yells

"Yea Yea Yea!"I Get up dim the lights and start the movie

The beginning was okay..funny actually, Just then the horror was starting to come in..Things jumping out, making one of the girl's scream.

I Look at Kohta who looked determained but was trembleing then I looked to Takashi who was hugging a pillow

Just as I was going to Say I win I was pulled onto the bed By a trembling Signum

"S-Somethings going to pop out!I-I know something is!"She says, tearing up cutely

As told something jumped out making signum Scream as she wrapped her arms around my neck, hiding her face on my shoulder

"K-Kyaa!S-Stop E-Enough with the surprises!"Nanoha says Hugging me from the side now

Vivio Vita and Alcie were Hugging pillows trying to sheild themselves from the horror as Alisa was trembling and Suzuka looked amused,  
Hayate was trying to hide her eyes from the screen, Saya was Now pulling at my sleeve, Shizuka was trying to hide behind a pillow and Saeko looked as if she was forcinh herself to watch te horror

"Saeko you don't have to watch if you don't want too.."I was laughing a little

"N-N-No I'm fine!"She Screams a little as another 'surprise' scene comes up

The movie ended and I was already getting Yelled at

"W-Why did you pick that movie!I-It was too scary!"Saya yells

"That's the point!It's sppose to be scary!"

"C-Can we watch something else tha'll get out minds of that movie?"Signum asks cutely

"Of course Signum-chan~~How about A korena comedy? 'Sunny'"

"Comedy...Hmm Alright but you better not be Joking around..I will kill you!"Alisa says

"Yes Yes!By the way Takashi-chan Kohta-chan~"I smirk"I won~~"

"You didn't even flinch!YOu were just watchign the movie while laughing!"Takasi says

"Fate-chan has no is Abnormal"Hayate tells them

"Mean much"I roll my eyes as I put the disk in and began the movie

'Even though there's an outbreak happening...we're having fun!~That's Awesome!~'

=END OF CHAPTER 15=

Me:I love those Korean movies!Especiall Sunny!That movie was so Funny!I recomend you readers watch the Korean movies 'White' and 'Sunny'~~

Fate:I like Sunny, that movie was very funny

Me:I know right!

Jade:..-Shocked-I can't help but feel as if I trust you now Otaku-sama..

Me:That's right just trust me Jade-chan no need to worry~Anyways Bye-nii!~~

Fate:So you gonna sleep early now?

Me:Noooo~~ 


	16. Chapter 16:Story Time

Chapter 16:Story time

Author and Cast:

Saya:Now What's up with the title...=.=

Me:It's STORY TIME

Fate:Otaku-sama..Why do I even try..=.=

Me:Noooo~~Jadey,Kitten, Toro wanna come out and say the words?

Jade:DON'T CALL ME THAT

Cat:Yay!I'm a Cat!~

Tori:Toro?...

Saeko:Otaku-sama why are they here!The should be in their own story!

Me:They're taking a break for now..Anyways someone say the words!

Cat:Leave Candy!~Leave em' for me~~

Me:NOT THAT...although..that's not a bad idea...

Fate:Otaka-sama owns nothing...Enjoy =.= -Annnoyed-

Jade:Hmmm-Sadistic grin with a hint of intrest in eyes-

Nanoha & Saeko:BACK OFF!

Tori:Oh God...

=STORY START=

((Fate's Pov))

After the Movie 'Sunny' had finished, everyone got into their own guest rooms, getting ready to sleep.

I Just pulled off my clothes..Leaving my bra and boxer shorts on of course, Then got into the big comfortable bed.

Just as my eyes closed, a knock was heard at my door.

"Come In.."I sit up and sigh, 'I just wanna sleep!'

"E-Excuse me F-Fate-N-Neechan B-But can I sleep with you?.."It was Alice"I-I'm still scared to sleep because of that scary movie we watched.."

"*Gulp* O-Of course Alice C'mere"Alice walked in, closed the door and climbed up onto the bed to sit in between my lap

'EEEEKK!S-She's right between my legs!'I sweat drop as Alice looks at me

"C-Can you tell me a story?"

"Of course Alice what type of story would you like to hear?"

"I wanna hear a story Similar to Fate-Neechan's life"Hearing alice say that cracked my heart, 'She wants to hear a story about my life?'

I didn't want to disappoint her, but i didn't want to tell my story...But..this is a little girl..so I must

Before i Start telling the story Vivio comes in

"Vivio-Oneechan!"

"A-Alice-chan!?W-What are you doing in here?"

"Umm we should be asking you that question.."I tell her

"I-I only came in here to..T-Too uh..Say goodnight!"

"...Just get in here..it's sad watching you try to make up an excuse"I tell her with a grin on my face

"S-Shut up!"Vivio was closing the door until it was stopped by a hand

"F-Fate-san...C-Can we sl-sleep..W-What are these two doing here!?"Great Now it was both Saeko and Signum

"Oh Saeko and Signum?~What happened to your 'Tough Cookie' personality?~"I say teasingly

"Y-You made me watch that Scary movie at night!You think i won't still be thinking about it even after i just watched a comedy!"Signum yells

I then look to Saeko who was blushing.."I-I intended to come here Alone..So i could be with you..alone..."She says sweetly, fiddling with her fingers

"...Close the door when you get in here..I was gonna turn on the AC"I tell them, I began to sweat drop as I looked at the now increased number of girls that want to stay with me for the night, 'It was only a scary movie!'

Saeko Sat on the bed"So..What is Alice-san doing in between your legs?"She asks me with a deadly glare

"Fate-neechan was goiing to tell me a story similar to her life!~"Alice tells her

"Oh?This Should be intresting"Signum lay Beside me as Vivio Sat infront of Alice and me.

"Carry on with the story"

"Hmm..Okay um let's see..Oh!"I began"Once upon a time , there lived a 9 year old bakery girl named, Na****a Ta******, On her way to school she found a Sick/ill Looking Ferret so she took the ferret to school where her two best friends Su**** and Ali*** come in..."The story went on and on until the last part was coming up "F*** hesitated to jump and reach out for Na****'s Hand because her mother was falling to her death, with her dead sister's body,F*** Knew she was next if she didn't act quickly,  
She stared Intensely at Na****, After knowing she could trust the brunette F***-Chan Jumped for Na****'s Hand..."

Vivio Looked mezmorized into the story as Alice looked intrested

Signum Looked at me with w smile on her face as Saeko only grinned

'What you grinning about..'I thought as I continued the story"Just Inches apart Na****'as and F***'s Hands were firmly together, Na**** pulling and holding onto her dearest blonde, Friend/Enemy, Never wanting to let go the two escaped with their friend's A**, Chr***, and Y**n*."

"What happened Next?"Alice asks excited

"Shh..I'm getting there"I can't help but smile at Alice's Determained attitude"Because of F***-chan helping her mother on trying to get the Je**** S**ds..She was sent to go to a type of Prision, where she would stay there for a few months..or years"Someone gasps but it wasn't Vivio or Alice,  
It was actually Saeko who now looked intrested into the story"Anyways..Before F*** left to go to The prision she was qualified to go too..She met up with Na****  
where the two settle their diffrences and start over on becoming friends and to remember each other they had switched ribbons with each other,  
Later in the Year Na**** began to grow more and more worried about F***, Until later wen she finds out F*** was jsut released from the prision she was in and was coming back.F*** came back with a more happy going personality, This is when F*** and Na**** meet a girl their age, in a wheelchair named Ha**** Ya****, Ha**** introduced F*** and Na**** To her three Knights Sig***, Sha*** and V***.."The story again went on and on until I find a sleeping Alice in between her legs and a Sleeping vivio laying beside her

"Good thing this bed is huge or else we all won't be able to fit.."I sigh

"Shall we Go to sleep now?"Signum asks, Finally calm"Intresting story by the way"

"Heheh Thanks Thought about it when i thought about my life~"

"your so much like a Father"Saeko says amused as she watches me tuck Vivio and Alice in

"F-Father!?I-I'll have you know I am not Father!"

"Really now?"She asks me seductively

"A-Although the idea doesn't sound bad~~"I sweat drop

"Fate-san, Busujima-san has a point..When you were telling the story ot both Vivio and Alice I can't help but think of a Father telling his two daughters a Bed-time story"

"Well Excuse me For making you think of me as A father"I tell them as I turned the AC on and lay in bed, Sleeping in the middle of Saeko and Signum as Vivio and Alice were behind Saeko's back, already sleeping

Just as we were all gonna get some shut eye the door opened again to show a Almost naked Shizuka

'NOT AGAIN!'I began to blush"S-Shizuka-sensei!?"

"Can I slee-"

"Just get in, close the door and look for a spot.."I give up, I don't care how much people walk in here to sleep withme just let me sleep!

My wish was granted because I got to sleep peacefully with a lot of warmth surrounding me

'Bleeh!I Don't act like a father!...I don't right?'

=END OF CHAPTER 16=

Me:Ugh i to lazy to write longer shit!

Fate:stop swearing!and maybe it's because your sleep, otaku-sama

Me:Maybe your right Fate-chan..Ima try and sleep early from now on!

Fate:REALLY!?

Me:...Maybe~~

Fate:=_=

Me:BYE-NII!~


	17. Chapter 17:A Curious Shizuka

Chapter 17:A Curious Shizuka

Author and Cast:

Shizuka:I'm Finally joining Fate-cha-

Nanoha:-Glare-

Shizuka:-Hiding behind Fate-..F-Fate-San's Harem..TuT

Fate:N-Nanoha...

Nanoha:What?I'm just Greeting her

Me:I don't think a deadly glare is greeting someone..=w=

Nanoha:Shut up you!

Saeko:I'm actually fine with Marikawa-san joining in the Harem..I just don't like...-Looks at Nanoha-...Someone

Nanoha:Quiet you!

Saya:Wait what about me?

Me:Your already showing signs of joining in

Hayate:And me?

Me:Oh About you Hayate I got a note from a certain blonde that says ' Do Not Let Hayat-

Fate:-Covers otaku-sama's mouth-Of course Hayate-chan~

Hayate:Yay~~

Me:-Whispers to Fate:Why Did you do that?

Fate:-Whispers back:Shut up!

Me:Fufufu C'mon Jadey

Jade:I said sto-!Oh what the hell!Otaku-sama owns nothing Enjoy! =_=*

=STORY START=

((Fate's Pov))

Oh How I love the cool air of the AC hitting my skin in the morning, Although it's pretty hard to move...Eh why?  
Hmm The Air kind feels warmer...

I feel something slide down my stomach to my 'Little friend', That sensation made me Sit quickly.

Looking around I see Vivio and Alice still tucked in and asleep, Saeko still next to me sleeping, and Signum Sitting in a chair reading a book

"Fate-san?"Signum looks up from her book"Is something wron-"Her eyes grew wide as she went back to her book, blushing

I looked at her confused as I look down to see a sleeping Shizuka with her hand somewhere where it shouldn't be

"S-Shit!"I whisper but get a sleeping Saeko to wake up

She stared at me then at Shizuka who kept her hand in place

"Fate-san"Saeko whispers with a hint of anger, "Am I going to wake up and find a Diffrent girl by your 'little friend' every day?"

"Nooo Move her for me Saek-Ahnn!"Shizuka had just Sat up, pushing harshly on my 'little friend'

"Hnnnn Good morning.."Shizuka yawns but went back down, her elbow hitting a specific place making me whine

"Ohh That must've hurt"Saeko teases quietly

"Oh Sush!"I whisper yell

"Fate-chan!~"I hear nanoha's voice"Is it okay for us to-"

Nanoha stops at the doorway

"U-Ummm N-N-Nanoha..Hi?"I Feel like i'm gonna die

"Fate-chan.."She points at The, again, past out Shizuka laying by my 'little friend'

"Umm..Hi?"I Again repeat

Nanoha Was slowly closeing the door but then it slammed back open to show a running hyper Hayate

"FATE-CHAN!~~~"Hayate says loudly waking everyone up

It took me time to figure out what was going on. First I was sleeping peacefully and now I'm stareing at a Happy Hayate that was about to Jump onto the bed

Hayate's Loud noise woke everyone up

Saeko And Shizuka Got off the bed Quickly as Vivio Pulled Alice with her off the bed

Hayate was finally landing and I find myself Stuck in place

"No Wait!"To late Hayate Landed right on me, her knee kicking a place that shouldn't have been kicked

"AYYEEEEEE!"I scream in pain as tears form at my eyes

Saeko flinched from the scene as Nanoha gave a pity look, Signum Flinched like Saeko, She knew about my 'Little friend'Before everyone else but she didn't want to think about it,  
Shizuka Looked Curious and The two little ones gave a confuse but adorable aura

Okay Okay I'm in pain, I clutch that 'area' and began to roll on the bed in pain, I have feelings there too you know!

"Fate-chan are you okay?"Nanoha asks, while stiffliing back a giggle

I look up and glance at her, seeing Shizuka's confused/Curious expression

"Damnit Hayate!You kicked me in the gut!"I cover up the getting hit in 'that area' by a knee thing with a getting hit in the cut story

Shizuka seemed to have bought it for now, For a ditzy teacher she sure is Observant sometimes

"Sowwie Fate-chan!"Hayate apologizes, a question lingering in my head right now

"By the way Hayate..What do you want?"

"I wanted to wake Fate-chan up...But it seems Fate-chan was already up doing somethings.."She looks around at the many girls/women surrounding the room

"We didn't do anything!"I object to the dirty thoughts hayate had in that perverted brain of hers!

"Fate-san may I check your stomach?"Shizuka randomly asks

"Eh!?W-Why?"I thought she stopped looking curious or confused!

"It seems that Yagami-san hit hard so I want to see if there are any bruises on you.."Shizuka eye-balled me

"U-Umm-"

"I Don't think that's a good idea Shizuka-sensei"Nanoha says coldly

"To bad Tanuki-san"Shizuka says pushing the girls out of the room

"IT'S TAKAMICHI!"(Fate:Otaku-sama have you been spelling Nanoha's last name wrong all this time? Me:What do you mean? Nanoha:..Otaku-sama my last name is spelled TAKAMACHI! Me:Really?...Oh SHIT!Oh well i'll be spelliing correctly from now on~~..Maybe~~)

I was left alone with Shizuka who Walked slowly and kind of seductively towards the bed"Your shirt~"She says with a sexy voice

That voice..It makes me want to do what she says

"Good Girl"Shizuka got onto the bed, on her knees she gently pushes me down and began to rub my stomach"Hmm no Bruises here..but maybe.."  
Her hand ventured to my boxers where she felt my 'little friend', "Ah Here~..I knew Fate-chan had a little secret~~"

Shizuka looked up at me and gave me a Seductive happy smile as she began to rub the, now erecting, member, getting me to moan

"Fufufufu What a Nice moan~"Shizuka tells me, licking from my neck to my cheek

'EEK!D-Damnit!S-Shizuka's very seductive in bed! and she didn't even react much when she found out i had a..'Male Member'!'

"Hehehe"Shizuka giggled still with a seductive tone

'Oh Dear lord help me'

=END OF CHAPTER 17=

Me:Yay~~This was kind of long...Psss Short =w=

Fate:You just like typing

Me:Anyways next chapter is...

Hayate:-Craves to know-

Me:Not gonna tell~~

Hayate:DAMNIT!ANYWAYS WHY DOES IT SEEM LIKE I HURT FATE-CHAN!?

Me:Cuz ya did

Hayate:When can I get on Fate-chan's good good side? Either that or a male harem

Me:You can have ferret boy ,takashi ,and kohta?

Hayate:...Takashi and Kohta are okay but not ferret boy

Yunno:Wait What!?

Hayate:you heard me! =_=

Kohta:-Breathing hard while drooling-I am honored to be ap-

Hayate:Cross him out

Takashi:That's pretty mean

Hayate:Oh Shush Takashi-chan

Cat:Byeee!~

Me:Thank you for stopping them , Kitten

Cat:No problem Otaku-sama!~-Eating candy-

Me:Anyways like cat says Bye-nii!~~


	18. Chapter 18:Let's Throw a Party

Chapter 18:Let's throw a party

Author and Cast:

Fate:Okay Now what's up with the title =_=

Me:It's Party Time~~

Fate:In a Zombie Apocalypse!?

Me:Of Course there's gotta be a Party~~Y'know for the heck of it~~

Fate:But that doesn't make sense!

Me:It doesn't have to!In every Story there 's gotta be one heck of a party!

Fate:A Party in a Zombie Apocalypse!Otaku-sama Can't we just move on like in the HOTD anime?

Me:Nooo Gotta have a kick-ass party where Fate-chan dances in a tux an-

Nanoha:Kyaaa~~-Fan Girl Squeel-Go on Go on with the chapter~~

Me:-and dances with Saeko along wit-

Nanoha:Fuck this chapter!-Flips Table-

Me:And Everyone else of course...especiall Nanoha-chan~~-Totally ignored Nanoha's Tantrum- ||{D

Nanoha:Nevermind i love this chapter a little bit

Jade:So Bipolar...

Nanoha:Shut up you!

Saeko:Otaku-sama owns nothing

Cat:HIII!~~

Tori:-Sigh- Enjoy...

Tori & Fate:-Watching Nanoha Jade Cat and Saeko Fight-

Me:Woot!-eating popcorn-Bring in the mud and swimsuits!~

=STORY START=

((Fate's Pov))

We're back where we left off in the last chapter...I mean it's a little diffrent, right now i'm stareing at a, Already naked, Shizuka on top of me with a very seductive grin on her face

"U-Umm Shizuka-Sensei?"

"What is it Dear?~"She bent down and blew into my ear, then bitting on it softly she began to nibble my ear

"Uhh I-I'm Kind of s-sleepy So uh c-could You s-stop"I moaned in between breaths

"Aww~~I'll help wake you up"I can feel her grinding up against me, swaying her hips seductively

My emotions were mixing, My heart is telling me not to do anything to Shizuka-sensei but my Brain is telling me..'Go Fuck her like a crazy dog'

Shit..Now would be a good time for princess bubblegum to come up

I looked at the door ready for princess bubblegum to walk in...FUCK!

I'm Screwed..Shizuka-sensei totally looks ready to eat me

"P-Please be gentle"I say sweat dropping as the hunger on her face grew even more intense

"No Way~~"She ripped my clothes off like What Nanoha did before

'Eeek!I feel violated'She got in between my legs and began to play with my 'friend'

"Ooohhh~~Fate-chan so Big~~"Not the first time i heard someone say i had a big di- 'Friend'...

I watched as Shizuka Began to play around..Hmm Like a cat

'I can so imagine her with Cat ears right now!Oh and a cat tail don't forget about that..and a maid costum-Shit I making things worse if i keep thinking dirty!'I Mentally slap myself'Bad Bad Fate!'

"Shizuka-Sensei"I whine almost sounding like a dog

"Oh Shh Fate-chan we all already know you had sex with Busujima-san, Some don't know you used a dick since they think your fully girl~"

D-Did she just say that? Have you no same woman!? Haven't we been censoring the bad words? or is Shizuka that Sedcutive she got to the Helpers that are censoring the bad stuff!Damnit!Someone tell them stop masturbating and start Censoring!

"Fate-chan me want your Dick in my mouth~~"She sounded so mesmerized!

Someone seriously start censoring this shit!

"Fufufuf~~I can't take it anymore"She had full grasp of my 'little friend' and shoved it into her mouth

Woman you'll choke!Wow i'm cocky on how big My 'Friend' is...

"Mmmmm Fate-chan Tastes good"Shizuka-sensei says as she sucked on my-"Fate-chan's cock so big and tastey~~I like that"

'I'm going to die aren't I!'

Good Bye Life!

I felt like screaming, but..it just felt so good

Half an hour passes, That's right i'm not going into details on what happened with me and shizuka all i can tell you is that she kept telling me to call her Naughty names as we did things..

And again i am not going into the graphic shit that happened..I walk out of the room tierd sweating and Tierd..wait didn't i say tierd already?  
Oh well

"Oh Fate-san!"I hear my name and turn to see Saya's mother running towards me her boobs moving around as she ran

'Again! Bad Fate Stop stareing at Breast!'I again mentally slap myself

She stopped me before i could call her by her last name

"Yuriko is Fine dear"she comes to a complete hault as she finally reaches me and as she did a naked shizuka blocked her way from me

Shizuka was both naked and sweaty, her hair was long enough to cover her..ahem..Breast but for her bottom part...well let's just say shizuka loves the cold air more than i do

"Marikawa-San?"Yuriko looks confused onto why Shizuka was both naked and sweat and why she was blocking

"Shizuka-chan"I sweat drop as I struggle to say that, Shizuka had told me to stop calling her 'sensei' because it made her feel like an old lady

"Sorry~Reflex~"She says innocently with a hint of Hunger in her eyes as she faces me

'EEEKK!'

Shizuka walked back into the room, hips swaying

"U-Umm..Anyways..Fate-san!We're having a Party tonight~~"Yuriko tells me

"Wait What? Why!? Isn't there like a whole...Life and death situation going on right now? Y'know a 'End Of The Fucking World' Thing?!"I ask in disbelief

"Yes Yes We know that but everyone should relax just once so Saya came up with an idea, why not have a party?, I thought it was a good idea but Soichiro thought the same you did"She pouted

"I get the relaxation thing but a party? Isn't that going way out of hand?Why not just have some tea while sitting down in a room watching a movie or something?"I ask not trying to sound direspectful

"Where's the fun in that? and Don't you want to see Busujima-san in a Dress that hugs her curves nicely?"Wow that was specific

"But there will be alot of nois-"

"We thought about that too..so we're doubling the gaurds and keeping the music nice slow and quite"

"If it's Nice, Slow, quiet music then how is it even counted as a party"

"Your just seeing the negative parts of this plan..Not helping Fate-san"

"Well sorry , I'm just trying to see if it's really okay..no safe, to throw a party while there's an..Apocalypse going on"I tell her

"Fate-san don't worry!Besides i know you'd keep people safe, I was actually surprise to see you standing after my husband beat you up"

"Hey I beat him up too"I defended

"I know, he told me how he got his ass handed by a blonde headed girl"Yuriko smiles as she pulls my arm"Come on it'll be fun"

"I still don't know about this"I worry

"Don't worry!"she sounds like a little kid whining for candy

"I-...Alright, Fine i'll agree on this"

"Yay!~~Now Dress? or Tux?"She asks with sparkles in her eyes, not a good sign

"U-Ummm.."

"Tux it is!~"She pulled me to the point where i was already in a room where i find everyone else and bye everyone else i mean Nanoha, Alice, Alisa, Vivio, Suzuka, Takashi, Hayate, Kohta, Signum, Vita, Shamal, Saeko, Saya , Ferret boy, and a now very confused almost naked Shizuka

"Fate-chan!"Nanoha throws herself at me

I feel the cold glare Yunno was sending me so i sent it back this time two times worser than what he did

"Umm E-Excuse me Ma'am but what are we doing here?"Kohta asks Yuriko nervously

"I'm Getting you all ready for the party of course~"

"Wait it was tonight!?I thought you meant like tomorrow or something!"I tell her, seriously!?I was just informed that there was a party and now i know that the party was today

"Of Course it is!That's why we need to move fast"She snaps her fingers and Maids came out, and by maids i mean teenaged maids

"You have teen maids?"I ask again as they crowd me

"We have many types of maids in many diffrent Ages"

As Yuriko answered my question, the maids greeted me with a fan girl squeel and then began to bombard me with questions or comments

"Your so Hot!"

"Your Face is so smooth!"

"I Love your hair it's so long and beautiful!"

"Your So Tall!"

"How Tall are you?"

"What color are your eyes?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you Male or Female?"

"How Old are you?"

"Marry me!~"Okay that last one was actually Hayate messing with me

"U-Umm.."I try to answer as many Questions as i can"I don't know how tall I am, Burgundy..I think, No i don't have a girldriend, I'm female and i'm 17"I look at Hayate.."No I will not marry you"I tell her dead straight

"Puu!Meanie!"Hayate pouts as Nanoha whacks her"Ouch Nanoha-chan!"

"No One marries Fate-chan except me~"She gave that sinister smile of hers

"I think you said it wrong Takamachi-San, i think it's 'I'm' Going to marry Fate-san"Saeko says indicating herself

"Go to hell senpai~"

"Oh No not before you do"Saeko spat back

"Okay Okay enought fighting girls, Come now let's get you all ready~"Yuriko says"Fate-san gets a private room~~"

Does she know i have a dick or is she just giving me special treatment because Kicked her husbands ass and protected her daughter..

i Was Pushed into another room where there was one beautiful maid standing there,"Shall I change you into your Tux now?"  
She asks me politely

"S-Sure.."I can't help but blush, She's so beautiful and polite, that reminds me of a little samurai girl i know that's name starts with an 'S'

"Ummm May I ask your name?"She asks me

"Oh My Name is Fate Testarossa Harlaown"I give a small nod

"My name is Ginga Nakajima"She gave me a polite nod as she smiles(Me:DUN DUN DUN Fate:Great now Ginga-san appears..=_= I feel bad that we're dragging people in Me:Not me~~ Ginga:I am delighted to work by your side again Fate-san Fate:G-Ginga-san..o/o Me:Heheheh Nanoha:-White Devil Mode-)

A pretty name for a pretty girl.

I was wondering about the party though, Was it formal or rock out party

"Hey Umm Nakajima-san i was wondering..Umm what type of party is Yuriko-san throwing? Is it Formal or should i bring my skulls just in case?"

She giggles as she began to pull my shirt off, "it's formal, May I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"How old are you?"

"17, Why do you ask?

"Ohh a Year younger than me, and i just wanted to know because your quiet tall for your age"

There goes the height comments, I'm not that tall...

As we chatted it didn't take me long to figure out I was already dressed up with my hair neatly tied up into a ponytail.

It was like any other tuxedo a person would wear and my hair was tied in a way it made me look like a..what was it called again?

"Wow your like a prince"Ginga tells me, fiddleing around with a piece of her blue hair

"Hahaha Thank you, Nakajima-san are you attending this 'party'"

"Of course"She smiles as se gives mem a quick peck on the cheek" I wouldn't miss seeing you again for anything~"She then walked out

'Yup Just like Saeko'

=END CHAPTER=

Me:Tired

Fate:Then go to sleep!

Me:But..

Fate:Just sleep!

Me:Okay Okay!

Tori:-Sigh- You two never cease to amaze me on how much you guys argue

Fate:You'll start argueing with Otaku-sama as well, By the way Ginga-san how did otaku-sama get you in on this!? I thought you were coming out in the next season

Ginga:I actually wanted to come in, and Otaku-sama said i was going to be in the 2nd season but didn't specificaly say you'd meet me in the 2nd season

Fate:Oh I see!So We meet you in season 1 then in season 2 your wit i s as we go to college then we meet teana?

Ginga:Seems so

Me:Okay Okay, Next time on ;What Did I Do To Deserve this?', "Chapter 19:Party Time"

Cat:BYEE!LEAVE CANDY!~~

Me:Heheh Bye-nii!~~


	19. Chapter 19:Party Time

Chapter 19:Party Time

Author and Cast:

Fate:I guess this chapter is The 'Party'

Me:Yups~~

Fate:I sometimes don't understand you otaku-sama

Me:You don't have to understand me Fate-chan~~

Fate:Yea I know that...=_=''

Me:Heheheh Fate-chan needs another 'Massage' from Saeko-chan~~

Fate&Saeko:-Blushing-

Nanoha:I will kill you Otaku-sama~

Fate:T-That's actually not sounding bad right now...o/w/o

Saeko:-Fiddling with hair-Mm-Hmm o/u/o

Me:There's a back room if you two want to-

Saeko & Fate:-Quickly walk to back room-

Shizuka:aww..It was my turn to massage Fate-chan

Me:Shizuka-chan your lemons with Fate-chan was so graphic we had to cut it out of the chapter

Shizuka:Don't blame me~~I get Very agressive in bed

Me:That's what I like about you Shizuka-chan ||{D alice-chan would you like to say the words?

Alice:Hai!~Otaku-sama doesn't own anything~~Please enjoy!..By the way Otaku-sama what do they mean when they say Saeko-chan is 'massaging' Fate-chan?

Me:You see Alice-chan it's where Fate-chan shoves her sasuage in Saeko's Donut~~ :{D

Alice:Ohhh So they're eating?..I want to 'Massagae' Fate-chan!

Jade:Don't teach 9 year olds creepy things you perv!

Me:-Gets hit by a shoe-Owwie Jadey!~

Jade:No!

=STORY START=

((Saeko's Pov))

I watched Fate get pushed into another room by Yuriko-san.

"Excuse me Ma'am but why is Fate-san Being changed in another room?"I asked, i wanted to see what Fate will be wearing

"Oh that's because...I think you already know why Busujima-san~"Yuriko Winks, Did she know Fate has a Dick!? Wow Fate was right where are the censoring people?  
I again must wonder, Did shizuka-sensei get them to horny from her graphic lemons with fat-(Jade:Hello!She's saying stuff that's not suppose to be in there!  
Me:Oh Right!Saeko-chan that isn't suppose to be there), Oh sorry Otaku-sa- (Me:No No No Don't say it while were in the middle of the scene Saeko:Oh Okay Sorry)

"Is Something wrong with Fate-chan?"Hayate asks the older Takagi

"No No Dear Fate-san told me that she was to shy to change in front of you all~"Yuriko says with a smile

"What!?But I should see my future husband Butt-naked if we're going to get marri-"A show was just slammed into Hayate's Face

"Haayyyaaatteee"I hear Takamachi Say with a small evil smile

"Eeekk!~S-So sowwie Nanoha-sama~~"Hayate says trying to get Takamachi on her good side

"Hmph don't say you'll be Fate-chan's bride because i think i'll be her Future bride!"Takamachi smirks

"Oh!I wanna be Fate-neechan's Future-wife!~"Alice says

"No Alice-chan, Fate-san is older than you by like..what 11 years?"Takashi tells her

"Alice-chan Kohta-oniichan could be your future husban-"Kohta was cut off

"No thank you Kohta-onicchan!I'm sorry but can we just be friends"Alice says, isn't she a little young to know those words?

Kohta turned to Stone as he, takashi, and whatever his name was, were pushed into another room

Lucky them, instead of 'female' maids following them Butlers came in and walked into the room the guys were just pushed into

"Now let's get started on you girls~~''Yuriko says as we all nod

((Fate's Pov))

Just right after Nakajima-san got me into The tux , Souichiro-san takes me to go meet his friends in a very large...what is this a..umm what's it called again!?  
Y'know That place like in Beauty in the Beast?(Fate:Seriously You don't know what it's called? Me:Hell Noo!It's not like you know either! Fate:Oh Shut up!)  
The whole room was full of people that are still alive, unlike others, I can't beleive they can actually relax when something like this is going on!What the hell is wrong with everyone!?

As I look around I see people already dancing as the music was Playing, Yup Soft Slow music alright..

'Souichiro-san i thought you'd be at the same level as me and worry about protecting and keeping everyone safe rather than Bringing me to go meet your friends'I sweat drop as he introduces me to his friends and Made me give them a firm handshake

"What a Bright, Healty, Strong young boy you have here Souichiro"One man laughs after he shakes my hand

'No!I'm a girl a Girl!'

"Young Boy? Oh yes I take it you think Harlaown-san is a boy?"

"Of course, Is he not?"Souichiro laughs

Wow they're really polite on the word shit

"Of course not, Harlaown-san is '100%' girl, right"He looks at me

"O-Of course!"

"Oh well I apologize for mistaking your gender, Harlaown-san"the man says

"N-No it's alright Souichiro-san Made the same Mistake!"I tell him, getting them to laugh

I notice They were all wearing tux's, couldn't this have been a normal party!?Y'know like original clothing and sipping tea while our asses were in chairs as we watch some awesome or crappy movies

Souichiro looked embaressed remembering the time he beat me up but also got his ass handled by a 17 teen year old hot girl, again i'm being cocky

"Fate-san!~~I knew you'd look good in a Tux"I hear Yuriko's voice, turning i only see her, Where are the other girls?

"Umm Yuriko-san Where are the others?"I ask

"Can't wait to see Busujima-san in a dress I see~~"She teases

Not only saeko..I want to see Nanoha in a dress that hugs her curves!~ Shit someone slap me!

Just as I was about to protest I hear glass breaking, We turn to see that souichiro broke his glass cup...in his hand

I mentally curse as He gives me a scary glare, as he did so his wife returned the favour by walking up to him and stepping on his Foot with her High-Heels

'Damn That gotta hurt'I watch as Souichiro Tries to hold in his Pain as he goes back to talking with his friends

"Don't worry Fate-san My husband is just so..Yea"She gives me a hug from behind"You Honestly look like a boy, What's awesome is that you don't even look like 'yourself'..you look like..Whats it's called agained? Oh yes a Prince!"

"B-But I'm a girl!"

"And then?"She playfully pokes my cheek"Would you rather wear a Dress?"

"Nevermind!~ I love Looking like a boy"I tell her nervously

As we speak a Commotion Goes on in the middle of the ballroom (Me:Haha!I found out what it was called Fate:=_=)

I look to see Many men crowding what I have been waiting for, the girls

Well they dressed up Fancy, So hot~~

"I don't think They'd even Know you if you'd just walk up to them and say 'hey'"Souichiro Tells me handing me a glass of..

"Umm what is this?"

"Oh don't worry it's Soda"He tells me, Hey I'm old enough to drink..I think

"What makes you think they won't Recognize me?"I ask drinking my soda

"Harlaown-san lets face the facts you look way to much like a male even with Long hair"I watch as he Gulps up the last of his wine and goes to get more

"Well thanks for the info.."I mummble to myself as I walk up to the crowd

As I get closer I can already hear what some men are saying, For example:

"You girls are so Hot"

"Dance with me"

"Hey wanna be my princess?"

Okay that last one sucked Ass man, Who the fuck says something like that?

In a far distance I can see Ferret Boy, Takashi and Kohta so I go over to them instead of helping the girls

They can handle themselves...Right?

"Hey"I Greet Takashi and Kohta, Totally Ignoring Ferret Shit I mean Ferret Boy

"Umm Hi...Who are you?"Takashi ask

"Shit seriously?"I stomp in Frustration as Takashi Finally gets who i am

"Fate?"

"Noo I'm Your mom's Boyfriend!What the fuck do you expect!?"

"Sorry Sorry!But man..Shit!If you were a Guy i'd totally go gay on you right now"Takashi Says

"If I were a guy and surrounded By like what...1,2,3,4,...13 girls I don't think I'd go Gay on you"I say dead straight, Do we have that much girls in our group?

"Ouch!That hurts like hell Fate-san"He says Dramatically

"Wow!You Look better than us, Even if you are a girl!"Kohta says checking me out

"Damn Kohta-chan no need to go all creepy on me"I tell him while sweat dropping

"You wanna go mess with the girls?"Takashi asks

"Sure Who should we mess with first?"

"Hmmm...How about we go mess with Saya"Kohta suggest

"Good Idea"Before we leave I feel the Intense staring Ferret Bitch is giving me"What Do you want Ferret Bitch?"

"I want you to Stay out of my way when I get my nanoha back, Blondie"He says Coldly facing towards me

"Oh Okay Okay, But first How about you go to hell first then i'll think about Giving up Nanoha, Oh wait you'll already be in hell if I do so Sorry noo"

"Idiot"He Spat back

"Man-Whore"

"Bitch"

"Mother Fucker!"

"Bastard!"

"Pedo!"

"Fuck You!"

"You'd Like that wouldn't you!"

"Hell no!"

"Slut!"

"Shut up! I am no slut!"He Punches me right in the Face, That caught everyones attentions"Stay away from My Slut and go back to thoes Sluts you fuck"

"Oh Fuck No.."That made me Snap because I had just punched the boy straight in the face...HARD,"You know what ferret Boy? FUCK YOU!~"I stuck my middle finger in his face"If I'm not making any clear readings on how 'PISSED' I am, Should I show you where my foot is going to go up?"  
I grabbed him by the collar and Pulled him up so his feet won't reach the ground, "Call any of those girls names again and I swear to God I will Tear you to shreads You got that Ferret bitch? Even the slightest word Like 'Bitch' is enough to get me to kill you, I don't care if your Nanoha's friend...Or not~~"I say smiling as I drop him on his ass"Now Outta my sight before I rip your Dick off and shove it up your own ass"

That was enough to get Yunno to swear at me and walk out of the Ballroom to go Fuck another girl, Hmph what a Slut

"F-Fate-san are you alright?"Kohta asks me, Looking a little shaken up, Hey it's not the first time you've seen me angry, i think..Great i'm getting old, man

"Harlaown-san"I hear Souichiro coming up"It seems You like to fight"

Hearing that made me sweat drop

"Are you sure this isn't a boy Souichiro-san?"His friend asks again

"I'm a girl!"I whine as they chuckle

"Of course you are"Souichiro-san Says sarcastically as his wife comes up and Elbows his gut hard

"Fate-san Are you okay?"She grabs my cheeks again and Examined me"Yup Your Charming face is still In place although you do have a little Blood smudge Over here"  
She licks her thumb and wipes the blood off

"H-Hey!I can Wipe it myself Y-You don't have to treat me as If i am a child"Again i don't want to show disrespect

"Now Now By the way I see it.. you didn't stop fighting with Ferret boy-"Oh she got the nickname"-You are clearly a Calm and collected person but when someone bad mouths your frien-..Girls..You lose control and start throwing punches..You need to learn how to control your anger issues when it comes to that I mean Yea he called you out but you shouldn't have joined in on his little 'let's piss Fate off' Game"She tells me as she walks off angered in how reckless I had been

Aww Man I'm being lectured by someone else other than Lindy-san!..

"Yes Ma'am"I look up to souichiro"Next time can you lecture me instead of Yuriko-san?"

"Sorry I got nothing to Say, She's scary right"He mouths the last part to me

Everyone Goes back to what they were doing, the whispers about the fight still lingering in the ballroom though

As I walk to the Table full of many Delightful food with Takashi and Kohta, The girls finally show up infront of us

"Fate-chan?"Hayate looks at me carefully then finally smiles as she gives me a hug"Fate-chan~~"She nuzzles into my Neck"I didn't even know you were here!  
I mean I saw you yea but i thought you were some guy Looking hot!If you hadn't screamed 'Fuck You' to Ferret boy I would've added you To my 'Hot male Harem list'"

"...I wouldn't want that"I say dramatically looking in horror as she elbows me softly

"Oh my Fate-chan..You looked so manly"Suzuka Teases

"Suzuka-chan your teasing Never stops does it"I sigh

"Nope~"

I turn to Shizuka Who gave me a 'I want your Body Now' Look and Shiver.

Turning towards Signum She only Shrugs and smiles

"You know fights aren't in parties that often"Saya Says with a smile that says 'You Fucking Retard'

"Sorry Princess I didn't like how he was bad mouthing you girls"

"Yup Just Like a Prince"Vita Sighs

"Aww How cute they dressed you up Like a little girl~~"

"S-Shut up!They had nothing my size except for Saya's Old Dresses!"Vita yells

"It's okay It's okay~~At least you can look Like Vivio-chan and Alice-chan~~"I look at Vivio and Alice then back to Vita"Just Like 3 Sisters~~"I tease

Vita pulls out her Mallet

"W-Where the fuck did you hide that!?"

"Somewhere!"She slams it close by my foot, Shamal stops her from slamming the weapon on my head

"You should stop teasing Vita-chan Fate-chan"Shamal tells me

'Y-You Have no right to talk!'Most of us thought

"Fate-chan.."Nanoha Catches my attention

"Nanoha?"She just throws herself at me, our lips smacking together"N-Nanoha!?"

"Fate-chan was so cool"She stopped kissing me and says

Saeko Pulled her off me and kissed me herself, clinging onto me as if i were a piece of candy and she and Nanoha were little girls fighting over me

"Busujima!"Nanoha Says angry

"Oh Sorry Tanuki Were you busy Kissing Fate-san? I didn't notice"Saeko spat out coldly

I never knew Saeko could be so cold at times..That's hot~~

"It's Takamachi!"Nanoha yells

"Would you like to Dance Fate-san?"Saeko smiles, completly ignoring Nanoha

"U-U-Umm S-Sure"I struggle at Saying yes to Saeko, I mean she looks gorgeous

Wearing a Black Short/Tight dress, Oh god please move so I can see your Underwea- No!Again Bad Fate!

Nanoha pulls me away from saeko, "Tamaguchi-senpai I think Fate-chan wants to dance with me first"

"It's Busujima Tanuki-san"Saeko smiles with a not so happy smile as she pulls me back

"Oh No I think it's Tamaguchi, By the way my name is TAKAMACHI!"

"Oh But Tanuki fits you better"

The two went on and on with the fighting

"Signum Would you like to dance since those two are busy killing each other?"I ask My pink headed friend as her face turns the same shade as her hair

Signum turns to quickly walk away blushing but was pushed back by a smirking Hayate,Does Signum not like me?

"Go on now Signum"Hayate pushed her onto me

"H-H-Hayate-sama!"Signum stutters as her face goes from Red to- Woah!How can it go that red!? Is that even possible?

"Okay?..Shall we dance Signum?"I ask again getting a slight nod from her, She's actually cute when you actualy get to know her

I know people think Signum is uptight and stuff but she's actually easy to get blushing

I walk to the middle where some people danced slowly with their partner placeing one of my hands on Signum's Hip as the other held one of her hands,  
her empty hand went to my shoulder, Y'know those old ways of dancing, not the one where Girls grind into their Partners no the Formal dancing one.

As we begin to move Signum acidentally steps on my foot

"S-Sorry!"She stutters again, So cute, "I-I'm so sorry Fate-san!"

"It's alright Signum nobodies perfect at this formal shit, well maybe Suzuka but yea you get my point"

After Many minutes of Me dancing with Signum and Signum stepping on my foot, Saya finally steps in

"Alright it's painful enough just watching Fate Get hurt by you Stepping on her feet Senpai so let me Dance with her!"She yells annoyed

"Saya Yelling is rud-"

Signum didn't hesitate to run out of my arms blushing furiously as Saya Stepped in and took her place

"Now Be a good gentlemen-"

"I'm A girl!"

"I know that but just be polite you dumbass!"

I danced with saya and find that she is very good at it

"See aren't I better than Signum-senpai?"She says with a cocky grin

"Nah, I like it when Signum Blushes and stutters, It's just so cute but when your dancing with me all i could feel is Sexiness"I tell Saya only to get a whack on the head"Oww!"

"Idiot!"Saya stomps off Blushing and I find a Smiling Rei Before me

"you know Fate-san I don't think we really had a conversation with each other"She says taking saya's place on dancing with me

What is this a 'get a chance to dance and hurt Fate' Party!?

"I don't think so as well Rei-san"

"I Forgot to thank you for protecting me from hurting my back"it's not a surprise that Rei-san wouldn't step on me

"Anything for a pretty girl"I wink and chuckle as she began to blush

"Busujima-senpai and Hayate-chan are Right, You are a flirt"She teases"I think you hang out to much witth Shamal-senpai and Suzuka-chan"

"I know right"I say in a 'OMG' way only to get a playful punch in the arm by her

As time pass I dance with most of the giirls, each having a problem, Shamal and Suzuka wouldn't stop teasing me as I danced with them,  
Alisa kept Ranting out about how Clumsy she could get, Hayate kept trying to land a kiss on me, Shizuka kept her free hand somewhere where it shouldn't be the whole time we danced, Vivio kept yelling at me for teasing how cute she is, Alice..She had a great time dancing with me,  
Vita..Oh God!Hahahaha!I had to carry here like how I did Alice!I finally got to Nanoha, out of the rest of them she did good.

She's so beautiful, but..I don't know why but I feel as if i'm being stared at

"Fate-chan!~~"She kisses me once more and was again pulled away by Saeko

"Hands off!It's my turn"Saeko says pushing Nanoha out of the way and Getting in position"I know I must've said this before..or not, You '  
look charming in a tux Fate-san"

"hmm you never said that~~Oh and thank you for the compliment, you look sexy tonight as well"

"Good to know you have a talent for commenting people while staring at their chests"She giggles

"W-Wha-!N-No I don't!"I quiickly look away from her chest as we continued to dance

"Umm Excuse me.."That voice is Familiar

We turn to see a very beautiful Ginga Nakajima standing there, wearing a Very sexy dress

"Fate-san"She says Politely

"Nakajima-san"I smile

"Is it okay if I step in and dance with her?"She asks Saeko who only looks my way with Jealousy hidden in her eyes,  
Saeko gave Ginga a quick Nod as she began to walk where Shizuka Rei and Signum stand

"Shall we dance?"I take her hand and we begin to dance

((Saeko's Pov))

Hmph!I finally get to dance with fate only yo get cock blocked by some blue haired girl

"Who's the girl?"Signum asks

"I Don't know but apparently she knows Fate and Fate knows her"I say sitting down in a seat and drinking some Sodaa

"Fate's dancing with a girl we don't even know"Signum repeats

"Yes Yes Signum-san Fate-san is Dancing with someone we on't know"I reassure her

"Why don't we ask Hayate to go over there and ask who she is?"Shizuka Suggest

"Naah Hayate-sama wouldn't only do that she'd do something even more crazier

"Ugh Yiu three..Just let them dance we dont have to know who the girl is"Rei sighs

"Yea Yea"Shizuka pouts as we continue to watch the two dance around each other

((Fate's Pov))

I can feel the intense glares i'm getting as I dance with Ginga, I shrug and just ignore the glares and continued to have a peaceful moment with her

After A few hours the Party had finally stopped and everyone had gone to their rooms feeling tierd and all that

Saeko had decided she wanted to sleep with me alone

Sh efinally got her wish Because she hadn't told anyone she was going

"Now~~"Saeko says walking in my room, closing and locking the door"Yo umind tellinh me who that girl was Fate-san?"

'Ohh Shit someone looks mad...Save me'

=END OF CHAPTER 19=

Me:AGAIN SLEEPY!

Fate:Then go to bed!

Me:Okay~

Fate:Okay?

Me:Okay!

Fate:Really now?

Me:Yes!oh god!..Maybe

Fate:Wait wha-

Me:Bye-niI!~~ 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Author and cast)

Saya:Took You long enough!

Me:Well excuse me I had school and alot of homework so how was I suppose to get in my Laptop when my parents are right there behind me watching my every move!

Saya:I don't know..Oh yea do what you always do!, Go on at night!

Me:But Fate-chan will get mad~~

Fate:...I actually missed yelling at you

Me:Awww I missed you too

Nanoha:and I actually missed my antics on trying to kill yo-

Me:no stop, I never missed that

Hayate:Otaku-sama owns nothing!~~

Me:Thank you Hayate but we're cutting that off, Ginga-chan can you say the words pleas-

Hayate:Wait what!?Why?!

Me:It wasn't your turn, your turn was a few days ago, when i wasn't on my laptop

Hayate:DAMNIT!

Ginga:Otaku-sama owns nothings

Me:Thank you Ginga-chan

Fate:Otaku-sama stop crushing Hayate's feelings

Me:But it's fun~~

Hayate:No it's not!

Me:Okay okay!No Fun!=3=

Signum:-Facepalm-Enjoy..

Me:aww Signum you wanted some attention too?~~

Signum:Shut up...=/=

=STORY START=

((Fate's Pov))

Feeling movement ontop of me I wake up from my slumber to see a naked Saeko.  
Exactly what did I do again?,huh, I forgot?! seriously I feel Fucking old.  
Because of my movement Saeko wakes up.

"Good morning Gorgeous"I tell her only to get a small giggle from her "Good Morning Stiff"She tells me

'Stiff?What is that a new nickname?'I think for a while before finally giving up and asking "Stiff?"

"You should really control your 'friend' because I kind of feel uncomfortable with it Hard against my thigh"Saeko says 'Stiff...'Friend'..Oh I get it now'I mentally slap myself "It's not my fault, my dreams get me pumped"  
"Exactly what were you dreaming about?"  
"Oh a few certain girls, one with blue hair, the other with brown hair tied in a side ponytail and the other a blushing addict with pink ha-"Realizing I hadn't described her at all Saeko grasped My 'Friend' and harsly squeezed like it was some type of Lemon she can sqeeze juice out of.  
"Aieee!"That hurts "You were saying?~"She asks with a smile "I-I meant i was dreaming about a sexy samurai girl with beautiful long black(?) hair~"I tell her, I mean this isn't a lie i did dream about Saeko before,  
and let me tell you that dream was HOT!~~

"Good for you"Saeko cuddles into me as she was about to take another nap "Your so Violent at times, why don't you show that to everyone else besides me, nanoha or anyone else you don't like?"  
"Because...I'm a good girl"She tells me, I feel her pouting as she places her Face against my collar bone, wrapping her arms around my neck.  
"I don't think 'Good Girl' is a good discription of you..Maybe 'Naughty girl'~"She again Grasps the same place but this time lightly, giving me a warning of what she might do if i don't rethink what i'm saying"J-J-Just kidding your such a good girl~~"

Knocking was heard on the door, hearing that made Saeko sigh as she got up, put on a Big, and I mean 'BIG' white blouse that covered her upper section,  
just not the lower (Stops above her thighs), and walked to the door and opened it.  
Standing at the door was a very hyperactive Hayate and an annoyed Alisa

"Woah Fate-chan, getting some good stuff happening in here with Busujima-Senpai?~~"Hayate asks with a sly perverted grin "Hayate stop thinking wrong and tell me what you and Alisa-chan want..."I sit up and Facepalm as the girl runs past Saeko and jumps into my lap "Well~~Takashi-chan wants to meet up with everyone in that room Rei-san was getting a treatment in and the room where you moaned Busujima-senpai's name outloud, mistaking Shizuka-sensei for Busujima-senpai?Tsk Tsk Fate-chan~~"

"To much info Hayate, To much info!"I blush and so does Saeko as she sits on the edge of the bed, Alisa stood beside the bed, not wanting to get pulled onto the bed by a Crazy Hayate she stood a few feet away.

"Good Mornig Alisa-chan you look Pissed on this fine morning, is something wrong?"I ask "Yea...I saw her face when I was waking up"She yells pointing att Hayate, who was sitting in my lap looking Dramatic "Wha- So mean!"Hayate says with a dramatic Tone "Shut up you Perv!What the heck were you doing anyways!?"Alisa is on the urge to throw another tantrum and begin to throw things...again.  
"I was waking you up~~I Knew Fate-chan wasn't a morning person so I wanted to bring someone strong to sacrifice as I run away"

Does this girl not think on what exactly she's saying!?

"Umm Hayate..I'm Not actually a morning, afternoon or night person..I mean I like it Dark...but yea"I tell her "Then who was the rumored blonde that hates mornings Suzuka-chan was telling me about?"Hayate stops on her tracks as She looks between Me and Alisa"Oh..."

"Yea 'Oh..'!I'm the one that's not a morning person!I Hate Mornings you Dimwit!I'm the blonde Suzuka was talking about!"Alisa picks up a chair and was about to throw it but before she does I get up and stop her from any further violent action "Woah Alisa-chan calm your titties down, Hayate didn't know, and I think Suzuka did that on purpose to see someone get beat up,  
especially Hayate, i mean who wouldn't want to see that?"I tell Alisa who seems to be calming down

I can feel the aura emitting from Hayate and turn to see she was about to throw another chair at me but was being held back by Saeko.  
"Anyways Shall we get going to the room Takashi-chan wanted us to go to?"I say getting nods from all three of them "Okay let's get going after you and busujima-san put some desent clothes on"Alisa rolls her eyes as I look down to see that I was only in my Boxers and my black t-shirt.

"Aww Fate-chan can go around in that, I bet every girl here would attempt to rape her~~"Hayate says drooling a bit "Rape who exactly?"A voice catches our attention and we turn to the door to see a Very 'white devilish' Nanoha standing there "Ummm Alisa-chan Ma'am!~"Hayate does a retake on who she was about to say "Good for you Hayate you learn when to shut up~"Nanoha gives a not so happy smile"Anyways..Fate-chan why are you and Busujima-san almost naked and in a room together?"Cold emmits off those words as she looks from me to Saeko then finally had her eyes on me

"Umm We were having a sleeping party with Hayate"I tell her "Wait wha-"Hayate was cut off "Yup we were~~"Saeko backs me up "But I-"  
"Look she's still wearing her sleeping clothes too"I say getting Hayate to give a Dramatic gasp"Calm down drama queen you still look styleish"  
"good to know~~"

"I'll accept the excuse if you give me a Good Morning Kiss"Nanoha says placing a finger to her lips Sighing I lean forward and Kiss her lips,kissing Nanoha like this actually made me feel great~~ I still Love Nanoha, My crush on her still goes on but I love other people as well, For example Saeko, I love her too...Damn my feelings are so messed up

"Anyways Takashi-chan says Hurry up"Nanoha tells us 'Is everyone calling Takashi 'Takashi-chan' Now?...Sweet~~'I inwardly chuckle as Nanoha, Hayate and Alisa walk out of the room Nanoha seems more peaceful now that she's no longer with Ferret boy.  
Hey, I can be friends with him, It's just something about his attitude that screams to me "NO"

After changing into some decent clothes as Alisa had told us too we waked into the room Hayate had informed us to go into.  
"Finally you two decided to show up!"Saya groans in annoyance Getting a quick wink from Shizuka I sit down on an open space on the edge of the bed in the room, Saeko taking a seat on my Lap as Takashi stops walking around in circles and gives us a serious look.  
"I want to-"A loud commotion happens that Takashi was cut off Everyone grew silent Takashi tries to speak again "Well I think we should-"  
The loud comotion outside happens again...  
"...Maybe we should-"  
And again he was cut off...  
Loseing by patience I gently get up picked up a chair and threw it out the window,"Shut the fuck up!"I yell closeing the window quickly and sitting down next to Kohta Loud yells began like, "Who The fuck threw that!?" or "The Fuck Was that!"  
As I was about to tell Takashi to finish what he was saying something caught my attention..it was another loud voice that we all hear "Where the fuck is the 'boy' that threw the fucking chair!I'm going to beat his ass up!"

I feel a tick mark begin to form on my head as anger took over my body.  
"The fuck you callin' a boy you bitch!"I shout as Kohta holds me back from jumping out that 'now' opened window and kicking some ass"Come Up here so you can say that to my face!"  
"I see you in a diffrent light now Dumbass, you've changed my mind on what you are to me"Saya says"Your actually an original idiot/perv and no one can take that spot from you"  
"Why thank you Bubblegum"I tell her with a mocking tone "How about I show you my foot"She says with annoyance "How bout' not"I tell her sweat dropping "How about you both shut up and let me talk!"Takashi yells

We all finally go back to being serious, instead of Saeko this time Alice took a seat in my lap as i sat on the ground beside Kohta.  
"So what is it you need to say Takashi-cha-"He glares at me"Okay Okay no need to glare daggers into my heart"  
"Shush Drama queen"He rolls his eyes "I'm more of a Sex god than a Drama Queen"I tell him "We don't need to know what your like in bed!"Alisa yells at me throwing a pillow at my face "Aww but you know you want to know~~"I tell her, what am I drunk? I look around, it seems hearing the words 'Sex God' got the girls blushing, oh also Takashi and boy just looked as if he was ready to jump out the window and commit suicide.

"Ohh Maybe Fate-chan likes Bondage"Suzuka says with a creepy elegant smile "Hell yea I like bondage!~We need bondage to be friends with everyone!"I tell her...That's the type of bondage she means rights?...Wait what does Bondage mean?

"I never knew Fate-chan liked Bondage~~"Shamal smiles the same way Suzuka is smiling Shizuka only giggles, i think Shizuka knows what bondage means...I now don't wanna know what it means

"Anyways back to the topic Taka-chan"I tell him, pretending to shoot him with my fingers "Great now you change it from 'Takashi-chan' to 'Taka-chan'!"He tells me with a sweat drop forming "Get on with what you have to say!"Vita yells

"Right..I think we should leave and look for the rest of our parents"He tells us "Umm Can we leave mines out?, If Lindy-san finds out I'm a sex god she'll tell me 'The next person you have sex with will be your future Wife'  
and then she'll dress Chrono-nii up as a girl and make him follow me everywhere"I say in a type of dramatic horror

"I think we should go to Fate-san's house and Look for Lindy-san and Fate's older brother"Saeko says with a hint of excitement in her voice "You just want to marry Fate-chan!"Nanoha yells"Well to bad, I'll be Fate-chan's next Sex victim!"  
She's making it sound like i'm a beast and i lead children on then rape them...Woah, I didn't like how i started to sound like a pedro there "Changing the topic of me sounding like a pedro, I agree with Taka-chan, we should look for the rest of your parents, for example,  
Rei-chan we should look for yours and Taka-chan's parents"

"I also agree"Shizuka says"That way after that we can go to Fate-chan's house and look for this Lindy-san and tell her all about Fate-chan's name as the 'Sex Go-"

"Don't do it"I tell her We all agreed on Takashi's plan except..well ferret boy, he thought it was safe to Stay in Saya's mansion "I have a suggestion"i say"How about we replace Ferret boy with a certain blue haired girl named Ginga Nakajima"  
"I'm Okay with that"Kohta says "I am too"Takashi agrees Hayate, Alisa, Alice,Rei, Shamal and Suzuka Agree but the other girls...not so much

"Was it that blue haired girl you were getting friendly with yesterday!"Saya yells "She might steal What's 'mines'~~"Shizuka says with a hint of annoyance in her sentence Saeko just glares at me telling me she doesn't agree And before anyone else spoke i cut in "Think about it, would you rather have Ferret boy in the group or another friendly gir- person?"I ask sweat dropping as they all glared at me for almost saying 'girl'...What's wrong with saying girl exactly?

"Hmph Fine but she better not touch yo- I-I mean my mallet!"Vita says "Your so Tsundere at times vita-chan"  
After a few looks and nods the girls agreed.  
Yunno standing there in shock grew quite, such a drama queen

Hehehe I feel good about today~~We get to lose the ferret and get some sexy piece of meat in our group~~ Just as I was mentally doing the happy dance in my mind a loud crash was heard.  
We all look our through a window to see a familiar bus and a familiar group of people.  
Growing both weary and angered we all decided to go outside and greet the 'intruders'

"Miyamoto-san, Testarossa-san, Komuro-kun.."The man we all dispised has just appeared with his lackeys, hmph he's to lazy to say all our names damnit "Good to see you again"

"Pedo-I mean Shido.."I growl

Ugh..I'm so gonna murder this Psycho!I wonder what happened to that boy i saved...oh yea i bet Pedo over here Fed him to 'them' after we left,  
Shit we should have brought him with us but...I feel so guilty now...

Anyways where was I?...Oh Yea..I'm so Gonna murder this Psycho!

=END OF CHAPTER 20=

Me:Yay Done!~~

Fate:You still have a long way to go

Me:Yea Yea

Fate:And you have to finish your homework

Me:Yea Yea...

Fate:And your whole Workbook before December 7

Me:i know i know

Fate:And raise your math gra-

Me:I GET IT!

Fate:Geez no need to yell

Me:=_= Bye-nii... 


	21. Chapter 21:Bubblegum needs attention too

Chapter 21:Bubblegum Needs attention too!

Fate:Otaku-sama!Welcome back!

Me:good to be back

Saya:Took you too Long!To Fucking Lon- Woah..Did...Did you grow taller!?

Me:Oh You noticed? I Guess I did grow kind of tall

Fate:You weren't here when it was November 1 so...Happy Bilated-Birthday Otaku-sama!

Me:Thank You Fate-chan, Hayate would you like to say the words?

Hayate:What?Really?

Me:Yup, I don't see a problem with you saying the words today

Hayate:Who are you and what have you done with our Otaku-sama?

Me:What do you mean?

Saeko:Otaku-sama you seem more Mature than Last time

Me:Oh don't get me wrong I'm still childish it's just that...today I feel as if I should act my age and be mature for once so no one can stress on what I do

Fate:Thank You God!~

Me:Anyways Hayate, The words

Hayate:O-Otaku-sama owns nothing

Tori:Otaku-sama are you gonna work on your 'Victorious' Story?

Me:Of course I will Tori, You, Jade and Kitten have to be Patient though i'm still thinking on what else should happen in there cause...y'know i'm more of the "Anime-watching" type of person, so most likely Anime would be the main topic in my mind

Jade:I like it when your Mature, you stop calling me Jadey

Me:Well you seem to hate when I do that so...

Jade:...can I keep Otaku-sama Tori?

Tori:..No Jade

Jade:awww

Me:Anyways Enjoy Everyone!~

=STORY START=

(Fate's Pov)

This is Annoying!Wasn't he just talking to us?  
Pedo-Sensei was 'Now' busy talking to one of the guys.  
"-I know things are difficult here as well,but...Can you please help these poor students? I'm fine on my own"  
As I was about to yell something, a very mad Rei passes by me with a bayonet "Your a real saint aren't you Shido-'Sensei'"Rei says pointing the bayonet at His neck

Shido looks ready to piss his pants "Behead him!"I say only to be held back by Takashi-chan

After then shit went down, Saya's dad came in telling...no..Yelling at Rei to kill this friggen Pedo 'Heh, I'm with him!Behead this bitch!'

Everthing became silent People grew weary from the silence Damnit it felt like madness just standing here waiting for someone to take action Either Rei kills this Son of a Bitch or Pedo runs away with his Crazy students and outta here, I'm fine with either Takashi was about to step in and do something but Saeko stopped him from doing anything, something about this being Rei's choice

Suddenly Ped- Ahem Shido-sensei went all Cray-Cray and began to tell Rei to just kill him "Go Ahead..Kill me, Kill me, Take my Life away. You're free to go down that painful path!"Shido yells"Me being a teacher and you being a student,  
that would be an appropriate...Learning Experience!~"

Silence again filled the air "..Fate-chan this man is very Cray-Cray"Hayate tells me "Shut up and watch Hayate"I tell her "...Meanie"  
"Dumbass"  
"I am no Dumbass!, YOUR a dumbass"  
"Can you dumbasses shut u-"We cut Saya off "I'm not a Dumbass!"Me and Hayate say in sync

Okay so After all that silence and fighting between me and Hayate Rei had finally decided to bring her bayonet down Everyone sighed in relief that Rei didn't go down that friggen Murder path...Maybe i would.. Nevermind Saeko and Signum wouldn't allow it

"Your not even worth killing.."Rei says as she walks away from shido "Good Show!"Saya's dad laughs 'Damnit Souichiro you have weird taste in entertainment'I sweatdrop, looking back at Pedo-sensei

"You have no Idea what I went through to make it this far...Little swine like you should just keep their mouths shut and-"  
"I say you should leave Pedo-sensei...Right Souichiro-san?"I ask "Yes..You and your students must leave this instant"  
"That's right don't make me release the dog!"Saya yells patting me on the shoulder "Dog!?, I'm more of a sexy beast"I tell her "Pfft Whatever you say"Saya stiffles back a laugh as we watch Shido and his students get pushed back into the bus

"Have fun with your bus orgy!"I yell only to get slapped in the head by Yuriko-san"Oww!Y-Yuriko-san!"  
"Hey..Since when were you so close to my parents to be calling them by their first names!?"Saya asks bewildered "Since your dad's friend's mistaked me for a boy and since your mom lectured me with a painful lectur-"Yuriko steps on my foot "I-I mean educational Lecture!~"  
"Harlaown-san I'm going to be borrowing your girlfriend for a while"Souichiro tells me as he patted Saeko's shoulder "Oh Oka-...Girlfriend?"I ask "G-Girlfriend?"Saeko blushes "GIRLFRIEND!?"Nanoha and Saya Yell/Ask "...Girlfriend..?"Souichiro asks "S-Souichiro-san S-Saeko-san isn't my girlfriend..I mean I wish but then..."I look at a blushing Saeko who only shrugs

"Oh...My Mistake"Souichiro says with embaressment on his face "Papa your being so soft what happened to my strict Daddy?"Saya asks "Your mother and you have been scolding me ot much...Anyways I'll be borrowing Busujima-san for a while okay Harlaown?"  
"Okay then i'll take your daughter as Hostage"I tell him, not fully understanding what's going on

"Wha-!?"Saya looked at me bewildered while her face turns bright red "You heard me Bubblegum I'm hanging out with you today!"  
"Oh hell no that's not my nam-"  
"Bubblegum be safe on your date"Yuriko tells Saya "Mama!Don't add Fuel to the fire!"Saya yells blushing even more at the word 'date'  
"I will not allow such delinquent to-"Souichiro was elbowed in the gut by a very scary looking yuriko"-Ahem...I want her hoome by 8:00 Sharp!"  
"Sir, first off, it's not a date, Second, we're just gonna be hanging around here, it's not like i'm taking her out to get some fancy dinner-"I stop,  
feeling the death glares from Nanoha, Saeko, Shizuka and Signum, mostly Nanoha

'Wow Guys way to make your glares so obvious, why doon't you just start throwing knives!'  
"Do you want that to happen Fate-chan?"Shamal and Suzuka ask in sync "Stop reading my mind!"I tell them The two began to chuckle in a dark fasion "Signum!Alisa!Control these Sadists you call 'Best Friend's'!"I tell the two "First of all!Grow some chest hair and learn to control them yourself!"Alisa yells at me"Second, Stop dragging me into these things!No one can control Suzuka or Shamal's Sadistic teasing"  
"I'm a girl!How can I grow chest hair!?"I tell her "Is that all you heard!?"Alisa yells once again, "Why I outta'!Let me at em'!"  
Signum held the girl back as she tried to beat me up

Saeko shrugs and follows Souichiro "By Babe See you in bed tonight~~"I tell saeko, making her stumble a little with a blushing face "Fate!"Saeko yells but continues to follow Souichiro I get a glare from Yuriko "eh? What?"  
"Hmph..Go follow my daughter and have a fun dat-"  
"Not a date!"Saya cuts in "-Have a fun day with her"Yuriko walks back into the doors of the estate

"Yes Ma'am!"I turn towards Nanoha "I don't want Fate-chan to be alone with Pinky over here!"She acussingly points at Saya Takashi and Kohta held her back "Don't worry Fate-san we'll make sure none of these girls get in the way of yours and Saya's Dat-..Ahem..Fun day"Kohta says "That's right, You haven't been gettin' to know Saya so now's your chance"  
'Well I mean we all could've hanged out together...I just had to be by Saya to whole friggen time then i'll be able to get to know her...'I thought Sweatdropping as the girl's looked Ready to ponce and murder Takashi-chan and Kohta-chan "Takashi-chan what about finding your parent-"  
"That can continue later on..we all should rest and relax for a bit before we move out"Takashi says

"Hmm Alright"I sallute as Saya pulls me somewhere"Okay bubblegum what're we doin' today?"  
"...I want us to fuck like animals"I stumbled as she said that"..Perv I was just kidding, i'm keeping my V-card till I die"  
"Are you sure about that Princess?"I ask with a smirk "Shut up before you loose your head to Busujima-san when I tell her you wanted to take my virginity"Saya smirks back "N-Nevermind~~"I shiver as I imagine Saeko beheading me and doing some kind of L****op Ch****aw theme I can so imagine her with the Chainsaw and uniform from that game but her doing that attitude...geeh I like Saeko just the way she is "Anyways, what do you really want to do princess?"  
"..I want to see what it's like playing a fighting game or any type of video game"  
"You haven't...Played one before?'  
"I played solitare if that counts"Saya asks "...We are so Playing Tek***!"I tell her as she nods and pulls me to a big room in her house or mansion..whatever they call it In that room was a big-ass TV, some game devices and some other stuff i don't really care of "I thought you said you've never played a video game before"  
"Yea i've never..it's just that sometimes my uncle and his kids come over allot so one day they brought in these things and just left it here"  
"Is everyone your related to Fucking Rich?"  
"Seems like it"saya shrugs as I look around

'This'll be fun'

=End of Part 1 for chapter 21=

Fate:wow!No distractions this time!You really have matured otaku-sam-

Me:Fate-chan!They cut my hair today!Not only that!The shortend my bangs!Not fair! T^T

Fate:...Nevermind your still childish

Me:silly Fate-chan everyone's childish~~

Fate:Yea Yea!

Saya:So what..I'm gonna be next on who Fate Fucks

Me:Such explicit language Saya-chan~~

Saya:Shut up and go to sleep...

me:Yes Yes~~Bye-nii!~~


	22. Chapter 22:Dead Run Away, Bye Bye

Chapter 22:Dead Run Away, "Bye-Bye"

Author and Cast:

Fate:Otaku-sama!Welcome back

Me:-Sigh- I'm so fucking lazy!

Fate:...That's natural isn't it?

Me:Shush Fate-chan, anyways as some of you can tell I haven't been updating, why you ask? My Wi-Fi was being a bitch to me and I couldn't go on the internet! =_=

Saya:Oh right, that's interesting... -Rolls eyes-

Me:Saya-chan go sit on Fate-chan's lap and think about your life

Saya:Wait what!?

Me:You heard me Bubblegum!

Saya:-Mummbles-

Me:What was that?

Saya:Nothing...-sits on Fate's lap- don't get your hopes up blondie..

Fate:Wai- What? -Confused-

Saya:Shut up idiot..

Fate:E-Ehhhh!?

Shizuka:Otaku-kun owns nothing~

Me:Otaku-kun now Shizuka? What happened to calling me Otaku-sama?

Shizuka: I thought you want us to call you Otaku-kun?

Me:Oh right , anyways Enjoy~

=START=

(Saya's POV)

It was already getting dark and I find myself playing video games with an idiot.  
After a while of playing I sat in silence...  
I Sat there, besides Fate, in Shock actually..  
She did not only beat me at a fighting game,(No surprise, she cheated since I didn't know how to play!)  
this idiot beat me at a Brain Game! How!? This is an 'Idiot' we're talking about!

"You cheated!"I pout as I pound on her shoulder "Listen Bubble-butt, I didn't cheat. I'm smart too y'know"Fate tells me with a grin "Shut up Fate-baka"I groan to her as I turn off the game and the TV,  
I turn back to Fate who was frowning with weary in her eyes "...This isn't right..."Fate sighs

"What isn't?"I ask her, confused as to why she would say that. Look at us we're in a safe secured place but she still isn't comfortable "We're in luxury but I feel as If something's wrong"She looks me in the eyes 'Oh god, Her eyes are Sex-'I stop myself 'Bad Saya Bad!'

"What? What's so bad about staying here?"I say in annoyance

"Princess...I know you feel safe here but I don't, There are still a whole shit load of 'them' out there, knowing that makes me feel weary about this 'secure'  
location that'll keep us safe. And we still have to look for the other's families!"She tells me "What about your family, you should worry about them too!"I yell "I don't need to worry about them. I trust Chrono-niisan would've locked , Lindy-san, himself and his Girlfriend up in the house with a lot of supplies"She shrugs a little as I facepalm

"Don't just worry about others Dummy, worry about yourself too! What if you...What if you die trying to protect us!? What'll happen then!?  
"I don't care, as long as you all are safe i'll die happy"She says with a determined look

I feel heat rush to my face, 'This girl's such an idiot...'  
"Your an Idiot Fate-baka"A new voice appears and we look to the door to see Alisa standing there with the others.

(No one's POV)

"Huh?"Fate gave a confused look "You can't only be the one protecting Fate-san"Takashi walks up to the blonde and pats her shoulder, "I'll be there to help you out, I can't let you have all the spotlight, blondie"  
"Takashi-chan.."Fate chuckles and nods

"Don't worry Fate-san! I got your back too!"Kohta gives a thumbs up "You guys are good friends"Fate laughs

"Fate-chan!We're here too!~"Shizuka says hungrily while analyzing the taller girl's body and licking her lips Fate looks around at all the people smiling at her and feels as if she'll cry "Oh? Is Fate-chan finally going to cry?"Hayate asks with a hint of excitment "Hayate, when I'm alone with you, I'm going to pull out a kni-"Fate was cut off "I-I was kidding!~"

Alice walks up to Fate and tugs on her shirt.  
"Fate-neechan..?"  
Fate smiles widely as she carries the girl "What is it Alice-chan?"

"What does Yaoi mean?"Alice asks innocently

"...!?"Everyone pauses and turns to Hayate "I-I didn't know she'd really ask!"Hayate says nervously "Come here you damn pervert!"Vita pulls out her mallet "I'm gonna teach you a lesson Hayate!"Alisa cracks her knuckles

"H-H-Hayate-sama!How could you teach a 9-year old the word such as Yaoi!"Signum blushes furiously "I was joking around!"Hayate screams as she runs out with Vita and Alisa chasing her

"So Takashi-chan what's the plan?"  
"What else would be the plan besides looking for our families and finding a place to stay till all this shit is over"Takashi shrugs and grins "Hahaha... Well then when are we goin-"Fate's voice was cut off with a loud scream

"'They're' going to ger through the gates!"Someone screams from outside "!?"Fate quickly puts Alice down and runs to the window with Takashi and Kohta

Takashi looks out to find the gate keeping 'them' from going in here was being over-runned by 'them'.  
"I knew it was to good to be true!"Fate facepalms "What'll we do?"Kohta says in panic

"We need to make sure everyone stays alive!"Takashi says "Okay, So what about the girls?"Fate says

"Hmm...You girls should look for a way for all of us to escape this place safely if anything goes wrong"Takashi tells them "But-"  
"No buts! It could get dangerous!"Fate says in a powerful tone no one's ever heard from her before,  
"A group like this is to big any one of us could get hurt!So it's better if few go to check things out while the rest go looking for a safe way out of deep shit!"

"Fate-san, I will be joining you"Saeko says, Fate finally notices the Katana at her side "Did Souchiro give you a new weapon?"  
"Yes. I needed something to replace my bokke-"  
"I said Sorry"Fate blushes "I know~"Saeko chuckles "Fate-chan I want to he-"  
"Nanoha!You can help, you can help by looking with these girl's a safe way out of here!"

"I know someone who's been working on a huge care in the garage"Saya says "Good, go look for that person, load as much things as we need and get ready to escape any shit that flies at us"Takashi says with determination as he grabs his gun.  
Kohta takes his gun as well

"Fate-san, what exactly is your weapon..?"Takashi looks nervous and confused "Umm...A bat?"Fate says as she picks up a metal baseball bat

She looks around and notices something, "Well shit...where are Hayate, Vita and Alisa..."  
"Well that's not good.."Kohta gulps "Hell no it's not!"Takashi yells, "I'll go look for them!"

"Takash-"  
"I told you Fate-san! Not only you can have the spotlight"Takashi grins as he runs out looking for Hayate Vita and Alisa.  
"Alright, You girl's go look for that guy Bubble-butt was talking about, Saeko-chan Kohta-chan, you two are with me"Fate grins

As the three were about to walk out Fate was pulled back by someone holding onto her shirt She looks down to see Alice, holding onto her with watery eyes "Alice-chan..."Fate sighs as she kneels down to the girl's level "F-Fate-neechan, you'll come back to us right?"Alice says

"Of course!"Fate says "You'll protect Saeko-neechan and Kohta-niichan too right?"Alice says brightening up a bit "I promise Alice-chan"Fate smiles as she held her pinky out Alice nods and holds her pinky out as well Their pinky's intertwine "Pinky promise"They say together with smiles on their face

Fate gets back up and leads Saeko and Kohta down to where things are getting messed up "Yuriko-san"Saeko says pointing at the woman wearing a very showable dress, Fate couldn't help but stare Saeko glares at the blonde haired girl "S-Sorry, she's just...wow, I can't stop stare- Ow!Okay i'll stop!"Fate groans as she felt a stomp on her foot "Fate-chan!"Yuriko runs up to the trio "What is going on?"Kohta asks

"The gates..'t-they're' crowding at the gates that 'they're' breaking it"Yuriko tells them "Tsk!We should've been more careful..."Fate says

"We need to get ready...That gate looks like it'll break any second now"Saeko tells her "Right, Kohta-chan, stay somewhere were you can shoot at any distance and Saeko-chan your with me, I wanna make sure you're kept safe from any harm"  
Saeko only giggles "Just like a prince protecting his princess~"Yuriko squeals

Just as they were going to get ready Fate spots a familiar Blunette "Nakajima-san!"Fate calls out to the blue haired girl "Harlaown-kun"Ginga runs up to the blonde and hugs her, making Saeko pout

"Nakajima-san, I wanna make sure your safe too, you think you can-"  
"Fate-san, I found them!"Takashi runs up with Hayate Vita and Alisa behind "Takashi-chan!"Fate nods "Takashi-chan you think you can bring Hayate, Alisa,Ginga and Vita-chan to the other girls?"  
"Uhhh Sure...Save some spotlight for me okay?"

"Maybe~"  
Ginga stops and kisses Fate's cheek softly Fate's face turns red as Ginga only smiles "Be careful"

She then follows Takashi Hayate Alisa and Vita to the others Fate was stareing into space when she felt a pinch to the cheeks "O-Oww!"She looks to see Saeko pinching her cheeks"S-Saweko-chwan?"  
"Your cheeks are very soft"Saeko says with a over-friendly smile

"The gates!"Kohta warns as the two turn their attentions to the fallen gate 'They' began to run in and attack innocent people "Something seems different..."Fate says "They seem faste-"  
One was about to bite her when a bullet went threw it's head "W-Wah!? T-Thanks Kohta-chan!"  
"Fate-san pay attention"Saeko pouts as she slashes a few of them in half "R-Right!"

Kohta did his job on shooting from far distances and short so he could protect anyone Takashi came back and decided to help Kohta but in a different way, Takashi would protect just Fate and Saeko if any of 'them' get to close to their likings And Fate made sure to keep close to Saeko at all times

All of a sudden as the four were in the middle of their fight, the ground under their feet began to rumble "W-What the hell!?"Takashi was bewildered as to what was going on "Kohta-chan do you see anything from a far that way!?"Fate asks pointing at the broken gate's direction Kohta used the scope on his Gun to look, only to find something huge coming their way "I don't know what it is, but it's big!"Kohta says nervously as he shot two more of 'them'

"Arrrgg!Why do you fuckers have to level up!?"Fate says as she whacks one in the head

Saeko slices a few up that were trying to get to close to Fate.  
"Thanks"Fate says as the two were back to back now Just as the horde of 'them' were going to attack At the corner of her eye Fate sees many of them being thrown into the air She gulps as she takes Saeko's hand, swings the bat and tries to make a path "Run Run!"

The 'thing' was getting closer Kohta and Takashi helped Fate make the path but it was to Late

Instead of both Saeko and herself flying and getting hurt Before the large arm from..whatever it is, could reach them, Fate had thrown Saeko somewher safe.  
"Fate-san!"Saeko yells as she falls onto her butt

Saeko watches as Fate's body was thrown into a tree.  
"Kohta, cover me, I'm going in!"Takashi says as he runs to go get Fate Saeko was to shocked to notice anything "Busujima-san!"Kohta calls out Saeko finally puts her attention to her surroundings and begins to fight back with all her might

Takashi makes it to Fate's body "Fate-san! Fate-san wake up!"Takashi shakes the girl"Come on now! Get up!"  
Takashi then slapped her "Fate-san!"

He slapped her continuosly until her eyes flutter open "Oww..."Fate gets up and rubs her head "That hurt"

"Come on now..we have company"Takashi turns both their attention to the huge 'thing' in their view

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG" The thing yells "I hate 'them'..!"Fate gets up and swings her metal bat like she was about to play baseball "Bring it on you damn Freak of nature!You'll pay for bruising my beautiful body!"

"I don't think it's beauti-"  
"Shut up Takashi-chan and help me out"  
"How're we gonna take it out..!?"Takashi looked shock "Easy, I do close-combat while you aim at the fucking head!"Fate yells as she began running at the thing

"Fate! Are you crazy!?"Fate hears Saeko yell "Nope i'm Psycho for my Saeko~"Fate flirts Saeko only blushes as she slices up more of 'them'  
"Kohta-chan pay no attention to us!Just protect Saeko-chan!~"Fate yells the boy

Kohta gives a thumbs up and a grin Takashi began aiming for the head as Fate gets closer and whacks the 'thing' in the leg making the thing Roar at her "Damn Steroids!"Fate gulps as she began to run from it's attacks

"Fate-san!"Soujirou appears with two things both are Katana's "Take this, it's a piece of crap I found in the back"  
Soujirou hands her one of the Katana's "Wow Thanks!"Fate says sarcastically

Souchiro went to help both her and Takashi as Yukiro went to help Saeko and Kohta, a Mini-Uzi in hand.

Fate dropped the metal-bat, pulled out the blade and ran up to the 'thing', Souchiro running by her side The two make it in length with the 'thing' and slashed at it at the same time

Takashi's shot rate got better and quicker 'It' Swings and hits Souchiro making him fly in Takashi's direction "S-Souchiro-san!T-Takashi-chan!"Fate gulps as she continues to slash at the 'thing', while trying to look for it's weak point 'Come on Come on!'Fate thought as she see's it stumble forward "Aha!"She kicks it down and climbs onto it, standing above it's head Fate pulls the blade over her head and slams it into the 'things' head, the katana goes inside it's skull, blood squirting out

The 'Things' body began to stumble forward, in other words it was falling Fate quickly pulls the Katana out and jumps off before it could fall.  
She then runs to Souchiro and Takashi to see if they were all right "We're fine!"Takashi says as he gets up with Souchiro "Your good with the Katana Fate-san"  
"Now's not the time to be complementing dear!"Yuriko says"Fate-chan, Komuro-kun, hurry and follow Busujima-san and Hirano-kun!"

Fate looks around, noticing that Saeko and Kohta weren't there.  
"Wha- But what about you tw-"  
"Fate-chan, we'll be okay!"Yuriko yells"Now goo! Protect your friends!"  
"B-But-"Fate hesitates to leave the two "Please Fate-san, Komuro-kun...Protect my daughter and everyone else..."

"Come on Fate-san.."Takashi pulls on the girl's arm "I-I can't leave them"Fate shakes her head "We need to go!"Takashi yells

"N-No-"Before she could finish a forming sting of pain went to her cheek "Fate Testarossa Harlaown!You go and do not worry about us this instant!"Yuriko says "Y-Yuriko-sa-san"Fate looks sad

Yuriko kisses the girl's cheek softly Souchiro was to busy to notice although he did have a 'Husband sense' so...Yea

"Go now Fate-chan, tell our daughter we love her and that we're sorry for not being there for her that much"Yuriko smiles softly as Fate nods and had Takashi drag her The last thing she saw was Yuriko and Souchiro being surrounded by a group of 'them'

The two make it to the others to find them by some very huge ca- More like a bus!  
"This is more like a bus Bubble-but not a ca-"  
"Where are my parents?"Saya asks "..."Fate doesn't answer "They stayed back..."Takashi says"They said that they love you and that they're sorry..."  
"What!? No! GO BACK AND GET THEM!"She yells "Takagi-sa-"  
"Keep out of this Miyamoto-san!"Saya yells, tears at her eyes , "GET THEM NOW!"

Fate only scowls as she brings her hand up and quickly hits Saya in the back of the neck, making her fall asleep.  
"Everyone in.."Fate says in a quiet tone

Everyone does as told Shizuka in the drivers seat of course "Fate-chan..You have a little lip-stick on your face"Suzuka tells the quiet blonde "Huh?"Fate rubs at the part Suzuka was pointing at to find red lipstick on her cheek 'Yuriko-san...'  
She then looked at the Katana 'Souchiro-san...'  
She then looks at everyone around her, Alice was in her lap, leaning on her while Vivio was beside her.  
Everyone else seemed to be resting.  
Of course Saeko took a place besides Fate, meaning Fate sat in the middle of Vivio and Saeko.  
Nanoha had no choice but to sit beside her two best friends Alisa and Suzuka Signum sat with Vita Shamal and Hayate (Of course they'd fit...Vita)  
Rei sat besides Takashi and Kohta, Saya laying on all three of their laps (Rei has her head in her lap, Takashi has her middle body while Kohta has thelegs)  
And Ginga sat infron with Shizuka

'I will protect everyone here...even if it cost me my life...Heh...We left ferret boy~'

=END=

Fate:YAY FERRET BOY'S FINALLY OUTTA THE PICTURE!~

Me:Well Fate-chan's happy, now i'm gonna go to sleep

Fate:OTAKU-SAMA DOES WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE WITHOUT BEING ASKED!? A DREAM COME TRUE! MY LIFE IS GETTING BETTER NOW!~~

Me:Don't get your hopes up Fate-chan~~

Fate:Damnit!

Vita:What was that comment about me at the ending!-Pulls out mallet and a himan sized Sack-

Me:Bye-nii!

Vita:Damnit Otaku-baka! 


	23. Chapter 23:What Now?

Chapter 23:What now?

Author and Cast:

Me:Phewww Dad and Mom are working so I snuck onto my laptop

Alisa:Are you a dumbass or wha-...Forget I asked -palm-

Me:If I'm an Idiot!Fate-chan's an Idiot!

Fate:Don't include me you idiot!

Vita:Hey dumbasses... 14 x 14..?

Me & Fate: 28!

Alice:Vita-neechan isn't the answer 196? -Asks inoccently-

Vita:Sorry Fate-Baka, Otaku-baka, Alice-chan's right...-Sweat drop-

Me: I knew this would happen -sigh-

Signum:Okay you two, time to tutor you in math

Me:Wait what!? Tutoring of math!?, No thank-

Signum:Suzuka, Shamal

Suzuka & Shamal:-Pull out rope-

Fate:W-Wait!I-I'm no idiot!

Me:Noooo! Help Me! No more math!

Vita:The idiot owns nothing -shrugs and follows Signum-

=START=

(Fate's POV)

It had passed the night and was already morning , I had opened my eyes to the bright light and had felt the heavy weight on me "Good morning...Fate-san are you alright...?"Saeko asks me as she leans onto me.  
"Hmm...Yea, Why do you as-"She quickly pushes onto my back. A stinging pain surges through me, "HOLY SHIT!"  
I scream, getting everyone's attention.

"Fate-chan is that Purple haired son of a bi-"  
"Nanoha-chan, Language~"Suzuka smiles "D-Did she hurt you!"Nanoha yells as she accidentally hits my back with her hand

"AIEEE!"I scream again, don't touch the back! Not the back!"Ow Ow ow!"  
I rub my back "I guess it was from slamming into that tree"Takashi sighs "Shizuka-sensei stop in a secure place so you can check on Fate-san's back"  
"No we need to find your familie-"

"Alright"Shizuka says and parks somewhere unfamiliar to me, don't ask I actually have no idea as to where we are!  
Although I do know that this place is empty and seems clean. I look around, there are small stores around but the place is mostly clear area.

Everyone got out and Shizuka quickly pulls me.  
"Okay everyone let's rest up for a while"Takashi sighs "Me and Kohta will go into those stores and check for food"

"Umm...I-I can go with you tw-"  
"Stay still Fate-san!"Kohta and Takashi yell at me

I nervously stand there, playing with my fingers.  
"Come now Fate-chan, pull off your shirt~~"Shamal says "Again!?"I blush

"Of course again~~ You hit your back~So we need to check"Shizuka says "B-But!T-There's so muc people watching me!"I complain "Oh come now Fate-chan"Suzuka comforts me "If a stripper can do it, why can't you?"  
"Because I'm no stripper!"I say "You'd be a good one for women's entertainment though"Alisa laughs

"Noooo!"I whine "Come on!~Take it off!"Hayate squeals, while throwing 'money' at me "Hayate!Those are rocks you dimwit!"I yell

"Opps~~"  
"Hayate, let's give Fate-san some privacy!"Signum says, although...I think she has a fever, her face is red "Don't lie Signum, you know you wanna see Fate-chan in action~~"Shamal says

"Fate-san...I-If it's alright with you, I could rub some ointment on you"Ginga tells me while pulling out a bottle of Ointment "O-Okay"I tell her nervously as two foots land on my own "OWW!"

It was Nanoha and Saeko "Well Tanuki-san, it seems we agree on one thing"Saeko tells Nanoha "It's Takamachi!"Nanoha yells "And I agree with you..."

"O-Oww...Uhhh M-My feet?"I say in pain "Nakajima-san, I can do this, I am a nurse after all"Shizuka licks her lips "N-No it's okay, I would like to do it"  
"Tsk!"Shizuka pouts

"You sex-craver!"I complain "Only for you Fate-chan~"

"Okay Fate-san just take your shirt off and I'll rub the ointment on"Ginga tells me I gulp, nod, and slowly lift my shirt up "Woo! Pull off the pants!"Hayate says

"Vita!Put her on a leash!"I tell the short girl "Shut up!I know that already!"Vita says as she puts something around Hayate's neck "O-Oi!V-Vita-chan!T-This is a rope!"Hayate struggles "I know~"VIta laughs evily

"Kuuhh!"Hayate coughs "U-Uhh Vita-chan?~ E-Everytime I move it gets tighter"  
"Better not move then Hayate~"Shamal says with an over-friendly smile "Although, I'd like to watch, it's best you listen to Shamal-senpai's directions, Hayate-chan~"Suzuka tells the brown haired girl

"Fate-san. I'm gonna start applying the ointment"Ginga tells me as she walks behind me and places ointment onto her hands "P-Please be gentle!"I tell her

(A few minutes After excruciating pain for Fate-chan) - (No One's POV)

Fate lay on the ground rubbing her back in pain.  
"Are you alright Fate-neechan?"Vivio asks Fate who only gets up "Yea..."Fate sighs"The ointment helped ease the pain a little.."

"Hey girls, we came back with some food"Takashi says, coming up with a lot of plastic bags, Kohta carrying the same amount "Good Job, Takashi-chan!Kohta-chan!"  
"Drop the 'chan'!"Takashi complains "But I always called you 'Takashi-chan', Takashi-chan!"Fate whines "Yea 'Takashi-chan' calm down"Rei giggles "Not you too Rei!"Takashi sighs

"F-Fate-san c-can you put your shirt back on?"Kohta tells the blonde "Oh? Okay Kohta-chan"Fate grabs the shirt and puts it on "Aww" Suzuka giggles "I liked the view"

"Suzuka-chan you scare me sometimes"Fate tells her "I know that Fate-chan~"Suzuka giggles "I'm not as scary as Shamal-senpai though"  
"Oh shush Suzuka-san, your by far as scary as me when it comes to teasing Fate-chan~"Shamal says "You both are scary!"Fate says "Nakahima-san please tell me your not a Sadist!"

"Uhh...I'm not a sadist?"Ginga says confused "Thank God!"Fate quickly pulls the girl for an embrace but was quickly pulled back by the cheeks

There behind her, holding onto her cheeks tightly was an annoyed Saya "Stop trying to Rape and get serious!"Saya yells "I'm nowt aw wapeist!"Fate counters

"You say that but you don't know Fate-san, you could be a rapeist~"Rei giggles "Yea then Lindy-san would be so sad about it and your wife would be disappointed"Hayate sighs "Nooo!"Fate says dramatically"How will I tell Lindy-san!? How will I be able to face my wif-...Wait what!? I don't have a girlfriend!"

"What!? How could your forget about your wife!?, You know, Saek-"Hayate instantly shut up from a whack from Nanoha's fist "N-Nanoha-chan!?"  
"Oh Sorry Hayate, I was aiming for that fly"Nanoha smiles "More like my face!"Hayate rubs her face

"Can you all get serious!"Saya yells "We need to figure out what next!"  
She seemed angry but in her eyes was sadness.

"Right, now what'll we do Takashi-chan?"Fate asks the boy who leaned on the car "We need to look for our families right?"Takashi says "So who's first"  
"I suggest we look for a place to bring them to saftey so we all don't have to cramp into one car"Kohta says "Good idea Kohta-chan!"Fate says while high-fiving the boy

"Okay, what's a good place?"  
"Fate-chan's house is preety big"Hayate says "We could bring them there"

"W-Wait what!?"Fate looks surprised "That's a good idea!"Shizuka says, more like squeals "We get to see all of Fate-chan's porn collection~"  
"W-What!? H-How d-did you know about that!?"Fate blushes "From you~"Shizuka giggles "W-When!?"

"Now~"

"..."Fate quickly coughs and regains herself "I-I have no idea what your talking about!"  
"What type is it?~"Shizuka asks "Flat Chested or Curved?~"

"...B-Both..."Fate mummbles "I knew you'd like both types Fate-chan~~"Suzuka giggles

"Anyways, we're going to have to go to Fate-baka's house first then, to get ready"Vita says

"What's up with you girls calling me Fate-baka?"  
"Because, Fate-baka, you are an idiot"Alisa says "Now onword onto your house Fate-baka!"

"Okay Okay fine!"Fate sighs "I guess I'll drive"  
"You can driv-"Takashi rethinks "This car isn't a motorcycle!Remember that!I don't want to die early!"  
"Calm down! I know how to drive a car!"

Everyone got in, Fate in the drivers seat, Shizuka beside her.  
Saeko, Alice, Vivio and Ginga in the second seat behind them, Nanoha Suzuka and Alisa behind them.  
Rei, Takashi Saya and Kohta next then Signum, Shamal, Hayat and Vita.

"Okay Fate-san, w-we're ready!"Takashi calls out as he tightly holds onto the food they found

"Alright!I'm coming Arf!"Fate started the car and quickly drove off, ramming into a pole "F-Fate-chan!W-Watch where your going!"Shizuka complains "If Arf is on my mind, nothing will stop me!"Fate yells

"Who is Arf!?"Saya yells as she stumbles onto Rei "Ouch!Takagi watch were you fall!"Rei complains "Shut up, it's her driving!"

"Arf is Fate-chan's dog"Nanoha says as she and her two best friends were trying to hold on for dear life

"F-Fate!T-Theres a c-curve!T-Turn!"Shizuka screams "W-We're gonna ram into the building if you don't turn!"  
"Wee!Drifting! Fast and the Furious!"Fate squeals

"S-She's the one you need to put a leash on!"Hayate complains as her face hits the window Fate makes a fast harsh turn, (Attempting to drift of course)  
"We're gonna die!"Takashi yells "It's the motorcycle all over again!"  
"Shut up! Don't be a pussy!"Fate had totally changed personalities!, she went from shy nice prince to Speed demon on the road "I'm coming Arf!"

Saeko and Ginga held onto the kids for dear life.  
"Don't worry Vita-chan!I'll hold you!"Hayate attempts to hug the girl Vita pushes the girl away "Oh I missed the fly"Vita says

"B-Bull shit!"Hayate sweat drops

Shamal was sitting there normally while smiling with a elegant smile "How the heck are you doing that woman!?"Hayate yells as her face hits the window from Fate's 'heavy drifting'

Shamal only smiles "There's my house!"Fate says as she steps on it, making the speed increase "We're gonna DIE!"Everyone screams, except for the calm people of course (Saeko, Shamal, Suzuka, Etc.)

Fate quickly turns the car as it slides now,(It's side facing her house) it continues to slide down the road until it reaches a curb close by her house The car comes to a complete hault as Fate jumps out, "That was fun!~"

Everyone else got out wobbly.  
Suzuka, Shamal and Saeko had no problem though 'Of course...They're all sadists' Fate sighs "Now Fate-chan, just cause we're Sadists doesn't mea-"  
"Suzuka-chan stop reading my mind!"Fate complains as she leads everyone to the front of a big normal looking house "Wow, it is big, What does your mom do for a living?"Takashi asks

"As I told Saeko (I thinkk...), Lindy-san is an officer"Fate shrugs as she knocks on the door "Chrono-nii, Lindy-san!"  
A thud was heard and some rumbling as well The door slowly opens showing half of Lindy's face "Fate-chan?"  
"Lindy-san!"Fate sighs in relief The teal haired woman quickly opens the door and jumps into the taller girl's arms "Fate-chan!~"Lindy snuggles into the girl's neck

"L-Lindy-san"Fate blushes "I was so worried about yo- Who are these people? I know Nanoha, Hayate, Signum, Shamal, Suzuka, Alisa, Shamal and Vita but..."

"We'll speak when we're inside Lindy-san"Fate tells her "Of course!Chrono is in his room with Amy-san"

"Alright"Fate says as she and the others walk in.  
Lindy quickly shuts and locks the door

She turns to face her blonde daughter, "Now explain"

"Alright...It all started when we transferred to Fujimi Academy"

=END (For now)=

Me:I'm gonna go sleep =.= i'm tired from Signum's long lecture on Math!

Fate:Good for you Otaku-kun

Me:Why are you guys calling me that instead of 'otaku-sama' now? -confused-

Nanoha:Your already old, and we're not your slaves you ass!

Me:I'm not that old! Now anyone wanna say anything to the viewers?

Fate:Stay in school

Saya:Don't follow idiots like these

Hayate:Send me money!

Vita:DO NOT...ESPECIALLY LISTEN TO HAYATE!

Saeko:Back off of MY Fate

Nanoha:You mean MY Fate-chan right

Saeko:No I mean Mine~

Shizuka:Send in some condoms~~

Ginga:Shizuka-san!-Blushing-

Alisa:Seriously...-Facepalm-

Suzuka:Give some ideas for how me and Shamal-san shall torture Fate-chan -Smile-

Shamal:Do indeed

Fate:Don't do it!

Vivio:I got nothing

Alice:Tell me What Yaoi is!

Me:Takashi-chan Kohta-chan, wanna give an example?

Takashi & Kohta:NOO!

Me:Len? Kaito? -looks to Len and Kaito standing there with Miku Rin and a pouting Luka-

Kaito:I'd be glad to-

Len:Kaito-nii!-blushing-

Luka:Otaku-kun!Hurry up and just add us! I wanna have sex with Fate!

Miku:It's nice to meet you Harlaown-san

Fate:Y-You too Hatsune Miku-sama

Miku:Oh my so nice -giggles-

Fate:-Faints-

Saeko Nanoha Luka:-Growl-

Me:Make me a Harem!

Everyone:Your too Young!

Me:=3= Meanie's! Anyways Bye-nii people!~~ -Pokes Fate's body- someone wake her up! Signum go put on a nurse outfit or something!

Signum:W-Wah!?

Fate:Nurse!-Gets up quickly with a nosebleed-

Nanoha:You little- *WHITE DEVIL MODE* (RUUUUNNNN)

Saeko:Fate-san...*SADIST MODE*(RUUUUUNNNN)

Luka:Come here Fate-san...*HOLDING EITHER A WHIP OR GIANT TUNA IN HAND MODE* (RUUUUNNNN)

Fate:-Gulps and Runs-HELLLPPP MEEE!  



	24. Chapter 24:Mommy's Baby!

Chapter 24: Mommy's baby!~

Me:Heheheheh!~~Back to work!~

Fate:It's a good thing it's the weekend-sigh-

Saya:You seem to be going easy on Otaku-baka now a-days Fate-baka

Fate:Otaku-kun seems fine now so..-shrugs- I guess I can see the maturity in the idiot

Me:Wow!How nice! -Sarcastic- Okay Okay, who's the idiot who's going to say the 'thingy'

Luka:I'm no idiot...-Pout-

Me:L-Luka-sama! -Bows down to the pink beauty- I'm so sorry

Luka:Otaku-kun I was just kidding

Me: 0[]0||| -Blushies-

Fate:Luka-san What are you and some of the vocaloids doing here?

Luka:I wanted to visit MY Fate-san

Nanoha:BACK OFF!

Luka:How about you Back off Natoka!

Nanoha:It's Nanoha you twit!

Luka & Nanoha:Fate-cha-

Me:Lindy-san wanna be the mother with a daughter complex?~

Fate:Wait Wha-

Lindy:Sure!~~

Fate:N-Nooo-

Me:Okay so who's gonna say-

Hayate:OTAKU-KUN OWNS NOTHING!~

Me:Hayat-

Hayate:ENJOY!~~~~~

=START=

(No one's POV)

Fate chuckles as she was tackled by her big orange dog "Arf-chan~~~~"Fate giggles as she was licked on the cheek

"You Almost killed us for a dog!?"Saya groans "Almost killed? Fate-chan what're they talking about..."Lindy looks at the blonde curiously "Allow me"Hayate jumps in with a dramatic look as she dramatically hugs the teal headed woman "F-Fate-chan...  
she...she wasn't satisfiyed with Nanoha's body!,,So, So she tried to seduct all us girl's here! I-It was horrible Lindy-san!"

"Oh My!"Lindy joined in on the fun "You poor things!"

"S-Stop that! I'm not into that stuf!"Fate blushes furiously "I just lost control when driving!"  
Lindy then sighs, "Oh dear god Fate-chan! That's why you don't have your drivers license...Remember you drove over the-"  
"L-L-Lindy-san!"Fate covers her blushsing face into her dog's fur "Why am I always being teased! Why not Hayate or Vita or even Alisa!?"

"Because Fate-chan's cute when embaressed"Suzuka says with a elegant aura

"She makes this embaressed pout that can make any girl wet"Shamal adds

"Ginga-san!"Fate whines as she hugs the bluenette"Those Sadists are out to get me!"  
Ginga sighs and pets her head "There There Fate-san"

"What's this?"Lindy looks in amusement "Exactly which one is your girlfriend Fate-chan?"

"G-G-G-Girl-friend!?"Fate quickly turned "I-I Don't have a girlfriend Lindy-san!"

"I know I know, one girl isn't enough for Fate-chan, that's why you left your wife here while you walked around picking up girls"  
Lindy gave her a dramatic look

Fate didn't understand what was going on but she hugged the older woman "Honey, I didn't leave yo- Wife!? P-Picking up girls!? L-Lindy-san!"Fate whines as heat rushes to her cheeks again

"Fate-chan is so cute when pouting~~"Lindy squeals as she hugs the girl "Mom!"Chrono comes out, finally! "Why is there so much ruck-Fate!? What- Who're they?"

"Oh hey Fate-chan!"Amy came out and hugs the blonde "A-Amy-san!Your still dating that cross-dresse-"Chrono instantly shut the girl up with his hand "Shut up before I tell mom about the things hidden in your room"Chrono whispers

Fate only gulps as she nods.

"Chrono-baka!What did you tell MY Fate-baby!"Lindy says as she pulls her 'baby' in for an embrace "You still have that daughter complex!?"Chrono facepalms "Shhh!"Lindy chucks a pillow at his face "Shut up!"

"Daughter complex?"Rei giggles "You have no limit on love huh Fate-baka"Saya glares at Fate "W-Wait W-What!?"Fate looked very confused as she finds herself in Lindy's lap being craddled like a baby "Don't worry Fate-chan!~~Mommy loves you more than she loves Chrono-baka!"  
"Mom!"Chrono complains "Fate's not even your real daughte-"

Amy slaps Chrono in the head.  
Chrono rubs his head in pain as he sees the pained look on Fate's face.  
"Ohh..."Chrono looks bad now

Lindy chucks another pillow at Chrono , "Go do your punishment! Get the dress and wig Amy-san!"  
"Yes Ma'am!~~~"Amy giggles as she drags Chrono to another room "Nooooo!"

"Come now Fate-chan, be happy~~ Mommy's here~~"Lindy giggles as Nanoha pulls Fate off of her "Oh what's this? Takamachi what do you think your doing with MY Fate"Fate was being pulled around by many people

"How is it possible for a girl to get THIS popular"Takashi sighs "It must be the charm "Rei giggles "Rei please don't tell me you like her too"Takshi says "Nahh"Rei hugs the boy "Maybe"

Takashi once again facepalms

"G-Ginga-san!"Fate hugs the girl "Oh My Fate-chan"Hayate starts "What happened to Busujima-senpai comforting you? Cheating already?"  
Fate gasps as she moves the hug a pouting Saeko "I won't cheat on my Saeko!"

Saeko only blushes "Oh so That's Fate-chan's girlfriend"Lindy giggles "No Lindy-san, that's Fate-chan's comforter, I'm her girlfriend!~"Nanoha says while pulling Fate to her "Uh No, Tanuki-san I think your the back-up comforter"Saeko says coldly

"Grrr!"Nanoha was ready to break down a wall

In the background the others watch in amusement as a few girls faught over the tall blonde "Hayate-chan!"Lindy calls out

The short-haired girl turns towards the woman "Yes?"

"Surprise me, which one is Fate-chan's girl?~"Lindy asks with a dark expression "W-Well...N-No one knows!I-It seems F-Fate-chan has a harem, ma'am!"Hayate quickly says nervously "Which one had sex with her first?"Lindy asks out of the open

Hayate didn't need to answer because both Saeko and Fate were blushing furiously "Ohh...The purple haired one, eh?"Lindy smiled but had a hint of anger hidden on her face "It's nice to know you only had sex with one girl,  
right Fate-chan?"

Fate didn't really answer to Lindy she only gave a nervous nod.  
"Oh but didn't I catch-"Fate covered Saya's mouth "Shhh!B-Bubblegum don't make me tell them about the mole on your left breast"Fate hushes the girl "How do you-!?"  
"Uhhh...Accident?"Fate says nervously as she was whacked in the head by an Angered Saya "PERVERT!"Saya yells as she stomps on the girl, somewhere

Fate's face went dark as she clutches the area "AIIIEEEEE!"She screams in pain as she rolls around

Arf, Fate's dog quickly comfort's her master.  
"Saya..."Takashi looks at the girl "What...Oh fine! I'm sorry I hit you there Fate-baka"Saya apoligizes

Fate brightens up alittle as she looks in Vivio's direction and grins widely as she pulls Vivio in for a hug "Fate-neechan!?"Vivio was caught by surprise

" Vivio-chan, you so cute I can't resist but hug you~"Fate says, laying her head on the younger girl's head "Oh Dear, it seems Fate-chan is turning Pedo on us"Suzuka teases "S-Suzuka!"Fate blushes

"That's not true~ Fate-chan wants our bodies, right Fate-chan?"Nanoha says darkly "Y-Yes ma'am!"Fate nervously nods "Geez Fate-chan, you got so popular in the past few days... I guess our nightly affairs are over"Lindy looks ready to cry "Lindy-san we can still have our nightly affai-...Lindy-san!"Fate begins to heat up from the blushing "Awww~~"Lindy giggles"Come on admit we had Sex~"

"We did not!"Fate says as she felt the cold glares "I d-didn't do anything!"  
"Oh yes, I should get some tea, then i'll go show you girl's Fate-chan's picture book!~"Lindy says quickly as she walks off to the kitchen

"L-Lindy-san don'y do that!"Fate complains as she follows "This is getting really interesting"Ginga giggles

"Fate-san's house seems so normal"Signum says "Except..."  
"Thinking about the porn Fate-chan hides in her room Signum?"Shamal teases "S-Shamal!"Signum blushes, just thinking about it is embaressing

"Come on, we're all curious as to how much she has and how clean her room is~"Hayate giggles "Hayate I'm gonna put that leash on you agai-"  
Vita was cut off "That was a rop- no a Noose!"Hayate complains as she rubs her neck "It's a leash to me"Vita shrugs "I should have one"Alisa grins evilly "Oh want one?"Vita pulls out another 'rope' and hands it to the blonde "I have an extra one"  
"Good now...Hayate wanna bother me alittle so I can test out my leash on you?"

"N-No thank you!"Hayate says nervously "Good"Alisa sighs in relief

Lindy and Fate come back with tea, Lindy carrying a black book with the words "My Baby" on them Chrono had just come out with Amy.  
He was in a blue back-length wig, a white buttoned up blouse and a blue skirt. He also had on black thigh length stockings.  
"Ugh!This is so embaressing!"He complains "Deal with it, this is your punishment for saying something stupid to your sister"Amy giggles "Chrono-chan, go pass out the tea as we show the pictures of MY Fate-chan~~"Lindy giggles as well

Chrono groans as he begins to pass out tea to everyone Lindy opens the book but was ubruptly disturbed by Fate taking the book and holding it up High as possible "Fate-chan!"Lindy complains as she tries to reach for the book but fails "Hahah!"Fate laughs nervously "I'm hiding thi-"  
"Arf!"Lindy whines

Arf tackles her master to the ground.  
The book flies back to Lindy as fate finds herself under her orange dog, struggling to get out.  
"Arf! Get off me you furry mut-"Arf covers Fate's mouth with her paw "Mfff!"

"Wooff!"Arf seemed to be laughing evilly at the girl "Now where was I?"Lindy opens the book to the girls and points at one picture"Fufuf~~this one was when Fate-chan first came here~~"

The picture had a small Fate blushing, her hair was in twin-tails and of course..she wore all black. In her arms was a smaller version of Arf and next to her was Chrono in a younger version.

"She was so cute when she was so shy to talk~It was more fun that time to tease her~"Lindy sighs as she points at another picture "This one was when we took a bath together for the first time~~ I don't know why but , we just stopped taking bath's with each other when she turned 16"  
Lindy giggles

The second picture was off a naked Lindy rubbing the back of a Naked Fate, of course steam covered the private area's and Fate seemed to be covering her private area with a towel. Fate's face was soooo red she looked like a tomato

"Wait what? She stopped taking baths with you when she turned 16?"Alisa asks as all eyes went to the blushing girl under neath Arf.  
Everyone began to laugh "Wait...Doesn't that mean-"Saeko was cut off "Yes~~Of course I know about 'that'~"Lindy giggles "Oh my it seems I've forgotten to do something importent!"  
"What is it?"Signum asks "Introduction's with the new guests!~"

Lindy faces the new faces "My name is Lindy Harlaown, mother of Fate-chan~ Nice to meet you"  
"Chrono Harlaown"Chrono sighs as he swats Amy's hand from lifting up the skirt "My name's Amy, I'm chrono's girlfriend"  
"I am Saeko Busujima"Saeko says politely "Rei Miyamoto"  
"Princess Bubblegu-"Fate got out but was blocked by Arf's paw "My name is Saya Takagi!Idiot!"Saya yells blushing "Alice!~"Alice-chan gets out "Vivio"Vivio says politely "Takashi Komuro, I'm a friend of Fate's"  
"K-Ko-Kohta Hirano!A-Another friend of Fate-san!"Kohta stutters "Ginga Nakajima, I had just recently met Fate-san"Ginga says "Shizuka Marikawa~~ I also had sex with Fate-chan~"Shizuka giggles "WHEN!?"Nanoha yells

"Before the part I guess"Shizuka shrugs "Takamachi-san, since when were you interested in my daughter?"Lindy asks "Aren't you dating Ferret-san?"  
"Harlaown-san, don't you mean Scrya-san?"Signum asks with a sweat drop "Oh no I mean Ferret-san"A deadly tone was hinted in that kind smile

"I broke up with that jerk cause he said something bad about MY Fate-chan!"  
"Tanuki-san aren't you forgetting something..."Saeko glares coldly "Fate-san seems to be mine since we had sex first!"  
"I don't care Fate-chan was mine before she even met you!"Nanoha says "And my name is Takamachi! Get it right you twit!"  
"It's so lively around Fate-chan now-a-days"Lindy giggles "Although, I do wish for you girl's to stop fighting over her infront of me"

"Mom, Fate looks ready to pass out"Chrono sweat drops "Oh right, Arf get off now"Lindy says as the dog listens and gets up Fate was laying on the ground, past out from all the blushing "Fufufu~~"Lindy looks at chrono"Go bring her to her room~~"

"But-"  
"Hurry up Chrono-chan~"Amy giggles Chrono only grunts as he helps Fate up and drags her to her room He then threw her onto the bed and walks back out "There happy?"Chorno comes back

"Mm-Hmm"Lindy then faces Fate's friend's "Please make yourselves at home and rest up"  
"Thank you for having us here Lindy-san"Shamal says "Thank you all for being there for my Fate-chan~"Lindy says to them all "Now if you excuse me"  
Lindy gets up, leaves the baby book and walks off to Fate's room without anyone noticing she was going there "Mom must be busy with some police junk business" Chrono shrugs

"Awww!"The girl's squeal as they look through the picture book

(Fate's POV)

I woke up to find myself in my room.  
'Huh? Wasn't I just outside a while ago?'I feel a heavy weight on me I look closely to see that Lindy was laying ontop of me "L-L-L-L-L-Lindy-san!?"I say outloud "Shh! Fate-chan be quiet~"Lindy hushs me, her hair was down for once and she was half naked (Wearing her undergarments of course)  
"W-What are you doing!?"I ask her while blushing furiously "I couldn't stand watching those girl's fight over my baby!"Lindy tells me as she rubs my body softly making me moan in pleasure "L-Lindy-san..."I moan

"What's wrong Fate-chan?~ Did I rub a sensetive spot?~ You've suddenly gotten harder"Lindy says, motioning to the male appendage in my pants, "Want mommy to get rid of it?~"

"Lindy-san di-did you lo-"  
"Lock the door? Of course~~"Lindy giggles 'I was gonna say lose your mind...'I thought to myself as I feel my male appandage being rubbed "Ahnnn!"I moan softly as Lindy's hand grabs hold of my stiff member and rubs it "Fate-chan's so cute when she moans~"Lindy licks my ear softly

"L-L-Linsy-san!"I push her back "T-This is wrong!Y-Your like a mother to me!"  
"Puu!Fate-chan don't think about what we are! Think about fucking me hard"Lindy says without care making me blush even more I was about to say something back until she squeezes that area hard "Don't worry Fate-chan mommy will get rid of the Stiffness~~"

"N-N-Noo.."I say as I watch her move down between my legs, unbuttoning my jeans and pulling out my 'friend'  
"Uwaaahhh!~ So big!~"Lindy says in awe as she plays around with the appendage like it was some cat toy "S-Stop that!T-That's embaressing"I say shyly "Your right! Let's get down to business~"

'Oh God...'

=END=

Me:Oh god, I wrote this without thinking...now i'm sleepy, ima go to sleep. Ugh I have school tomorrow!

Fate:Don't worry you can do it Otaku-kun!

Luka:Fate-san! Your gonna have sex with another woman in the next chapter!How are you not reacting!?

Fate:I got used to Otaku-kun's ways of writing-shrugs-

Luka:Hmph!-Drags Fate to a private room- Ba-Kaito!Len-kun!Watch the door will you!

Saeko:-Pulls out Katana- You Little..

Nanoha:-Pulls out Raising Heart- Tuna Lover...

Lindy:-Pulls out butcher knife-get back here!

Saeko Nanoha & Lindy:WITH MY FATE-CHAN! -Attacls Kaito and Len-

Kaito:AIIEEEE!YOUR JUST ATTACKING MEE!

Len:-Watches while eating a banana-Go Kaito-nii

Rin:Len...Nevermind -sighs-

Miku:Shouldn't we be stopping them? -sweat drop-

Me:Let them be

Everyone else:-Hears moaning in the room Luka dragged Fate-

Nanoha:...STARLIGHT BREA-

Hayate:HIDE YOUR CHILDREN!-Runs away-

Me:Well till next time! Bye-nii!-Runs off with everyone else-


	25. Chapter 25:Like The old days!

Chapter 25: Like the old days!~

Author and Cast:

Me:Heyyyy Peoples

Fate:Otaku-kun, your friend wants you to make a HOTD story with you and your friends in it -Reads letter-

Me:What!? To much wor-

Saya:It's the pretty one

Me:...Oh Okay~~~ -Nosebleed-

Saya:Idiot

Me:Although...I have to think about changing up the plot and shit -shrugs- Saeko-chan~~ Wanna fall in love with m-

Fate:...Otaku-kun... t(=_= *)

Me:Tsk Tsk, Fate-chan don't worry, I don't really wanna work on something that gives info of me

Saeko:Besides, Otaku-kun is like 5 years younger than me

Me:The digits don't mean a thing baby

Saeko:Shut up -blushing- At least Fate-san won't flirt with me at random times like you would do Otaku-kun

Me:Only for you and Luka~~ By the way Luka-chan!Your Birthday's on 1/30 right?~~

Luka:Uhnn -Nods-

Fate:Happy Birthday Luka-sama!

Luka:-Giggles- Tomorrow Fate-chan~ Tomorrow

Fate:-Blushies- O-Oh! R-Right!

Saeko:Hmph! Otaku-kun..think about that request from your friend for a bit

Otaku:Huh? Uhhh Okay?

Fate:...Hmph, Otaku-Baka owns nothing...

Me:Hey wait what did I do-

Saya:Enjoy -Sarcastic-

=START=

(Fate's POV)

We're back where we left off in the last chapter...Sex between me and Lindy (Weird right?)

Lindy is to occupied with sucking on my 'friend' she doesn't even notice that Chrono is looking for her.  
"Fate-chan's as sweet as always~"Lindy moans as she shoves the whole length into her mouth Her head bops up and down, her tongue licking the shaft of my penis, her speed quickens making me feel 'it'  
I feel a body of pleasure rush through my body as the fluids in my male appendage comes out, coating Lindy-san a little.

"Tsk Tsk Fate-chan!~ Your such a naughty girl for cumming so fast~"Lindy says seductivly as she crawls above me and positions my penis to her opening

"L-L-Lindy-san!"I blush furiously as I feel my penis slip through the openings "Fate-chan's so big~~I totally expected it though~~"Lindy tells me making me feel more embaressed

"Lindy-san, stop embaressing me..."I mummble as she began to move her hips making me grunt in pleasure "What's wrong Fate-chan?~"She says inbetween moans "Wanna shoot another load of sperm in me?~"

"N-No! Y-You might end up pregnant!"I tell her "That's fine~~ If it's Fate-chan's i'm okay with it~"Lindy says without care

Why are women so scary when it comes to sex...? (You wanna tell me why or am I gonna have to figure it out myself..)

"Fate-chan!~~ Fate-chan!~~"Lindy moans, actually chants as she bounces up and down on me.

"Cum Fate-chan!~~~"Lindy grins Before I could let out any fluid, I push her onto her back "Oh? Fate-chan's getting domina-Ahnn!?"

I quickly pulled out the penis and pushed it into her back hole 'This way she won't get pregnant!~'I thought to myself while mentally patting myself on the back

"F-Fate-chan, t-that hurt"She tells me, clutching at my shirt, her legs wrapped around my waist as I move my hips this time.  
"Sorry Lindy-san, this is so you won't get pregnant" I tell her that while blushing "Aww but I wanted to carry Fate-chan's children~"Lindy teases

My speed increases as I feel the pressure building in me.  
I can tell Lindy's at her limit as well, I feel her walls tighten around my penis.  
"L-Lindy-sa-san!"I moan, I can't suppress a moan...sorry

"Fate-chan!~"Lindy moans with a naughty look as I cum into her back hole. I pulled out slowly and sigh.

"I'm gonna go take a shower..."I tell her as I get up, I feel my legs get wobbly but I hold up.  
"Aww!Come on Fate-chan, give me some more~~"Lindy moans "Lindy-san, Chrono-nii is looking for you"I tell her

"Blahh Chrono!"Lindy then grins while hugging me from behind "I get it, you wanna have bathroom sex~"

"N-Noo!"I quickly tell her while my cheeks again burst with heat, "You women are so addicted to sex..."  
"Hate to burst your bubble Fate-chan, but your a girl too y'know~~"Lindy blows on my ear as she moves back "At least let me shower with you,  
I don't wanna have that after-sex smell"  
She began to give me to puppy-dog face

"Oh No, I am not falling for that again"I pout as I look at her face again, looking closely, she kinda looks cute pouting like that. Her lip out like tha-  
Oh God...

"Fine..."I sigh as Lindy jumps in the air happy as she takes my arm and drags me to the bathroom in my room "Good thing your room has a bathroom in it~"Lindy says happily

"Yea Yea, remember! No sex!"I warn as I turn the hot water on and get in Lindy only pout childishly and gets in.

Lindy then grabbed the shampoo and began to rub it all over my hair "L-Lindy-san!I-I'm 17! I-I can wash myself!"I tell her "Mm-hmm Whatever Fate-chan~"She giggles "Ohhh It's Strawberry!~"

Lindy squeals as she puts some on her own hair.  
After washing it off she then grunts, "Fate-chan's getting to big, I'm practically sitting in her lap!"

Lindy turns to face her body towards me, a cute pout still on her face.  
"S-Sorry..."I apologize "My Baby's growing!"She screams as she brings my head to her breast "L-Lindy-saaaannn"I say as I pass out

(No one's POV)

Lindy looks confused as to why Fate-chan sudddeny got quiet.  
"Fate-chan?"Lindy looks down to her breast area, where Fate's head was lying.  
She then saw a trail of blood leading from Fate's nose, the warm liquid on her breast "Fate-chan!?"Lindy quickly got out before anymore blood got on her. She saw Fate with a goofy smile, sinking into the water.  
"Eeeekkk!"Lindy then grabs a towel and runs out to where the others were

"C-Chrono!F-Fate-chan!"She says without explaining what happened or WHY she was NAKED! and WHY she came out of FATE'S Room!  
Chrono sighs and walks to Fate's bathroom "Mom!W-What did you do!?"Chrono screams as he helps the girl out of the bathtub and onto her bed "Uhhhh...I gave her a welcome back hug~~"Lindy says while sweat dropping as she felt the cold glares

"Liar!"Nanoha yells "Back off Tanuki!"Lindy says with a pout "Fate-chan is MY daughter so I get to do whatever I want with her!"  
"Your abuseing your power as a parent..."Signum sweat drops

"Aww Harlaown-san, Why didn't you invite me?~"Shizuka says "Marikawa-san, You didn't ask~"Lindy giggles "Woot!Adult Sex!~"They High-five

"You 'Adults'! Are like children!"Saya complains "Like Vita-chan for example!"Hayte says

"Hayate..You making a death wish here?"Vita pulls out her rope "N-Noo!"Hayate moves away from the small girl

"I wanted to take a bath with Fate-neechan!"Alice says "Alice-chan, that's not a good idea~ Fate-chan could do something to you"Rei giggles "That actually might happen if you think about it"Hayate shrugs "Hayate... Fate-chan might whip you if you continue with what you say~"Shamal giggles "Shamal, move away from the short-haired bruntte "Hayate tells the blonde, informing her of herself

"Busujima-san, You , Nakajima-san and Signum-san have the most control over their sexual desires, can You Nakajima-san and SIgnum-san go change Fate-san into some clothes?"  
Takashi sighs

"Hmmm Alright"Saeko chuckles as she and Ginga walk into the room "W-Wait me!?"Signum blushes "I-Is something the matter Signum-san?"Kohta asks the pink haired knight "N-No!O-Of course not!"Signum pulls out her pride and walks into Fate's room, closing and locking the door "Aww, Let me in!"Lindy says from the other side "Me and Marikawa-san can wake her up!~"

"Get away from Fate-chan!"Nanoha's voice was heard "Hmph!"

:"Now that everythings calming down let's go change Fate-sa-"  
"Ummm...B-Busujima-san...S-Signum-san...W-What's that?"Ginga asks while blushing and pointing at the appendage between Fate's legs Signum and Saeko glance at each other and gulp

'Wake up you dumbass!'

=END=

Me:I made it short cause It's nighttime where I'm at and I'm soooo sleepy!

Fate:Oh? Good night then Otaku-kun

Me:Night!~ Oh Right! Everyone! 1...2..3

Everyone:-Faces Luka- HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUKA-SAN!

Luka:-Surprised- T-Thank you everyone! It's a little to early in your time to say Happy birthday to me, Otaku-kun

Me:I know! Don't worry though, when it reachs the real day, I'm gonna ask my friend to dress up like you, then we'll have a blast!~

Fate:Your such a Luka and Saeko lover Otaku-kun

Me:And you aren't? Come on have you seen them? They have HOT bodies!~

Fate:I-I know... Huh?

Saeko & Luks:-takes hold of Fate and runs to another room with her-

Me:Sex-lovers -Sigh-

Nanoha:BITCHES!-Pulls out raising Heart- STARLIGHT BREAKE-

Me:Nanoha stop that!Think of it as Luka's birthday present from you!

Nanoha:What about the other one!?

Me:...Added pleasure present?  
^u^

Nanoha:Bullshit!

Me:Anyways Good job in this chapter Lindy-san, How was sex with Fate-chan?

Lindy:Addicting!~ I'd like to do some more later on Otaku-kun~

Me:Hehehe Alright~~ Oh Right!~ Bye-niii!~~~ 


	26. Chapter 26:Finding out, Foursome?

Chapter 26: Finding out, Foursome!?

Author and Cast:

Me:PARTY JUNKIE!

Fate:W-What!? What's up with the random greeting, on second thoughts...What's up with the title for this chapter!?

Me:What you expect? Saeko, Signum and Ginga saw you naked, might as well add some sex in there

Signum:-As bright as a tomato- O-O-O-O-O-O-OTAKU-KUN! T-THIS IS VERY INAPROPRIAIT-

Shamal:Save the crap Signum, we all wanna suck on Fate-chan's di-

Me:Stop right there Shamal =u=''

Shamal:-Smiling innocently-Hmm? Hit Fate-chan with a whip? -Pulls out whip-

Me:I didn't say anything of the sor-

Shamal:Oh SHUSH now Otaku-kun -deadly innocent smile-

Me:-Runs behind Saeko- Your on your own Fate-chan!

Saeko:Otaku-kun, go hide behind Megurine-san...

Me:But Saeko-chan so Smexy!~

Saeko:-Blushies and sweat drops- Fine...

Fate:-Hiding behind Miku- H-Hatsune-sa-san...P-Please keep me away from her!

Miku:-nods- Otaku-kun owns nothing~

Shamal:Come now Fate-chan, I wanna hear all the naughty sounds you make~~

Fate:R-Run!-Runs off while carrying Miku-

Me:Enjoy!~

=START=

(No one's POV)

'WAKE UP FATE-SAN!'Signum thought as she nervously stares at a curious Ginga who was stareing at the 'member' inbetween Fate's legs.

'Oh Come on...Not another one!'Saeko thought nervously as well

"Umm...Can I know what that is-"  
"F-Fate-san has a thing for toys!"Signum says outloud, making her mentally slap herself "But Signum-san, It looks real..."Ginga moves forward and runs her finger up and down the member, getting a moan out of Fate's mouth

"T-That's cause..."  
Ginga quickly got to her knees and placed her hand on the shaft of the penis while moving her hand up and down.  
Fate trembled with pleasure, more moans coming out.

"W-W-What are you doing Nakajima-san!?"Saeko blushes.  
Everyone was blushing, although, No one could beat Signum's red face.  
"Hnnn..."Fate moans in her sleep "Luka-sama~~"

A tick mark formed on Saeko's head as she walks up to the sleeping Fate and harshly squeezes the now standing 'member'.  
"AIEEEE!"Fate wakes up to find Saeko looking at, no, glareing at her.  
She looks farther to the back of Saeko to see a red Signum and finally she looks down between her legs to find Ginga playing around with her 'friend'.

"Ohh...N-N-Nakajima-san!?"Fate blushes as she moves back "Fate-san, is that real?"  
Fate looks to Signum and Saeko to see them Shrug

"I bet Signum and Saeko told you..."Fate sighs, not seeing Signum and Saeko shaking their heads and mouthing 'No! We didn't!'  
"Yes it's real Nakajima-san...I have a penis. Must be weird huh?"Fate finally looks up to Signum and Saeko.  
The two were facepalming

'We didn't tell her Fate-baka!'Signum thought

'We're screwed..'Saeko thought

"Fate-san...Busujima and Signum-san only told me that 'this' was a toy"Ginga smiles nervously.

Fate's jaw opens widely as she began to sweat drop.

"Close you mouth Fate-san, you might catch flies"Signum sighs.  
"B-B-But!"Fate began to panic.  
"Don't worry Fate-san...I-I won't tell anyone...a-although, I-I kind of wanna have sex now...J-Just looking at it made me horny"Ginga tells the almost passed out blonde.

'Someone hold me back, I might murder the author...'Saeko thought (...Wait What?)

'I'm...I'm gonna pass out!'Signum thought

'N-Nosebleed!'Fate thought as blood dripped from her nose

Ginga gulps as she pulls her shirt off and rubs Fate's nose with it

"!?"Signum and Saeko looked at the girl as if she was crazy.  
"Nakajima-san!"Saeko looks surprised and annoyed to see 'another' girl go after 'her' Fate

"What's wrong Busujima?"Ginga looks annoyed, being interrupted from having sex is annoying y'know.

"You can't just have sex with her!"Signum says without stuttering this time "What if you get pregnant?"

"Signum-san, that's what condoms are for"Ginga pulls out a box of condoms "W-Where did you get that!?"Signum looks shocked now

"Apparently Shamal-san gave me some and then said 'So your next, huh?' with a creepy smile"Ginga says with a shrug

'Shamal You traitor!' Signum thought

"I beg to differ Signum!~ We all have desires!~"Shamal says from behind the door

Signum now hid behind Saeko, affraid of What just happened.  
"S-She read my mind!"Signum stutters.

"Now you see what it's like in my life.."Fate sighs as she felt Ginga's hand grip her 'member' harder as she moved it up and down. "N-Nakajima-san..".  
"At least have sex with me Fate-san..It's your fault I'm horny anyways"Ginga says in a kind tone (Weird..)

"No way!No one's having sex with Fate-san besides me"Saeko says as she began to strip.  
"S-Saeko!"Fate blushes as she blocks her eyes

"Oh come now Fate-san, It's not like you haven't seen me naked before"Saeko rolls her eyes "I-I know that!"Fate stutters

"Signum-san you gonna join in too?"Ginga sighs, she knows she can't stop Saeko from having sex with Fate.

"W-W-What!? I-I-I can't!"Signum trembles.

((-AFTER AUTHOR WHACKED SOME SENSE INTO SIGNUM-))

Signum finds herself naked, while in a corner of the room, shaking.  
The other two were occupied with Fate's member to notice the pink haired knight trembling in a corner.

'S-Signum-san...'Fate sweat drops as she one again shots out another load of sperm 'W-What is this the 3rd time I came!?'

"Nakajima I think I should go first, just to make sure it's okay"Saeko says as she grabs a condom from the box "Back off Busujima I think I should go first since you already had sex with Fate-san"Ginga says grabbing her own condom.

Saeko then has an idea, "Why don't we have Fate-san choose?"  
The two then faced the mentioned blonde.

"Well Fate-san?"Ginga smirks seductively

"U-Uhhh I-I...S-Signum!"Fate calls out "Aww What?"Ginga pouts "She didn't even join in on the blow jobs!"  
"That's being unfair Fate-san..."Saeko pouts as the two walk over to Signum

'Wait what!? I-I was just calling out to Signum!'Fate sweat drops as the two lift the girl up and spread her legs in front of Fate.  
Signum's 'opening' was now in full view.

"S-Stop!P-Put me down!"Signum squirms as she covers her face with her hands "D-Don't look you pervert!"

Fate only blushes as she was mesmerized with the view.  
'Wow, it's so beautiful and... tight-looking' Fate thought as a condom was pulled onto her 'friend'

Saeko and Ginga help get the big 'member' into Signum's opening (More like threw the girl on Fate..).  
Signum moa- no screams.  
Fate's hips began to move. Signum now on her back.  
"N-N-No!I-It hurts..S-Stop moving Fate-baka!"Signum grips the bed sheets.  
'That my nickname now?' Fate sweat drops "Hurry up and cum Fate-san, I wanna get fucked too"Ginga says "Tsk Tsk, I'm going first"Saeko says with a glare "In your dreams Busujima"Ginga grins

Signum had stopped squirming and had totally given in to the pleasure.  
"F-Fate-san...Fate-san.."Signum moaned quietly.  
Soft moans were coming from Fate too as she moved her hips.

The two reaching their limits, Signum was the first to announce it.  
"C-Cumming!"Signum wraps her legs around Fate's waist as Fate moved one last time.  
Signum had came before Fate.

She then passed out. Fate pulled her 'member' out as she panted.  
"Look she passed out"Ginga looks in awe

"There's blood on the bed Fate-san"Saeko points at the blood spot on the bed.  
' I knew it! Signum's to innocent to have sex! Nooo!I took her virginity!'Fate thought

"She'll forgive you Fate-chan!~"Suzuka calls out this time, catching everyone off gaurd Fate was to distracted to see that Saeko and Ginga had placed Signum on the ground with a pillow and a blanket on top.  
"My turn~"Ginga says as she quickly places the condom on before Saeko

"Damnit"Saeko pouts as she sits on the bed, her back against the wall as she faced the two.

Ginga had taken the 'doggie style'.  
"Come on Fate-san force it in~"Ginga moans as Fate postions her 'member' and pushes it in Ginga, making the blunette moan.  
Fate places her hands on Ginga's hips as she moved.

Saeko watches while pouting.  
"D-Don't you have anything better to do than to watch us fuck?"Ginga says between moans "Exactly what do you expect me to do?"Saeko furrows her eyebrows.

"Geez, Spread your legs in front of me"Ginga rolls her eye.  
"My body is only for Fate-san.."Saeko says coldly.  
"Back off, I was just kidding"Ginga pouts as Fate's movement increased, and like Signum, Ginga climax's first.

Saeko Chuckles as Fate sits on the bed tired, leaning against the wall "Y-You girls are so...Tireing sometimes.."Fate sweat drops as Saeko places another condom on her 'member'.  
"Just goes to show that there are girls out there you shouldn't mess with"Ginga giggles "I'm gonna go shower Fate-san"  
"Yea Yea"Saeko rushes the girl and quickly pushes the erected 'member' into her 'opening'.

"Why do you seem to be having sex with everyone...?"Saeko says with a deadly tone as she moves her hips up and down, her arms around Fate's neck as Fate had her arms around saeko's waist.

"Uhhhh...Hehehehe S-Sorry...I-I don't really know how to answer that"Fate says nervously "I missed the feeling of your 'friend' in me"  
"And I like the feeling of pushing into you"Fate chuckles as sweat dripped down her body "Why were you three in here anyway?"

"We were suppose to change you into clothes but then Nakajima-san found out about your 'friend' got curious and started to touch you...you know the rest"  
Saeko shrugs as she feels Fate lifting her.

Fate's face was red as she moved.

"Fate-san...If...If w-we were to have a child...w-would you be a proud parent of him or her?"Saeko asks all of a sudden, making Fate slow down.  
"Why the question all of a sudden Saeko?"Fate looks confused "Just answer the question and move those hips!"Saeko says with a seductive tone

"..."Fate gave a thoughtful look "Of course I'd be a proud parent for my child!~"  
Saeko only smiles as she pulls Fate down onto the bed. Fate now on top while Saeko had her back atop the bed.

"Thank you for that answer Fate-san"Saeko wraps her legs around the blonde's waist "Mm-Hmm"Fate moves at a quicker pase "I know my children would be the happiest people in the world if their mom was you Saeko"

"F-Fate-san..."Saeko's cheeks flushed red "I don't think they'd like the fact that their 'papa' was a stud in high school"  
"S-Stud!? I-I don't have sex with anyone on purpose y'know!S-Some of the sex I had was forced on me!T-Tecnically rape!"  
Fate blushes

"It's not counted as rape if you liked it~"Ginga says from the shower.  
'..I did like it..'Fate thought to herself as she was reaching her limit once again "F-Fate-s-saaann"Saeko moans "F-Fate-sann! Fate!"  
Saeko's legs tighten around Fate's waist as the two climax, both clenching onto the sheets.

As Fate pulls out, a knock was on the door, Catching the two by surprise "Fate! Mom's whineing!Hurry up and finish up your foursome sex and get out here!"Chrono's voice was heard A loud 'thump' was heard after that.  
"Ouch!Amy!"

"Shut up pervert, you don't have to scream that out loud!"Amy yells "Fate-chan!"-Lindy "Come out! Mommy wants to hug her baby!~"

"Fate-chan Let me in! I will not stand by and watch other woman fuck you silly!"-Nanoha (ALERT: WHITE DEVIL MODE)  
Loud sounds were heard after that

"S-Someone stop her!S-She's going after me!"-Hayate "I-I didn't even do anything!"

"You gave everyone the idea of Fate-baka having a foursome with Nakajima, Busujima, and Signum..."-Alisa "But Alisa-chan, Hayate's right~"-Suzuka

'Damnit Suzuka-chan...'Fate sweat drops as she throws out the condoms and pulls on some clothes, handing some to Saeko as well as leaving a few out for Ginga.  
Saeko grabs another pair of clothes, after changing, and helps change Signum into some clothes.

"Shizuka-sensei wants to join in on the fun!"-Shizuka "I would like to try some BDSM now Fate-chan~"-Shamal

"Shamal..Stop"-Vita sweat drops

"Why am I here with idiots..."-Saya "Idiots are fun to be around Takagi"-Rei

"Not all idiots are fun to be around, some can kill y'know"-Takashi Arf barks as Alice's laughter erupts as well as Vivio's

"Alice-chan is sooo cute playing with Vivio-chan and Arf-chan~"-Kohta

"Woah..Pedo alert"Fate says as she Saeko and Ginga walk out "Where's Signum?~"Shamal asks "You get her tired from the sex?~ Signum's a virgin right~"

Fate's cheeks turn red as Shamal says that

"Where is your control woman!?"Fate hides behind Kohta and Takashi "I am staying with the male members for now, women just love sex.."

"So you admit you were having a foursome?~"Hayate says "Hayate.."Nanoha picks up a lamp "P-Put it down!I-I was just kidding!"Hayate hides behind Alisa

"You group of kids are so energetic"Lindy giggles "How were you able to handle them Marikawa-san?"  
"Fate-chan Takashi-kun and Kohta-kun helped!~"Shizuka says The three then move around, embaressed.

"So helpful they were indeed"Rei nods in agreement "Oh stop it we weren't that helpful"Takashi says, flattered

"Protecting the group with courage"Saeko says ""T-Thank Y-You for the compliment.."Kohta fiddles with his finger

"Very Manly"All the girl say now

"Oh thank you thank yo-..I'm a girl!"Fate says nervously as she began to sweat drop

"A very manly girl"Hayate says "Making your death wish Hayate?"Fate asks as she picks up a chair "What is this, 'try to kill Hayate' day!?"Hayate goes back to hiding behind Alisa

Fate puts the chair back down. Signum finally comes out.  
As she moves to sit by Shamal she gets a glance of Fate.  
Signum's face turned fully red as she remembered what happened in the room.  
Her legs trembling as she makes it to her seat by Shamal.

As she finally calms down she felt the rush of wind blown on her ear with the words "Sex".  
Her face once again went red,  
"S-Shamal!"Signum whines'

"S-Sorry~It's fun to tease"Shamal laughs Signum only pouts

Takashi clears his throat, everyone's attention going to him.  
"Alright, since we've all calmed down and rested were gonna have to move on with the plan but this time...not all of us are going, got that?"

"So who's going Taka-chan?"Fate asks "We all know you Kohta and me are going Fate-san"Takashi's eye twitches at the nickname 'Taka-chan'

"Okay who else?"  
"Hmmm...We'll need a medic"Shizuka nods "I'm going too,, your gonna need a brain"Saya pushes her glasses up "Of course I am attending"Saeko says

"Let's see , we have a Medic, a brain, Princess , gunner, warrior and Awesom-"  
"Enough video game reference sis"Chrono sweat drops"That last one wasn't even part of a game reference!"  
"Yea Yea I heard you"Fate sighs

"I wanna go to Fate-chan!"Nanoha pouts 'I won't let those girls touch my Fate-chan!'  
"Really Nanoha?"  
"Mm-Hmm!"

"What exactly is Nanoha's weapon?"  
Suzuka pulls out a whip Shamal pulls out 4 sticks of candles.

"...Put those back you Sadists!"Fate sweat drops as the two pout and put their things back

"Nanoha I think it's better if you stay here and help keep watch of this place"Fate tells the brunette "But Fate-chan..."  
"Nanoha watch the children"Fate smiles kindly

In Nanoha's mind Fate's words went like this...'Nanoha watch our children'

Nanoha blushes, "Of course I'll watch our children Fate-chan~"  
'...She didn't say 'our' ' Most of them thought

"Alright!Now to plan what happens next!~"

=END=

Me:I half assed this =3=

Saya:Lazy

Me:I know I am!

Saya:Go to sleep

Me:Gladly~

Fate:Thank the heavens for the listening Otaku-kun!~

Me:Bye-Niii!~


	27. Chapter 27:Search Party

Chapter 27: Search Party

**Author and Cast:**

**Fate:Welcome back Otaku-ku-**

**Me:Fucking Laptop !**

**Saya:Well that was a nice way to greet people -Rolls eyes-**

**Saeko:Exactly what happened?**

**Me:My fucking laptop erased all my fucking documents!-Table flip-**

**Saeko:Mm-hmm interesting -playing around with Fate's hair-**

**Nanoha:Oh this one is cute -Sitting at a table with Suzuka and Alisa while looking into a magazine-**

**Alisa:I think this one's cuter though**

**Suzuka:It has to be sexy**

**Signum:You should add more hair coloring -tells Saeko-**

**Vita:Make it pink! Like Signum's**

**Signum & Fate:Not pink!**

**Shamal:Ara Ara these whips look pointy -looking into a magazine for Sadists-**

**Shizuka:Mm-hmm!~**

**Rei:Is this author and cast thing gonna be long? Why not start the story now?**

**Hayate:Nooo!~ Everyone should have a say in this author and cast**

**Me:You guys are so mean...-sitting in a corner-**

**Takashi:Me and Kohta didn't have a saying ye-**

**Vivio and Alice: Otaku-kun owns nothing!~**

**Fate:Don't worry Otaku-kun you'll- -Looks into a mirror-My Hair's red!?**

**Me:Bwahahaha! -Rolling on the floor- Shit that helped!~ Change it back though, the story's starting**

**Saeko:She's pretty cute like this though**

**Me:Enjoy!~**

**=Start=**

**(Fate's POV)**

It past a day and we all decided to leave early on the trip to look for everyone's families. We're gonna go look for Takashi's famliy first, or maybe Rei's, who knows. (-Shrugs-)

Takashi , Kohta and I were preparing for the leave while Saeko Saya and Shizuka chatted in the car parked out in the front.

"Okay we got everything ready"Takashi sighs as he pats the trunk of the car I almost busted.

"Taka-chan can we bring Arf-chan?~"I ask nicely as I pet my big fluffy dog that was sitting beside me.

"No!"Saya yells from the inside. "Saya answered that question"Takashi rubs his forhead with his pointer finger and thumb.

I pout as I continue to pet my big doggie.

"Can I drive?~"I ask

"NO!"Everyone shouts

I once again pout, "Hmph, fine be that way.."

Arf walks back inside as Nanoha comes out.

She hands me a yellow necklace in the shape of a triangle.

"HuH?"I look to her confused as she blushes softly and hugs me

"This was a gift I was going to give to you on your birthday but...Early gifts are fine too right?"Nanoha smiles "A good luck charm for you on your trip, come back alive okay?~ And I might give you a 'sweet' treat~" Nanoha whispers that last part seductively.

I was about to say something but was pulled out of Nanoha's grip by Shizuka.

"Time to go kiddies"Shizuka says with a over friendly smile.

She gets into the drivers seat after saying that.

I face Nanoha and pet her head, "Thank you for the gift Nanoha"

"Mm-mm!~"Nanoha giggles

I place the necklace around my neck. It matches me perfectly from what I can tell.

"Alright, we'll be back soon"I say as I get into the car

"Fate-chan!~~ Mommy will miss you~ Come back soon okay?~"Lindy says out loud "If I hear something bad happens to you...I'm gonna slice your friends to pieces and kill myself.."She says that last part with a deadly expression and dark aura.

I gulp as she says that.  
"D-Don't worry Lindy-san! S-She'll be alive!"Kohta says with the same amount of fear like me.

Shizuka starts the car and drives off, Driving in an akward silence. Saya grew some balls to break the silence.

"Haha That necklace suits you blondie, it matches your hair"Saya smirks

"Bubble-butt maybe we can find a tiara to your fitting as well"I tease

"Shut up you dorky idiot"Saya laughs

"Okay Taka-chan, we agreed to look for your family first, where are they?"I ask him

"My mom is a Middle school teacher, my younger sister goes to the same school my mom works at "Takashi replys

"Uhhhh, to the middle school your sister and mom go to then!~"I say to Shizuka and she nods, "Now let's do something to pass time"

"Kings game!~"A familiar voice in the back screams

**[Back at Lindy's House]**

**(No one's POV)**

"Umm...Nanoha-san...Where's Hayate?"Signum asks the brunette

Nanoha looks around furiously and finally realizes something.

"HAYATE!"The White Devil's voice booms

**[In the Car]**

**(Fate's Pov)**

"HAYATE!?"I scream making Shizuka stomp on the breaks.

We all face the perverted brunette in shock.

"What are you doing here Yagami-san?"Saeko asks

"Yea dumbass, it was only suppose to be us"Saya says Gesturing only towards **Me **and **Her.**

"Takagi you forgot a few more people"Shizuka says with a tick mark placed uppon her head.

"I know I did you damn nurse!"Saya says with a grin

"Back to subject girls!"Takashi sighs "Yagami-sa-"

"Come now Taka-chan~~ Call me Hayate!~"Hayate squeals like a fangirl.

"Okay...uhhh Hayate-san...What are you doing here!?"

"I don't want to be a nuisance to Fate-chan anymore!"Hayate says with a determined look

"Your a nuisance to everyone Yagami-san"Saeko says with an over-friendly smile

"Sit girl"Saya says to Saeko, making the purple haired samurai girl glare daggers in her direction.

"Fate-chan! I want to help so no one's stopping me!"Hayate hops over and lands in my lap.

"Ack!? Hayate go sit in Takashi or Kohta's lap!"I whine

"What why!?"Hayate pouts

"Your.."

Hayate seemed to look as if she'll cry if I call her 'Heavy'.

"B-Because I-I'm so weak and tired right now"I sweat drop, Saya laughs at that.

"Pfft..Whatever you say blondie"Saya tells me

"Bubble-butt shush up"I sigh as Hayate gets off my lap.

"Taka-chan how old is your sister?"Hayate asks with a dangerous spark in her eye, "Sizes of your mom?"

"Heel Girl!"I whack her head softly

"My sister's 12"Takashi shrugs, he then faces me

"?"I look confused

"My Mom's off limit...as well as my sister"He sweats and has a weirded-out aura surrounding him

"W-Wah!? I-I'm not a pedo!"I yell

"You didn't disagree to not going after his mother..."Saya sweat drops

"S-Shut up! I-I don't fuck every female in my sight!"I complain

Everyone grew silent...even Hayate!

"Oh come on! I didn't... What about Rei, Hayate, Saya, Suzuka ,Alisa, Alice, Vivio, Shamal, and Vita!"I spat

"...Your missing, Signum, Ginga, Saeko, Shizuka, Lindy, and Nanoha..."Hayate says

"..."I began to feel the heat rush to my face. "Oh Shut up..."

"Slow down on the sex and pay more attention to protecting"Takashi tells me. "Seriously

my sister is off limit..."

"Oh come on!"I groan

"D-Does anyone else feel shaking?"Shizuka says as she drove, all of a sudden the car slides to the side a little.

As the car slid I feel Saya and Saeko fall ontop of me making me blush a little.

"Fate-chan~ You have a little-"

"Shut up Hayate.."I open a window and look outside to see another one of those big things from before, "Well shit...It's another one of those steroid freaks!"

"Yo Busty nurse! Drive faster!"Saya says, feeling scared like me.

"Even if you drive faster, we won't be able to lose it"Saeko says with a calm aura but was obviously nervous as well.

"We could try letting Fate-chan drive"Hayate suggests

"How? If we stop the car now, that thing will get us"Shizuka says as she made the car slide as she drove.

"Just let Fate-baka sit on your lap, you know like a mom rocking her baby"Saya says

Shizuka immediatly imagines that and nods as she pats her lap with one free hand.

"Umm No"I say blushing, "Sensei, just keep your foot on the gas, I'll drive with the wheel"

Shizuka nods as I hop into the seat beside her.

I placed my hand on the wheel as we continued to drive.

Takashi looked behind to see we were still at the same pace.

"Fate-san this isn't as fast as before"Takashi looks at me like I have a problem.

"Maybe we should try making a comment that'll seem like a joke?"Hayate suggests

"Exactly what is that suppose to mean!?"I slid the car to the side, making a hard turn.

The 'thing' crashes into a building a little.

**[No one's POV]**

_'I see so Fate-san seems to be bothered with the retorts' _Saeko thought with an amused look.

"Yagami-san play the funny man, That's how Fate-san gets her dangerous driving powers, that and also her dog"Saeko whispers to the brunette

Hayate nods, "Although I usually play the normal one"Hayate blushes

"First I've heard of that!"Fate yells as she makes another hard turn

Hayate looks dramatically out the window, "Isn't the blood on the ground beautiful? Just like

autumn leaves!~"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?"Another turn

"You totally went to the art galley didn't you, even though your Fate-chan!~"Hayate laughs

"What Art gallery!?" Fate yells as more turns were made

"Fate-chan.."Fate turns her head towards Hayate a little "Shamal wanted me to give this to you.. but the switch is stuck to 'on'"Hayate pulls up a purple dildo that was twitching

"DILDO!? THROW IT OUT!"Fate screams as she slams the car into the wall making a huge hole

The 'thing' seemed to be al bloody and seemed to have slowed down but...it continued to follow them.

Saeko nods, "Just a little more Yagami-san!"

Hayate face darkens as sweat beads down her face.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANYMORE JOKES!?"Saya sweat drops.

Takashi and Kohta seemed to have passed out from the dizziness.

"Don't you worry about it!~ Hey I don't always have a joke"Hayate waves her hand off with a cute little smile on.

"YOUR EXSISTENCE IS A JOKE!"Fate yells as she drove the car off a ramp close by, making the car fly.

The 'thing' almost followed but it seemed to have gave in and stopped following.

"Wheeww that was close"Saeko sighs in relief

"S-She told me my life is a joke!"Hayate points accusingly at Fate.

Fate released the wheel and got Shizuka to drive again.

She was tired and panting.

"What the hell was up with your weird retorts!?"Fate bams her hand on the car window.

"I love how amusing you are Fate-san"Saeko chuckles.

"Amusing? What did I do?"Fate asks confused

Saya sighs at the girls stupidity.

"Umm...This isn't good"Shizuka says as the car made a weird noise.

"The car moanin'?"Hayate giggles

"What car moans!?"Fate practically yells.

"Alright Hayate stop annoying Fate-Baka"Saya rubs her head as Shizuka stops the car and parks it somewhere 'thing' free.

"A-Annoying!?"Hayate sits in a fatal postion and sulks

"Hey you two idiots wake up! Somethings up with the damn fucking car!"Saya slaps Kohta and Takashi at the same time

"Ouch!"Takashi wakes up first "What t he hell was up with the driving Fate-san!?"

"Why? How was I driving?"Fate asks with a confused look

Saya looks to Saeko with a look that screams 'Why do you like this idiot...'

"That's classified informtaion."Saya pouts"Oh come now Takagi, You know you have hidden desires for her"Saeko teases

"W-What!?"

"Uhhh Hello? Stop with the sexual talk and someone help us figure out what's wrong with the car!"Takashi says

"Oh!~ Fate-chan can help with that!~ Even though she doesn't have a drivers License because

of that 'incident' Fate-chan has a thing for cars!~~"Hayate giggles "As you can see by how she drives cars dangerously"

"Hayate!"Fate only blushes "I-I could check it out a bit..."Fate gets out of the car with everyone else, "Pop open the front Taka-chan"

Takashi sighs at the said nickname and opens the front of the car.

"Alright!, Give me some time to figure out this shit!"

Everyone stood back and chatted, keeping an eye out too, as Fate checked the engine.

"Yup!"Fate caught everyone's attention "I don't really know what happened but I think I burned out something"

"How are we gonna-"

"Don't ask, I don't have a thing for engineering."Fate pouts as she tells Shizuka

"It's getting dark, what'll we do..?"Saeko says as the place gets dark

"I suggest we rest somewhere and then I'll try to figure something out about the car tomorrow"Fate tells her as she points at a convinent store close by.

"That's a good place, Food, water, and a Secure place, for now"Kohta nods

"Right, grab the things and let's get going, At night 'they' get really weird!"Hayate giggles as she skips to the convinent store

"Hayate don't go on without us, what if 'they're' in the store!We need to make sure it's secured, like for real!"Fate tells the brunette.

"Calm down blondie, I'm sure you , Takashi and that Otaku can do it"Saya follows Hayate.

Takashi and Kohta grab the things and follow.

"Let's go then, shall we Fate-san, Marikawa-sensei?"saeko chuckles

"Stop calling me Marikawa! It makes me feel old!"Shizuka pouts as She, Fate, and Saeko follow the three.

'Exactly what happened when I was driving?'

**=END=**

**Me:Wooohhh...Fucking laptop...**

**Fate:Still complaining about that? -sigh- calm down it'll all be alright**

**Saeko:-Messing with Fate's hair again- Mm-hmm**

**Me:Fate-chan your girlfriends are mean**

**Fate:They're not my girlfriends!** **-Blushing furiously-**

**Other girls:- Sad look-**

**Fate:No wait! Y-Your my friends! G-Girl...Friends!**

**Nanoha:...Yes, girl-friends!~~ -Grabs Fate by the collar- More girls and I'll kill you...**

**Fate:S-So Sorry ma'am!**

**Me:What about the vocaloid girls?**

**Nanoha:You warned us about that so I have no care what so ever! You better not get more girls to fuck with Fate-chan!**

**Me:Hahahah!~ Okay Okay...Although I have no promises, anyways, Fate-chan in a convinent store with Shizuka, Saeko, Hayate, and Saya. Who knows what might happen?**

**Takashi:You forgot a few people there Otaku-baka**

**Me:Oh right and Takashi and Kohta**

**Takashi:Oh how nice**

**Nanoha:Wait Otaku-kun, what do you mean 'No Promises'!? [WHITE DEVIL MODE]**

**Saeko:Wanna explain Otaku-kun? -Holds Katana out- [SADIST]**

**Luka:I'd like one too, I mean more? That's pushing Fate's limit [KILLER MODE (I GUESS)]**

**Me:BYE-NIII!~~ -Runs away-**

**Fate:It's nice to know so much girls care about m- -Looks in a mirror- My hair's blue!?**

**Ginga:Just like mine~ -Cuddles into Fate-**

**Nanoha Saeko & Luka:-Turns attention to the two- Fate...-Dangerous smile with deadly aura-**

**Fate:E-Eeeekkk! -carries Ginga and Runs off scared-**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Author and Cast:**

**Me:Heeeyy!~~~ **

**Fate:...**

**Me:What?...**

**Fate:No complaining? No sexual comment/greeting?...Are you okay Otaku-kun?**

**Me:Uhhhh Yea why?**

**Fate:Nothing...**

**Me:Uhhh Okay? Can someone..-Blankly stareing at the wall-**

**Signum:Otaku-kun? -Waves hand - Hello?**

**Me:Behind Signum...a fac-**

**Signum:-Hides behind Fate cutely- DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!**

**Me:HAHA Moe!~~ Anyways can anyone say the words?**

**Takashi:Otaku-baka owns nothing**

**Me:Finally having some screen time on the author and cast thing huh Taka-chan~**

**Takashi:Yea Yea! You girls...and Otaku-baka ,keep hogging the screening Me and Kohta just can't say anything anymore!**

**Me:What's that suppose to mean?**

**Kohta:E-Enjoy!**

**=START=**

**(Fate's POV)**

_'H-How D-Did this happen!?'_

I thought silently while trembling from the cold air touching my exposed skin.

I find myself locked up in a freezer we found in the back of the convinent store, not only am I freezing but I am not alone.

Here I am sitting beside the four girls who decided to follow me around!

_'These girls are idiots sometimes...No offense Saeko and Bubble-Butt..'_

"Fa-Fate-cc-chhannn! I-I-I'm Colldd!"Hayate complains

"Who's fault is that!?"I yell as she moves closer to me, "What the- H-Hayate!"

"C-Calm D-Down..B-Body heat i-i-is the best when cold!"Hayate snuggles into me

"S-Share that body heat Y-Y-Yagami-san!"Saya yells as she moves in as well as Shizuka and Saeko.

_'Oh Dear, they're all so cold...anyways while I warm them up, let's have a little flash back on what happened'_

**[FLASHBACK]**

We walk into the convinent store to find it empty but full of food.

"What now Taka-chan? It's empty"I ask

"We still need to look around..Everyone get into groups of two and-"

"Taka-chan there are like...one..two.."I count , "7 People here"

"Fine...Uhhh..."Takashi thinks for a while

"How about All the girls in one group and You and Kohta-chan in the other"Hayate suggests

"For once I go with the idiots word"I nods.

"Hurtful much"Hayate pouts

"Calm down, that was a compliment"I sigh.

"Okay, fine"Takashi groans "Me and Kohta will go look around this area while you and the girl's check the back, okay Fate-san?"

"You got it!"I salute

"Stop that.."Takashi facepalms with a tint of blush

"Yes Sir!"I salute again

"Can you-..Ugh Never mind!"Takashi sighs and walks off with Kohta, both prepared for what might happen.

"Okay girl's let's get going to the back-"

"Fate-chan..that's to embarresing you pervert...I meanm..Really? The back? You want to have sex there?"Hayate giggles

"Hayate I **WILL** cut your boobs off and shove them down your mouth"I say with an annoyed tone to my voice.

"Hahah!~~ I-I was just kidding F-Fate-chan!~"Hayate sweat drops as they follow me to the back.

In the back of the convinent store there was a lot of products stacked in neat boxes.

_'Interesting convinent store has a freezer...daaamnn'_

I quickly look inside the open freezer. Inside was many products you have the keep frozen, for example, Ice cream.

"ICE CREAM!"I hear Hayate scream as she runs in.

"Hayate you dumbass get out of there"The other girls follow her in, "W-What!? Why?"

"Ice Cream~~"Hayate giggles

"I like cold air"Saeko shrugs

"I wanted some ice cream too!~"Shizuka smiles

I look to Saya who was blushing...

"I-I didn't want ice cream or anything..I-I just like the cold air"

_'She's lying...So much moe for a tsundere!~'_ I thought to myself as I blush myself .

"Fate-chan!B-Behind you!"I hear Hayate scream but I was to late to turn, I was hit in the head by something hard and was pushed into the freezer, falling onto Bubble-butt.

Before I black out I try to get a glimpse of the culprit that hit my head but find that my eyes got blurry to soon to my liking, finally I black out into darkness.

**[Hayate's POV]**

I watch Fate-chan fall and black out, Before the freezer door closed I got a small glimpse of the person who hit my Sexy friend.

The only thing I can describe is that the person is a man with glasses.

I hear a click as the door closes.

_'That's not good!'_ I thought as I get up and try to open the door only to find it was locked.

"B-Busujima-san!"I call out to Saeko who was holding her Katana.

She nods and pulls the weapon out. I move back so she can slice the door but it didn't work.

"What now!?"Saya yells as Fate's head lay on her lap."The Blonde-idiot-"

"Hey I'm blonde!"Shizuka complains

"Not now! The blonde idiot passed out!"Saya yells more.

"Takagi calm down, Komuro and Hirano-kun are still out there, they will surely find something is wrong and go looking for us."Saeko says calmly

"What about the idiot laying on my lap!?"Saya pouts

I see a bucked of water and get an idea.

I pick up the bucket.._ 'Why is it heavy?'_

"Yagami-san what are you doing?"Saeko asks as I throw the water all over Fate-chan.

***THUNK***

I sweat drop as I look down to Fate-chan only to see a huge brick of ice on her face.

_'That's why it was heavy...'_

My plan didn't go as plan but it worked, Fate-chan quickly sits up while rubbing her face.

"DAMNIT HAYATE!"Fate yells at me as I move back a step

"S-Sorry I didn't think it was ice"I smile cutely

"Are you a dumbass? Were in a fucking freezer!That used to be water right? What do you think happens to water when it's in a fucking freezer!?"Saya yells at me

"Fate-chan are you okay?"Shizuka asks

"Yeaa"Fate pouts as she rubs her nose now.

"Oh calm your tits, Fate-chan can handle that!"

"D-Does anyone else feel cold right now?"Saya asks with an annoyed look while rubbing her arms.

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

**[Fate's POV]**

_'We're back to we're we left off before the flashback'_

I find myself inbetween the four girls that are trying to steal my body heat.

"H-How about we-we play a little game t-to take our m-minds of the cold?"Hayate says while trembling against me.

"What kind of game?"I ask

"Hm-Hmmm...H-How about... I-I don't know..."Hayate sighs

"Think of something next time Hayate.."I sweat drop

"S-S-Sorry.."Hayate pouts

"I know! What if we try knocking and screaming?"I suggest , getting a nod from all. I get up only to hear grunts from the girls. "Oh calm down, You girls agreed!"

I walk to the door and began to slam my fists on them.

"Taka-chan!Kohta-chan! Help! We're stuck in the freezer!"I yell, I then stop pounding to hear if anything would happen, but no...

"Taka-chan!"I yell more while pounding

...

"Kohta-chan!"

...

"ANYONE!?"

...

Yup we're Fucked...

Just as I was about to walk back I heard the lucky click and the door opens slowly.

"Fate-san?"Kohta's voice asks in a nervous tone

"Kohta-chan!~~"I pat the boy's back

"What were you girl's doing in the freezer?"Takashi asks

"Oh right! Did any of you see who hit me?"I ask the girls.

Hayate raises her hand "It was a guy with glasses"

...Guy..With glasses?...not good

I want to say it was pedo-sensei but we can't be too sure.

"Did you two see anyone else here besides us?"I ask Takashi

"No"Takashi looks curious now "Wait can you explain?"

Saeko then explains for me.

"Ice cream...Really Hayate-san?"Takashi facepalms

"Everyone needs some sweets at times okay! Don't blame me!"Hayate pouts at the boy.

I feel uncomfortable, knowing there was someone in here besides us.

"Calm down Fate-san"Kohta tells me "If you'd like we can barracade the openings"

"Thank you Kohta-chan, I'd like that"I sigh in relief as the boys go out and began to barracade the doors "Ah"

"What's wrong Fate-san?"Saeko asks me.

"I have to take a pis-"

"Just cause your half-half doesn't mean you can't act like a woman"Saeko scolds me.

My mouth hangs open to what she says.

Saeko finally notices whose with us and slaps a hand to her mouth as we slowly turn to look at Saya and Hayate.

"Half-Half? What does that mean blondie?"Saya asks with curiousity

"Does that mean Fate-chan is half man?~"Hayate teases

"..."I sweat drop as my face darkens, "...No"

"Fate-chan...You hesitated.."Hayate sweat drops.

"O-Oh shut up!~"I say playfully "You of all people should know i'm a girl Hayate-chan!~"

"Your right!"Hayate laughs after thinking for a while "Fate-chan tells me everything"

_'Not everything...'_ I sweat drop at the thought

"A-anyways, I-I'm gonna go off to yous the restroom"I tell all nod and walk off to help Takashi and Kohta.

I then run to the restroom. Before the door could even close, bubble-butt walks in.

I , Shocked, take a few steps back as she walks in and locks the door.

"P-Princess?"I ask

"Start explaining blondie, I don't believe everything you say"Saya pouts

"Explain? E-Explain what?"The next thing she does took me by surprise.

Saya proceeds to pull my pants off, Leaving me standing there like an idiot in my black boxers.

"Fascinating"Saya says while pushing her glasses up in the process of pulling my under wear off, making me 'little friend' come out "This is truely fascinating"

_' Oh god, she's like princess bubblegum from Adventure time!'_ I thought with a mental face palm as a bolt of pleasure runs up my spine.

"Hnn!"I moan as she rubs my 'friend' softly. "B-Bubble-butt?"

Saya only pushes me onto the toilet seat and blushes furiously.

"I-I'm curious alright?" She pouts as she grinds up against me.

_'This honestly feels good but why aren't your freaking out!?'_

I then notice something that happens every time someone finds out my secret...

_'Why aren't any of the girls that have sex with me freaking out I have a penis!?'_

_**=END=**_

_**Me:Sorry this was short and late to come out...It's just that, I had a lot going on...**_

_**Fate:Like?**_

_**Me:There ws a huge test coming up so I had to studym guess what!~ I passed!~~ Then after that there was this field trip and then I had this essay that's due tomrrow and then I have a family problem soo..yea**_

_**Saeko:Never knew you had a hard time with life**_

_**Me:Bleehhh..I can handle it!~~ -Smiles kindly-**_

_**Fate:-Hugs me- Such a hard working person**_

_**Saya:But very lazy**_

_**Me:Oh shut up bubble-butt! Anyways, next time is Saya's turn to ride Fate-chan's peni-**_

_**Nanoha:I'll kill you if that sentence is finished~**_

_**Me:Y-Yes ma'am!**_

_**Fate:Oh god I thought something perverted would happen in the frezzer scene!**_

_**Saeko:Like?**_

_**Fate:I'd have to strip and then have sex with your girls to keep warm!-Sweat drop-**_

_**Saeko & Shizuka :I'd like that~**_

_**Nanoha:Starlight break-**_

_**Me:Calm down! -sweart drop-Alrighty then!~**_

_**Everyone:BYE-NII!~~**_


	29. Chapter 29:GAME TIME! (part 1)

**Chapter 29:GAME NIGHT! (Part 1)**

**Author & Cast:**

**Me:-Sigh- Hey Everyone, sorry for late update again, I was busy with Kawaii-kon...It was 3 days only and I went to 2 out of 3 of those days... Man, It ended... T^T**

**Fate:I heard you watched a live Vocaloid concert Otaku-kun**

**Me:Hell Yea... It was awesome... I love your voice Miku...**

**Miku:-Blushies- Thank you Otaku-kun**

**Me:To bad Luka-chan wasn't there... -Shrugs-**

**Luka:-Carving words into wall with knife- I know right**

**Me:Oh calm down, you know we all still love you..**

**Luka:Hmph -Tsundere Mode- I-I know that...Dumbasss -Walks to Room-**

**Me:Fate-chan...**

**Fate:I know I know..I'll go take care of it -Follows-**

**Saeko & Nanoha:-Follow as well-**

**Me:-Rolls eyes-Anyways , I do not own anything of the sort but I have my dreams soooo Enjoy...**

**Fate:-Stops at door to Luka's room and whispers to Saeko and Nanoha- Does Otaku-kun sound a little sadder than usual?...**

**=START=**

**(No one's POV)**

After a few minutes, Fate and Saya walk out the Restroom door sweating and fixing their clothes.

"That took you a long time to take a piss..."Hayate says, appearing all of a sudden, "And what was Takagi doing in there with you Fate-chan! Don't tell me you two had toilet sex!"

Saya facepalms and blushes furiously as Hayate complained.

"Hayate!"Fate blushes "Stop that!"

"I was only kidding Fate-chan don't worry~~"Hayate Teases "But seriously what were you two doing in there?"

"I got curious about her life, so asked her questions while she used the restroom" Saya answers

"It took you nearly an hour to ask questions?"Hayate asks curiously

"I am very curious about Fate-baka, leave it at that Yagami"Saya sighs as she walks off.

"I don't trust her Fate-chan"Hayate whispers to the blonde "She seems like the type to act innocent smart person but in reality she could be a perverted killer!"

_'I wonder about you sometimes Hayate...'_ Fate sweat drops as she thought about that.

"So So!~ Fate-chan let's go play a game!"

"...What kind of game exactly?"Fate asks as she takes a step back with caution.

"...Not that type of game you pervert"Hayate blushes

Fate calms down as she looks ath the brunette curiously, "Okay I'll play if you tell me what your talking about"

"Truth or Dare!"Hayate says excitingly

"That's not so ba-"

"Whoever chickens out of a dare or truth has to either strip off a piece of clothing or drink a whole bottle of beer!"Hayate explains as she grabs a 12-pack from a fridge near by.

_"__Dear God Save me from this idio__-"_ Fate says in English

"Huh?"Hayate looks confused an innocent to what Fate said

"Nevermind.."Fate sweat drops " Kill me now! I'd Love to play with you Hayate...if the others play as well..."

"Fate-chan you pervert, two players playing that game is so...erotic, we might as well be playing twister if your so horn-"

"Go get the others..."Fate facepalms as she felt heat rush to her face.

Hayate runs off and got Takasho, Kohta, Saeko, Saya and Shizuka.

The 5 follow her to the middle of the convinent store where there was a huge empty space, Fate standing in the middle with a nervous expression.

"What's wrong Fate-san?"Kohta asks

"I'm worried..."

"About what...?

"Let's play truth or dare everyone!~"Hayate says happily as she pull's out the bear.

"I'm worried about that..."Fate tells Kohta as the boy nods.

"Are you an idio-"

"Let's play! It has beer!"Shizuka says happily as well.

"We're minors!"Saya yells

"Who cares, we might as well have some fun since we're here!~"Shizuka moans

Fate blushes at that sentence and how Shizuka said it.

"...Fate-chan's a pervert~"They all eyeball the blonde headed pervert.

"S-Shut up!"

**(Fate's POV)**

Some how Hayate got all of them to agree to the game, even Saya (Which was WAY surprising to me)

Now we were all sitting in a circle, Saeko on my right and Takashi on my left.

Hayate began to explain the rules, "Okay here's how it goes"

She hands me a full beer bottle and I eye her curiously.

"Fate-chan, can you drink all of that for me~"Hayate says innocently

If I forgot to mention, when I was at my rebelious age (Still am...a little), I used to drink...a lot.

I pull out a bottle opener I brought from my house and poped the sucker open.

Everyone eyes me curiously now as I brought the bottle to my lips and gulped the liquid down.

_'Damn..It's been so long since I've had a beer.. Why did I quit!?'_ I thought to myself as I passed the bottle to Hayate.

"I'll spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to choose weither they want me to dare them or ask a truth. If the person chickens out they have to drink a be-...that seems too easy!"Hayate pouts "They have to strip off a piece of clothing~~ After they do the dare, answer the truth or strip, they spin the bottle and ask another person a truth or make them do a dare~~ Then it goes on and on~~ Got it?~~"

Everyone nods. I nod nervously, I don't want The bottle landing on me!

_"Please don't land on me! Please Oh god! Please!"_ I say in english again

"Fate-chan, do you have a thing for speaking English?"Hayate asks innocently with a silly smile

"Some American girls are very sexy!"I answer "You know like Selena Gomez or something...Heck Ariana Grande's Sexy too!"

Saeko rolls her eyes as she elbows my side.

"Oww.. Sorry~"I tell her

"Okay let's begin~~"Hayate answers

"Shouldn't t-there be someone on look out?"Kohta asks "Yes? okay i'll go!"

He ran off, "W-Wait for me y-you might need help!"Takashi got up and ran too.

"O-Oh me to-"

"Sit down!"The 4 girls yell at me to sit down and I instantly do so.

_'TAKASHI-CHAN! KOHTA-CHAN! HELP ME!'_ I thought as I mentally cried waterfalls.

Hayate spun the bottle...The bottle stopped and it landed on...

"Shit.." Saya

"Truth or Dare Takagi~~"Hayate grins evily

"...Truth"

"Is it true you and Fate-chan were having sex in the restroom a few minutes ag-"

"Nevermind I choose Dare!"Saya blushes furiously

"I Dare you to answer the truth!"

"That is no Dare!"Saya yells

"Fine!, I dare you too... give someone here a lap dan-"Hayate says

Saya instanly pulled off her shoes and threw it at Hayate's face.

"Ow What!? You didn't let me finish my sentence!"Hayate rubs her face and holds up her shoe "Does this even count as stripping!?"

"I stripped it off my foot! That counts!"Saya yells as she grabbed the bottle

"Hmph, Fine!"Hayate pouts

Saya spun the bottle and it lands on Shizuka.

"Truth or Dare , Monster boobs"Saya asks

"Dare!~"Shizuka answers, ignoring Saya's nickname for her.

"I dare you to french kiss Busujima"Saya smirks

"What?"Shizuka looked dumbfounded

"What...?"Saeko looked shocked but surprisingly calm

"WHAT!?"I looked at her shock _'F-French kiss!? N-Noooo!'_

I'll surely get a 'hardie' on that!

"Hurry up!"Hayate whines as she pulls out her phone and holds up a camera in the other hand.

"Yagami, I will tear those devices and your body in half if you don't put those away"Saeko says with a scary expression.

"Y-Yes ma'am.."Hayate put the things away and watched intently like me and Saya as Shizuka moved closer to Saeko, lips out and ready.

Saeko chuckles and moves in too.

I watch as the two kis- French kiss in front of us and blush as I sit with my legs against my chest now, covering my 'friend' from any view possible.

The two stop and look at me with a look that read 'Did that get you horny?~ Want us to get rid of the stiffness?~'

_"Stop giving me that look you perverts"_ My english again

"Fate-chan seriously, your gonna have a habit of saying things in English"Hayate giggles "Your turn Sensei!~"

Shizuka giggles and spins the bottle as it lands on Saeko.

"Truth or Dare Busujima~"

"Seeing as no one has choosen truth, I will go with truth "Saeko says calmly

"It it true you and Fate-chan had sex in a shrine? If so on a Level from 1 to 100 how good was it" Seriously we're back to that!? Didn't we tell her about that!? "1 means it sucked donkey balls and 100 means it was at the level of heaven"

"..."Saeko whispers

"What? Speak up Busujima!"Saya says

"...Yes we did..."Saeko answers while blushing "...100"

"Aww" Shizuka squeals like a fan-girl

Hayate looks curious "Her fingering and licking were that good Busujima?"

"Uhhh Y-Yea!"Saeko tells her.

Not good... Hayate's getting curious now. If Hayate figures out I have 'that' she'll have more ways to tease me sexually!

Saeko took the bottle and span it, it landed on Hayate

"The bottle seems to Hate you Fate-chan"Hayate laughs

"Haha.."I say in relief

"Truth or Dare Yagami-san"Saeko asks

"Dare!~"

"I dare you to walk up to compliment Takagi on how pretty she looks tonig-"

Hayate instanly pulls her shirt off while shaking nervously.

Saya looked like she was ready to punch the girl to the moon.

"Something wrong with complimenting me?"Saya asks with a deadly tone in her voice

"N-Noo!~~"Hayate laughs nervously as she spun the bottle.

Before I see who the bottle lands on Shizuka tugs on my sleeve to show me she wants me to open a beer for her. I sigh, pull out my bottle opener and pop open the beer bottle so she can drink.

I trun my attention to the other girls to see they were staring at me intensly.

"What?"

"Truth or Dare Fate-chan~~"Hayate smirks evily

I gulp realizing...the bottle was on me...

I'm scared to ask truth..if I did she might ask me if I have a penis, but then I'm scared to ask Dare because it might be something perverted.

"C-Can't I just strip right now?"I ask with a nervous smile

"Nope~~"Hayate giggles "Hurry up silly~"

"D-Dare"

"Pull off your pants and underwea-"

"I -I mean Truth!"I back track

"Is it true you have a peni-"

"N-No Dare!"I back track again

Hayate glares at me and pouts.

"Take off everything except your undergarments and sit with your legs down for the rest of the game, don't even try to put them up"

I sweat drop as I try to take off my shoes but was stopped by Saeko

"Do the dare.."She whispers into my ear

"B-But-"

"She'll only get more curious.."Saeko tells me and I nod as I pulls everything off except my bra and boxers, I sit down and keep my legs down like Hayate dared me to.

"Good!~"Hayate squeals as I spin the bottle.

The dares and truths went on and on unti Shizuka finally passed out from the beers.

"Should we stop?"I ask

"Noo we should continu- No we should play another game!"

"What is it this time Yagami..."Saya asks

"Twister!~"Hayate pulls out the box

"Where'd you-"

I was cut off "I always bring my twister, guurll" Hayate says.

"We can just play the way we're dressed now~~"Hayate giggles

"I-I kind of don't wanna play..."I look at Saya and Saeko

The two were already in their underwear, although Saya lost her bra on one of the Dare's a drunk Shizuka gave her.

Hayate had all her clothes on except her shirt though.

I continued to be in my bra and boxers.

"Why's That Fate-chan?"Hayate asks me curiously

"B-Because!1"

"Come on! Please!~ Please!~ PLEASE!"Hayate whines

I snap "FINE! But your gonna be the person holding the spinner"

I turned to face Saya, she had a smirk that read , 'Ha! don't want her to find out you have a boner Fate-Baka?~'

_"Don't give me that look!"_ English...Again

Hayate nods with a pout and pulls out the mat and spinner.

"If you feel anything Hard, don't blame me, blame it on yourselves for not doing Dares or answering questions! Also for being so hot!"I whisper to Saya and Saeko who only chuckle.

The mat was placed on the floor and Hayate spun the spinner...

_'This will be interesting...'_

**=END=**

**Me:Hahaha Twister...**

**Fate:-Blushing furiously- Damnit you pervert!**

**Me:I know I know...**

**Saeko:Otaku-kun...are you okay?**

**Me:Why do you ask Saeko-chan?...**

**Saeko:I heard from your sister that you didn't talk at all for 4 days straight...**

**Fate:What? Why?**

**Me:...**

**Fate:?**

**Saeko:Otaku-kun?**

**Me:...**

**Nanoha:Are you at least going to say good bye to your viewers?...-Feeling akward from the silence-**

**Me:...**

**Luka:Is something wrong with Otaku-kun?**

**Fate:That's what we're trying to figure out**

**Me:...-Runs to room and locks door-**

**Everyone else: What the-!?**

**Fate:Uhhhh, Something's wrong with Otaku-kun so for today, Bye-nii everyone!**

**Saya:-Sigh- Let's go and Hurry what went wrong**


	30. Chapter 30: Hayate's Secret Signum's

**Chapter 30:Hayate's secret / Signum's Memory Lane**

**Me:Hey all, once again sorry for not updating quickly, my eye doctor says I should lay off the electronics once in a while. **

**Saya:Oh? Why?**

**Me:I'm getting contacts but my eyes are to dry sor they put me on eye drops for a while... I also have to blink like every 5 seconds...**

**Fate:Sad for you**

**Me:Fate-chan would be sexy in glasses~**

**Fate:N-No I wouldn't!  
Me:Anyone else agree?**

**Other girls:-Raises hand in agreement- **

**Me:Seee~~ By the way everyone, I might not be abble to update for a while, I still have contact training sooo yeaa...**

**Saeko:Do what you must for your health Otaku-kun**

**Me:I know I know~**

**Nanoha:Otaku-baka owns nothing~ Enjoy**

**Me:Okaaay...getting on with life Nanoho-chan?**

**Nanoha:Get on with the story otaku-baka**

**Me:Haiii~~**

**=START=**

**((No one's POV))**

...

"H-Hey! Y-You can't fit Fate-chan!, Y-Your to big!" Hayate moans

...

"S-Shut up, it'll fit! It did before!"Fate groans as she trembles, a blush on her cheeks, the same as Hayate.

...

"F-Fate-chan! I-It's slipping through!"

...

"I-I know already, geez!"

"A-Ah! Wait d-don't move it there!" Hayate exclaims and trembles "A-Ahhnnn~"

...

Saya and Saeko watch in astonishment at how lewd the words that were coming out of the Blonde and brunette's mouths sounded.

"What the fuck you two, your playing twister not having sex!"Saya facepalms, leaving a red mark on her forhead from a hard slap.

"I must say that it's interesting how they do that without even noticing"Saeko says in awe as she watches Fate slip her left arm between the brunette's thighs.

"Can we just stop already you two perverts!"Saya bursts out with an annoyed expression

Hayate gasps as she and Fate stood up, stopping the game. Hayate hugged the taller blonde.

"L-Look Fate-chan, the normal people are already shunning us!"

"W-What!? How could yo-"Fate gave a thoughtful look, "Don't push me into her category Bubblegum!"

"Exuse me but weren't you already in that category Fate-chan?"Hayate gave a evil grin "Remember~~ Middle Scho-"

"Y-You wicked woman!"Fate cries

"What happened in middle school?"Saeko asks

"T-This bitch! S-She-"Fate cried

"Hehehhe~ That's right~ I spreaded rumors of you peeping at girls change into their PE uniforms , made you trip to grope a few girls, and sent a picture of you hugging Signum **NAKED** in bed~~"Hayate laughs evilly

"You were naked with Signum-san in a bed?"

"**I ** was **NOT** naked **SIGNUM **was the one that was **NAKED**!"Fate explains frantically "You forced her, didn't you Hayate! That was mean! And I was sleeping too!"

"But the faces you made while asleep made it look like you two were-"

"S-S-S-Shut up!"

"Ara Ara, I wonder what Fate was dreaming about?"Saeko teases "Middle school you say Hayate-san?"

"Mm-Hmm!~"Hayate laughs

"Such a young age for sexual dreams Fate-san"Saeko chuckles

"N-N-No, I-I was dreaming about food n-not that!"Fate complains at all the teasing she's getting, she then faces the brunette "Damnit Hayate!"

"Calm down Fate-baka, not like she can do anything now"Saya sighs

"You don't know Takagi-san, if anything in the future, we could meet up with more woman in college. Then surely Yagami-san would set something up for Fate-san to be labled 'Pervert' all over again"Saeko suggests "I think more woman with colorful attire/hair"

"Oh, Singers would be good too!~ Fate-chan loves music as much as she loves sex and violence"Hayate says to the other girls

"S-Sex!? I-I do not love se-"Saya and Saeko glare at the blonde "N-Nevermind!~"

Fate swaet drops as she groans in defeat, "I-I'm gonna go hang out with Kohta-chan and Takashi-chan!"

She runs off before anyone could say anything.

"Fate-chan! Ya could've stayed and had sex with us~"Hayate teases more, the blonde hears what the girl says, her face turning into a tomato.

"F-Fuck you Hayate!"

"Wouldn't you wanna do that Fate-chan?~"Hayate giggles

"S-Shut up!"Fate runs into the wall and blushses from embaressment as she runs off to Takashi and Kohta who were currently having a chat on what was better 'Curry or Burgers'

"Yagami-san, Why do you like to tease Fate-san?"Saeko asks curiously

"Because I love Fate-chan and she's mine~"Hayate grins evilly as the other two glare daggers at her like she was an enemy

"..." Saya glares at Hayate then Saeko

"..."Saeko glares at Hayate then Saya

"...Pffftt!~"Hayate laughs "You two are so funny!~ Getting jealous over something so dumb, I love Fate-chan but as like in a sister type of love~"

Saeko sighs in relief as a tick mark appears on Saya's forhead, growing with her frustration

"Your an idiot Yagami-baka"Saya sighs as Shizuka shifts in her sleep, "Fate-Baka, we're gonna go rest, you idiots are on watch"

Saeko finds a few blankets in the back and hands them to each girl.

Saya, Shizuka and Saeko rest peacefully as Hayate leaned against a wall while smiling, her eyes closing for a small rest.

_'...Oh Fate-chan...'_ Hayate thought as her dreams go back to the past

_'My prince~'_

**[FLASHBACK]**

_"Guuuaaa! S-Someone h-help me!" A small brunette cries as she tries to reach for her small dog plushie she held dear to her heart. The small plushie was being held high by an older boy and his friends._

_"C'mon kid, you can do better than cry right?~"The boy laughs at the sight of the crying girl "Reach for ya' toy!~"_

_"P-Pucchi!"The young girl tries to reach for her small plushie again but fails to do so, from her Height of course._

_"Awww It's name is Pucchi? That's cute"The boy rips it's left arm off by accident, "Oh Shit!"_

_The brunette began to cry louder from seeing the scene, "P-PUCCHI!"_

_"H-HEY!"A small blonde and another small brunette come running up to the group and kicked one of them "Stop bullying her you meanies! Give her dog back!"_

_"Or what kid!"The boy yells in frustration_

_"Or else I'll kick your sorry butts! That's what!"The blonde spat back_

_The blonde yells more at the boys, getting the attention of all in the park._

_"...Fuck, just give the dog man, we're getting to much attention here"One of the boy's friend says._

_"Tsk!"The culprit throws the plushie at the crying brunette's face and ran off with his friends_

_The blonde took hold of the broken plushie and gives it to the girl, "Are you okay!?"_

_The crying brunette nods slowly as she stared at the pretty blonde with burgundy eyes_

_"My name is Fate and this is Nanoha!"The blonde explains "What's your name?"_

_"H-Hayate"The brunette hugs her plushie close to her heart as a blush dances onto her cheeks._

_"Nice to meet you Hayate-chan!"Nanoha smiles with Fate as the two look to the other girl._

_"Hnn!"Hayate brightens up as she gave a nod_

_"Fate-chan was cool to stand up to them!~ Like a prince"Nanoha giggles_

_"Then i'll be a prince for all those in need of one"Fate says with a smile on her face, she then faces Hayate "Let's all be friends Hayate-chan!"_

_Fate held her hand out to the girl._

_Hayate smiles and takes the hand as the three run off laughing happily with each other._

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

A smile was plastered onto Hayate as she napped

_' Fate-chan~, Even if I can't have you for myself I will always love you~'_

**[Back at Fate's house with everyone else]**

Signum sat on the couch , worried about her companions safety as she remembers the day she met Fate. Arf layed on Signum's lap, napping as the girl gave thoughtfull happy looks.

She gave a small smile at that day, it was to most cutest thing in her life.

At that time she was 12 while the young blonde was 11.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_Signum stood outside her school silently waiting for her two friends as a young blonde bumps into her._

_"Oh excuse m-"Signum got a good look of the girl to see she was crying, "Are you okay?"_

_Signum's tone was kind and soft as she spoke to the blonde._

_The blonde looked up at the pink girl and held out her hands to show a small orange dog laying in her palms. The dog looking ill._

_"Oh my"Signum gasp as her two friends' appear, "Shamal!Vita! This dog needs help"_

_"Ara, your beginning to call young girls 'dog' Signum?"Shamal teases_

_"Stop that"Vita sighs_

_"T-There's an actual dog bakas!"Signum blushes as Shamal sighs_

_"Oh dear, come now let's go home "Shamal says as she leads the other three.._

_The blonde stayed quiet the whole time, having a thoughtful look on her face._

_They make it to the large home and quickly run in, setting things up for the small kitten._

_Shamal had taken care of the dog and said that it was okay._

_She had said to the smaller blonde that she would take care of it, the blonde insist she take the small pup home but was pestered by Shamal._

_"What's your name young one?"Signum asks_

_"F-Fate"The blonde says silently _

_"My name is Signum and these are Vita and Shamal, do not worry we will take care of your dog for a while okay?"Signum says kindly_

_Fate brightens and nods at the older girl as she excuses herself and says her goodbyes._

_After that day, Fate has been visiting non-stop to check on her small dog._

_One day when Fate was over, it was only herself and Signum in the large house._

_The two were in the room Arf, the small dog, was in, Signum helping Fate with homework._

_"Fate-san, don't you have other friends? Why do you keep hanging out here when you could be having fun with them?"Signum asks, hoping the other girl would say no to having other friends._

_"Because Signum-senpai is very cute!"Fate says all of a sudden with a blush on her cheeks_

_"W-W-What!?" Signum was taken a back by the young girl as she stumbles backward_

_"I like this other person but I just can't help it! Signum-senpai is soo cute when she blushes!"Fate says while hugging the pinkette._

_"I-Idiot! D-Don't go around S-Saying that kind of stuff!"Signum pushes the girl off of her self as she turns away blushing "I-It's to embaressing to hear..."_

_"Woof!"The small dog barks cutely as Fate's head snaps it's way_

_"A-Arf-chan!~"Fate lunges at the dog and hugs it "Your okay!~"_

_'T-This girl is such an idiot! S-She changes topic to quickly!' Signum thought to herself_

_"Signum-senpai!"Fate was ontop the girl once again "If things don't work out between me and my crush...W-Will..."Fate twiddles her fingers as Signum gave a confused look "Will you be my Wife?~"_

_Signum wuickly decides to faint at that moment, from the heat going to her cheeks._

_"S-Signum-senpai!?"Shamal and Vita come in at the right moment "S-Shamal-senpai! Signum fainted!"_

_Was all Signum heard before she was knocked out._

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

_'Fate was a careless girl back then, look at her now...'_

Signum petted the dog on her lap and chuckles,_ 'Who would've thought, it was your fault I met and fell in love with Fate'_

Signum gave a kind look to the sleeping dog

_'Thank you Arf-chan!~'_

**=END=**

**Me:Wheewwww done for now~~**

**Fate:Cool, at least there was no sex scene here, just a few blocks down memory lane**

**Hayate: I like it**

**Signum:-Blushing furiously while nodding-**

**Me:By the way everyone I might not be able to update in a while remember that**

**Everyone:Hai!**

**Me:Alright then Bye-Ni-**

**?:-Rams down door- Otaku-kun!**

**Everyone :-Gasps-!?**

**Me:It can't be... No what are you doing here Hi-**


	31. Chapter 31: Firsts

**Chapter 31: Firsts**

**Author and Cast: **

**Me:I'm baaaacccckkkk~~**

**Fate:Otaku-kun! -Tackle hug-**

**Me:Woah calm your tittes Fate-chan!**

**Nanoha:-Tackles too- Otaku-baka! I missed trying to kill you-**

**Me:Woah hold the phone sister, A simple I missed you was enough**

**Saeko:Otaku-kun this was an unexpected appearence from yoou, what exactly happened to you?**

**Me:My mom kind of broke my laptop-Shrugs- Took me a while to fix it**

**Saeko:I see.. Welcome back though**

**Fate:Are you going to continue the story?**

**Me:It depends on my scedual, I have many things planned, Anyways I have decided to write this chapter because I missed this feeling. I simply just love writing, and you girls.**

**Shizuka:Aww we love you too!**

**Me:What? who says anything about love? I just like teasing Fate-chan~~**

**Fate:Ass!**

**Me:What? Oh yes Saeko's ass is sexy~**

**Saeko:-Blush-**

**Fate:-Blushing- What!? I-I didn't-**

**Nanoha: Fate-chan my ass is Sexy too! -Faces ass to Fate- see**

**Fate:N-No wait! I-I didn't even say anythin-**

**Hayate:Enjoy this shi-**

**Me:ENJOY!~**

**Hayate:Bitch!**

**Me:Teehee~**

**[Fate's POV]**

Morning has come and I find myself being straddled by a clingy Hayate. We were currently working on fixing the HUMVEE.

"Seriously Hayate? What's up with you? You seem more clingy then usual"I ask her with a confused look

"I need to have some 'Fate-chan love' too, man!"Hayate tells me as she pouts.

Her current position was her sitting on my lap while facing me.

"Hayate get off me"I face palm while blushing.

"Aww embarrassed?~~"Hayate asks as she was pulled off me by an annoyed Saya

"What the fuck are your problems? We need help with the HUMVEE you dimwits"Saya says

"Don't bother our time!"Hayate complains "I finally get to have some screen time with Fate-chan and it gets cock-blocked by some bubble-gum princess?!"Hayate jumps me again

"Ouch!"She had just kicked me in the gut

"Oh! Sorry Fate-chan!"Hayate apologize-...Wait Hayate apologized seriously!? What the fuck!?

"Hayate are you okay?"I ask her nervously

"What do you mean?'She asks me curiously

"You apologized...seriously!"I tell her while sweat dropping

" Wah-!? Asshole! I can ber serious too y'know!"Hayate whacks my arm

"It is kind of surprisin-"Saya was about to finish

"Seriously!? I told you guys I can be serious!"Hayate facepalms.

"But it's like a first time for me to hear"Saya says as she pulls Hayate off me again, "Come now Fate-baka we need your help"

"Yea Yea I'm coming!"I say lazily

She drags me to where Shizuka Takashi Kohta and Saeko were standing, in front of the engine of the HUMVEE.

"UGHHH! This is so frustrating! How do I do this!?"Shizuka yells in frustration

"We could always walk to Takashi's sister's middle school"Kohta shrugs

"It's only a few blocks ahead"Takashi comments

"But that's too much for me!"Shizuka pouts

"Why don't we try.."I grab a water bottle and pour the water onto the engine. It began to smoke, "Hey...did I do this right?"

...

"Wait that's suppose to happen right?" I ask nervously

...

"I think so"Kohta answers

...

"Yay!"I says trying to break the akaward.

"Fascinating, an idiot fixed the HUMVEE"Saya says

"I am no idiot, woman!"I yell

"You are an idiot"Saeko smiles

"I'm your idiot~~"I gave her a nerdy grin

"You cannot be serious, you treat Busujima better than me!"Saya says angrily, "Even after I gave you my virginity willingly! Hmph!"

"!?"I look at her shocked.

"Aww man! Fate-chan I'll give you my virginity for your birthday!"Hayate tells me

"Umm Ladies, let's not throw around virginity's willingly here!"Takashi facepalms

_'We're still virgins...'_ Takashi and Kohta thought while sweat dropping

"...Virgins..."Hayate mummbles with a grin

"Hate to break your fantasy but your a virgin too"I tell Hayate with a sigh.

"That reminds me" Shizuka says as we all sit inside the HUMVEE, comfortably waiting for it to turn on, "Fate-chan who took your virginity?"

"...Uhhhh..."I thought for a second..._ 'Wait...who did take it?'_

"Fate?"Saeko gives a curious look.

"Uhhh...I gave it too...Who was it again?..."

"Wait you don't remember!?"Takashi looked shocked

"How many girls did you do before me exactly?"Saeko asks

"Wai-... I'm not like that, seriously!"I say in defense "I just... can't remember"

"Such a lady killer~"Hayate teases

"S-Stop that! I-I have no intentions of doing that!"I pout

"How about first kiss?"Shizuka asks "Mines was with a guy at a highschool party"

"...Fate"Saeko says while blushing

"I-I didn't have mines yet"Kohta adds

Takashi was only blushing as he shakes his head "..."

"I gave mines to the blonde-idiot over there"Saya points at me.

"I think mines was with..."Hayate hesitates as she grabbed a fistfull of my shirt and kisses me right there

"O-Oi!"I blush as I push her back

"Mines was with Fate-chan!~~"Hayate laughs evilly as she glares at me, a hint of evil gleaming in her eyes.

"Evil..."I coughed out

"Shut up and tell us who yours was"Saya says

"It was with this really hot American girl, but i forget her nam-" Saeko glares at me

"W-Wait I was just kidding!"( A little) I tell her "My first kiss was an innocent one"

"When? And with who?"

I blush, remembering that day... It wasn't with Nanoha just to let you all know...

"It was with my... Just to let you know! This was innocent! It had no deep meaning behind it all!"I say as my face heats up more.

"Get on with it!"

"It was when I was 8... I- No meaning! Remember!"I tell them again

"Can you just-"

"It was with my big sister!"I announce while blushing furiously

"..."They all stared at me

Saya trying to contain her laughter like Hayate. They finally give in and begin to laugh.

"S-Stop laughing at me!"I whine, "She just wanted to thank me! That's all! I thought it would be the cheek but she went ahead and kissed me on the lips!"

"Woah..."Kohta sighs "You have no limits do you Fate-san"

"N-No! I-I have limits!"I tell him nervously.

"...My mom and sister are off limits!"Takashi tells me

"I know that already!"I tell him quickly.

"Vivio and Alice are off limits to-"Kohta was cut off

"I am no Pedo!"I whine

"I'm not off limits Fate~"Shizuka says

"Hurry up and start the damn car..."I pout while continuing to blush

"I'll always be yours"Saeko smiles as she takes a hole of my hand and kisses my cheek softly

"..."My face gets more red

"Yo-You can have me too..."Saya says to me while looking away blushing

_'How cuteee~' _I comment in my mind

"Fate-chan~~ Take meee"Hayate laughs as she holds her arms out

"..."My face is back to normal I can tell as I stare at her with a poker face

"!?"Hayate gave me a dramatic look "How could yoooouuu!"

"I was just kidding...a little"I comment

"Ass!"Hayate jabs me in the gut with her pointer finger

"I was kidding!"I tell her as the HUMVEE starts up "Awesome!~~ I fixed the thing~~"

"Okay Okay don't get cocky on us"Takashi laughs as Shizuka began to drive

_'...I'm so awesome~~'_

**Me:Done for now~~**

**Fate:Wait, so my first kiss was with my older sister!?**

**Me:Seems soo~~**

**Nanoha:Why did she get to kiss Fate-chan first!**

**Me:Because Nanoha, big sister's get full right to do so~~  
**

**Nanoha:No they do not!**

**Me:Are you sure?~**

**Nanoha:...Oh shut up!**

**Me:Hai!~~ Anyways I don't know when I can work on the next chapter so please everyone be patient~! Bye-niiii!**

**Saya:...Bye-nii...**

**Me:Aww wanted to try?**

**Saya:NO!-Blushies-**


End file.
